Santana's Choice
by zonazahar
Summary: Suite de "A la recherche du passé perdu" - Santana retrouve Brittany après avoir découvert qu'elle est vivante. Elle doit désormais faire son choix entre Quinn et Brittany.
1. Cinquante pour cent de Santana

Hey! Vous l'attendiez... ou pas (ou plus)! Voilà la suite de "A la recherche du passé perdu". Celle-ci commence là où s'est terminé l'autre. Pour celle-ci, j'ai encore prit le nom d'un livre pour choisir le titre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Cinquante pour cent de Santana**

- POV Santana -

C'est main dans la main que Brittany et moi nous marchons en direction de mon appartement. Ma jolie blonde a eu la superbe idée d'aller voir Quinn et franchement, cela ne m'enchante pas du tout. J'ai désapprouvé son idée à la seconde même où elle me l'avait proposée mais elle m'a rétorqué que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Elle m'a fait comprendre que si les rôles avaient été inversées, elle aurait voulu que Quinn vienne à sa rencontre pour qu'elles puissent parler toutes les deux de la façon dont elles voyaient les choses, et elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé que sa petite amie, en l'occurrence moi, sorte avec son premier amour sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Elle a raison sur ce point-là, Quinn ne sera vraiment pas du tout contente d'apprendre dans plusieurs mois que je ressorte avec Britt mais elle ne le sera pas non plus dans un quart d'heure donc au pire, autant attendre encore au moins quelques semaines avant de lui annoncer, non ?... Mais bon, elle m'a fait coup de la moue et j'ai abdiqué. C'est donc avec la boule au ventre que je suis en train de l'emmener vers mon autre blonde. On arrive en bas de notre immeuble et je lui demande une dernière fois s'il faut vraiment le faire.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu veux faire ?

- Sûre et certaine. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour nous trois.

J'abdique à nouveau et je sors mon téléphone de mon sac à main pour voir l'heure qu'il est. Presque onze heures. Puck reste toujours au lit jusqu'à midi le dimanche alors on devrait avoir la voie libre pour passer sans qu'il ne nous chope. Je croise quand même les doigts qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé plus tôt pour une fois et qu'il ne sorte pas de chez lui avant qu'on atteigne l'appartement.

- Ça va aller Sanny ? Me demande Britt une fois que nous sommes dans l'ascenseur.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que Puck vit sur le même palier que nous et que j'ai peur qu'il te voit.

- On peut lui faire confiance pour qu'il garde tout cela pour lui, essaye-t-elle de me rassurer.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et nous avançons dans le couloir qui est désert par miracle. Rectification, une des portes d'entrée s'ouvre. Bien sûr, c'est celle de Tim, il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui celui là ? Et comme si cela ne suffisait voilà qu'il lorgne sur ma copine ! Il veut toutes se les faire ou quoi ? Il ne pourrait pas se trouver une fille qui ne soit pas avec moi ?

- Salut Tim ! Dis-je joyeusement en m'avançant vers lui tout en ouvrant mes bras pour lui donner une accolade avant de lui souffler à l'oreille. Elle ne joue pas non plus dans la même cour que toi alors laisse tomber, d'autant plus que c'est une amie de longue date et que je n'aimerais donc pas que tu la dérange.

Le message a l'air d'être bien passé vu le regard qu'il me lance quand je m'écarte de lui. Je fais de brèves présentations histoire de montrer que tout va bien mais cela s'arrête là.

- Tu viens Sloan ? Quinn doit nous attendre.

- Bien sûr Sanny. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Tim, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut toujours être amie avec toutes les personnes que je ne peux pas saquer ?

- Sanny ? S'étonna Tim d'un ton que je n'apprécie pas du tout.

- Si tu oses m'appeler comme ça, je vais te faire voir ce que ça fait de devenir une fille.

La menace a le mérite d'être claire et je le vois s'en aller d'ici rapidement tandis que nous nous dirigeons dans l'autre direction. Nous entrons dans l'appartement sans faire trop de bruit. Quinn n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. C'est exactement ce que je voulais parce qu'il faut que je lui parle un peu afin de la préparer à l'annonce du siècle qui va la laisser sur le cul.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Brittany avant de me diriger vers la chambre. J'ai à peine refermé la porte derrière moi que Quinn m'attrape par le col et m'amène jusqu'au lit avec force. Elle s'allonge sur moi et parsème aussitôt mon cou de baisers alors que ses mains se faufilent sous mon haut. C'est trop bon, j'aime quand elle me fait ça et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cela s'arrête mais il y a Brittany dans la pièce d'à côté, je ne peux donc quand même pas laisser Quinn me faire l'amour. Il faut que je mette fin à ses intentions… _Mais voyons San, il faudrait vraiment être fou pour se priver d'un peu de plaisir_… Ferme-la Snix !

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose mon cœur, lui dis-je en espérant freiner ainsi un peu ses ardeurs.

Quinn arrête tous baisers et toutes caresses, elle s'écarte un peu de moi afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Il y a six mois, juste avant l'accident, on avait décidé de faire un enfant ensemble. Alors si tu es toujours d'accord, on pourrait de nouveau y songer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Je crois que cela ne va pas être pour tout de suite, dis-je en détournant le regard pour ne pas voir de déception dans ses yeux.

- Je comprends que tu ne sois plus tout à fait prête, se montre-t-elle compréhensive. Après tout, nous ne sommes de nouveau ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. On fera notre petit Sloan quand tu seras prête.

Tiens, en parlant de Sloan…

- Je t'aime Quinn, tu comptes énormément pour moi, je ne peux pas imaginer vivre ma vie sans toi et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais déjà fait un enfant mais le problème… le problème, c'est justement Sloan, dis-je avec hésitation.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'aimes pas ce prénom, on en choisira un autre qui nous plaira à toutes les deux.

- En fait, je parlais d'une autre personne qui s'appelle aussi comme cela.

- Je ne te suis plus là.

Tu m'étonnes… Je me redresse pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et Quinn m'imite après s'être retiré de mes jambes. Ne sachant pas du tout comment lui annoncer la nouvelle qui va chambouler totalement notre vie, je préfère qu'elle aille voir par elle-même Brittany.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans le salon qui aimerait te parler. S'il te plait, ne me pose pas de questions et rends toi juste de l'autre côté.

Elle fronce les sourcils face à ce que je viens dire et je sens qu'elle se retient de me demander de qui il s'agit. Elle se rend dans le salon pour y découvrir Brittany. Je suis prête à mettre ma main à couper que son cœur a manqué un battement quand elle l'a aperçu.

- Brittany, fit-elle avec une pointe d'incertitude.

- Ah, bonjour Quinn, dit-elle tout naturellement.

Ça, c'est tout Brittany. Si je serais à sa place et que j'aurais en face de moi la petite amie de ma petite amie, je laisserai Snix prendre le pouvoir alors qu'elle, elle la salue comme si de rien n'était. Je m'approche de Quinn et je tente de lui donner une explication rapide à tout cela.

- Pour résumer, Britt a du se faire passer pour morte afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec un gang de LA. Je ne sais qu'elle est vivante que depuis ce matin. Elle veut te parler seule à seule alors je vais faire un tour dans un café du coin pour vous laisser tranquille. Vous m'appellerez dès que vous aurez terminé.

- POV Quinn -

Je viens à peine d'assimiler tout ce que San vient de me dire qu'elle était déjà sortie de l'appartement. Je me retrouve seule avec Brittany, elle s'installe sur le sofa tandis que je reste debout pendant un instant. Je dois avouer que je suis heureuse de voir que ma meilleure amie n'est pas morte et que je puisse la revoir après tout ce temps parce qu'elle m'a manqué à moi aussi mais voilà, son retour signifie le début des ennuis dans mon couple qui allait très bien jusqu'à présent. Je finis par m'asseoir à mon tour à côté d'elle et j'attends qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Même si tu sors avec Santana, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué, débute-t-elle. Merci d'avoir été là pour elle pendant tout ce temps.

- Que les choses soient claires, je ne l'ai pas fait en attendant ton retour. Il est hors de question qu'on se sépare parce que nous sommes faites pour être ensemble et que nous avons même des projets pour l'avenir… et toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Soupire-je.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… tu sais, rien de tout ceci n'était prévu. Vous auriez du continuer à vivre votre vie ensemble sans aucun problèmes et j'aurais du essayer d'être heureuse avec une autre personne que San mais elle m'a retrouvé ce matin et à l'instant même où je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il était hors de question que nous soyons séparer plus longtemps.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas essayé de la retrouver ?

- Si bien sûr que je l'ai fait mais j'ai appris que vous étiez ensemble.

- Et alors ? Tu aurais quand même pu la revoir…

- Et vous faire du mal par la même occasion ? Répond-t-elle simplement. J'aime Santana et son bonheur est ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux, alors j'avais accepté que je ne pourrais plus jamais la revoir afin que tout aille pour le mieux pour elle.

C'est là qu'on voit à quel point elle aime Santana, sûrement plus que moi parce que je doute que je serais restée en retrait si j'aurais été à sa place. Enfin bon, il ne faut pas que je baisse les bras pour autant, il faut que je me batte pour mon couple même si je n'ai encore aucune idée de la façon dont je dois procéder.

- Comment est-ce que tu vois les choses ?

- Et bien, nous voulons toutes les deux être avec Santana et elle veut être avec nous deux alors pour l'instant on pourrait…

- L'idée de la partager ne m'enchante pas vraiment, l'interromps-je

- Moi non plus mais je pense que cinquante pour cent de Santana, c'est mieux que cent pour cent de rien du tout.

- Tu as raison… Elle n'aura qu'à passer un jour avec l'une de nous et le suivant avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle choisisse avec qui elle veut être.

- D'accord.

- Et si tu veux un conseil d'amie, essaye de profiter au maximum des moments que vous passerez ensemble avant qu'elle ne te quitte pour moi.

- Profite en bien toi aussi, réplique-t-elle nullement déstabilisée par ce que je viens de lui dire. Parce que je te rappelle que je suis sa Brittany, son premier amour, le meilleur, celui qu'on n'oublie jamais.

- C'est plutôt un amour de jeunesse. N'oublies pas qu'on a toutes grandi et que se promener en se tenant par le petit doigt ne mène à rien du tout. Alors qu'elle et moi, nous avons de vrais projets qui montrent que notre couple est fait pour durer.

- Tu vois, j'ai aussi pensé à notre avenir, je prévois qu'on emménage bientôt ensemble, puis qu'on se marrie dans quelques mois et qu'on ait ensuite des enfants. Je pense qu'elle sera ravie que je lui en fasse part.

- Ce sera sûrement le cas mais elle aura bien en tête le fait que ce n'est pas simple d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui est censé être mort.

- Tout comme cela ne doit pas l'être avec une personne dont presque tout nous oppose.

- C'est là que tu fais erreur parce que nous avons toutes les deux changés, nous ne sommes plus les garces que nous étions au lycée et plus rien ne nous oppose maintenant.

- Dans ce cas, que la meilleure gagne, dit-elle en me tendant la main alors que je la lui tape avec la mienne.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant qu'on appelle San ? Je lui propose ensuite comme si tout allait bien entre nous.

- Du thé glacé si tu as… sans poison de préférence.

- Attend, tu ne me crois quand même pas capable de…

Je me tais en voyant un sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage, je lui jette alors un des cousins du sofa à la figure tandis que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

- Sincèrement, même si ton retour fout mon couple dans la merde, je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu es une fille bien et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que c'était tombé sur toi.

- Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ma sœur m'a raconté ce que tu m'avais dit au cimetière, c'était gentil de ta part de ne pas avoir voulu détruire notre couple.

- Je l'ai quand même fait.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je n'étais pas morte.

- Pourtant San l'a bien su.

- C'est parce qu'elle aime et qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans moi qu'elle a réussi à me retrouver.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je parvins à ne rien lui répliquer, sinon on est encore partie pour nous dire à tour de rôle ce qui va et ne va pas dans chacun de nos couples. Je vais plutôt chercher à boire et me saisir d'une pièce de monnaie pour effectuer le tirage au sort.

- Pile ou face. Celle qui gagne sera la première à passer sa journée avec Santana.

- Face, choisit-elle.

Je lance la pièce et la rattrape avec ma main droite pendant sa chute puis la pose sur le revers de mon autre main. Face. Fait chier. C'est donc Brittany qui va pouvoir passer la journée avec mon hispanique, la mienne ! J'envoie ensuite un message à ma petite amie pour lui dire de revenir ici. Brittany et moi avons juste le temps de boire un verre avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle vient nous faire face dans un silence absolu et se contente d'attendre ce que nous avons décidé de faire.

- Tu passeras la journée avec Brittany, lui dis-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Non, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment un simple pincement au cœur que je ressens. J'ai plutôt l'impression que quelqu'un vient de me l'arracher et est désormais en train de le piétiner vivement de toutes ses forces.

- Et celle de demain avec Quinn.

- Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu choisisses avec laquelle de nous deux tu veux rester.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? Parce que cela ne va pas être facile à vivre.

Je sais déjà que je vais m'effondrer dès qu'elle aura franchi le seuil de la porte en compagnie de Brittany mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- De toute façon, c'est la seule solution que nous avons, dis-je en restant forte.

- POV Santana -

Est-ce vraiment la seule solution ? Bien sûr que non. Je pourrais en quitter une sur le champ et faire de ma vie avec l'autre mais celle qui va se faire quitter dans l'histoire ne mérite pas que cela se déroule ainsi et puis, de toute façon, je suis incapable de choisir entre les deux. Une autre solution serait de laisser le destin faire les choses par un simple pile ou face, au moins je n'aurais pas à choisir mais là encore je ne peux pas leur faire subir cela. La dernière solution qui me vient pour le moment est de les quitter toutes les deux mais je suis trop égoïste pour pouvoir le faire, j'ai envie de profiter au maximum du bonheur et de l'amour qu'elles peuvent m'offrir. Je vais donc faire comme cela, un jour chez l'une, le suivant chez l'autre et ce jusqu'à ce que je fasse mon choix. Mais combien de temps vont-elles me laisser pour le faire ? Un mois ? Six mois ? Un an ? Un mois passe à une vitesse folle. Un an, c'est quand même long, j'espère bien avoir déjà choisi depuis longtemps. Six mois me conviennent mieux à moi mais certainement pas à mes deux blondes, elles ne vont tout de même pas attendre aussi longtemps. C'est décidé, j'aurais fait mon choix avant la fin de l'année, cela me laisse donc trois mois devant moi avant de quitter une des deux personnes que j'aime.

- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Me demande Quinn.

- Oui, on va faire comme cela et je vous promets de faire en sorte que cela ne dure pas une éternité.

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à y aller Sanny, dit Brittany en s'approchant de moi. Au revoir Quinn.

- Au revoir Britt.

Je ne préfère ne rien dire à Quinn car la seule façon dont je lui dit « au revoir », c'est toujours en l'embrassant et je n'ai pas envie de le faire devant Brittany. Je ne prends pas non plus la main de Britt avant qu'on s'en aille pour que Q ne voie pas cela et je ne la lui attrape que lorsque la porte de l'appartement se referme derrière nous.

Même si la présence de Brittany me fait du bien, Quinn me manque déjà. Je me sens vraiment coupable de ce que je suis en train de lui faire vivre parce que je sais qu'elle a certainement du fondre en larmes après notre départ. J'ai envie de faire demi tour pour la consoler mais cela va alors être Brittany celle qui va souffrir le plus des deux. Il vaut mieux que j'oublie Quinn pour la journée et que je ne pense qu'à celle avec qui je vais la passer.

- On a plein de choses à rattraper Sanny, me fait-elle sortir de mes pensées. J'ai aussi une tonne de questions à te poser sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi pendant ces quatre dernières années. Tu dois certainement en avoir toi aussi…

- Des millions. Mais vas-y, à toi l'honneur de commencer.

- Est-ce que tu pensais souvent à moi ?

- Pas si souvent que cela, dis-je alors qu'un air triste apparaît sur son visage. Juste tous les jours.

Brittany retrouve le sourire en un fragment de seconde grâce à la fin de ma réponse et elle m'indique que c'est mon tour de lui poser une question.

- Est-ce que Lord Tubbington va bien ?

- Il va très bien et il sera content de te revoir mais dis-moi, il t'a vraiment manqué ? Me demande-t-elle heureuse.

- Bien sûr. Au début, j'avais eu l'intention de m'en occuper mais j'ai appris qu'il s'était fait la malle le jour de ta mort mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'était du au fait que tu l'avais sûrement embarqué avec toi. Du coup, comme je n'ai pas pu l'avoir, je me suis finalement rabattue sur les canards d'un parc de New Haven.

- Tu es vraiment allée leur donner à manger ?

- Ouais parce que je voulais te faire plaisir. A toi de me poser une question.

Je la sens hésitante. La plupart des questions qu'elle doit avoir en tête ne seront pas forcément suivies d'une réponse pleine de joie alors elle doit certainement se demander si cela est une bonne idée de me les poser.

- Si tu veux, je peux te raconter un mauvais moment. Comme ça, tu ne te sentiras pas fautive de m'avoir posé la question.

- D'accord et j'en ferais de même après.

- Les semaines qui ont suivis ta mort ont été très douloureuses. Je faisais n'importe quoi de ma vie. C'était presque si j'étais devenue une alcoolique qui passait son temps à faire la fête le soir, et qui passait ses nuits avec des hommes et des femmes rencontrés pendant ces soirées. Je ne suis vraiment pas fière d'avoir eu ce comportement.

- J'ai déjà souhaité être vraiment morte pour ne plus souffrir de ton absence, parce que c'était bien la tienne qui me faisait le plus mal et non pas celle de ma famille. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de me faire une raison et essayer d'aller de l'avant.

- On ne pourrait pas plutôt parler de trucs plus positifs pour nos premières heures ensemble ? Lui demande-je, ne voulant pas lui faire rappeler les idées négatives qui lui sont déjà passées par la tête.

- Très bien mais on ne va pas pouvoir discuter très longtemps car nous sommes bientôt arrivées chez moi et j'ai prévu de te faire visiter l'appartement.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, « visiter l'appartement » veut dire faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces. On va enfin pouvoir rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je posterai dans une semaine le prochain chapitre intitulé "Menace". A la semaine prochaine!


	2. Menace

Hey ! Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours présents pour cette suite. Comme je l'avais dit, vous avez la suite dès ce weekend en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Menace**

Le réveil se met brusquement à sonner et me tire de mes rêves. Je me précipite dessus pour l'éteindre afin que Santana ne subisse pas le même sort que moi. J'ai pourtant envie qu'elle se réveille pour que nous puissions passer un petit moment ensemble avant que je ne parte au travail et que, de son côté, elle aille rejoindre son autre petite amie mais je préfère la laisser dormir paisiblement. Je me lève donc et je vais me laver, m'habiller puis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je reviens ensuite dans la chambre afin de l'observer pendant quelques minutes, les dernières minutes qu'il me reste à vivre avec elle avant vingt quatre heures de solitude profonde. Quand j'entre dans la chambre, je vois qu'elle est réveillée et à en juger pour la mine qu'elle tire, elle vient tout juste de le faire.

- Je savais que tu n'allais pas partir sans me dire au revoir, me sourit-elle en tendant la main pour que je vienne la rejoindre.

Je m'assoie alors sur le bord du lit, lui caresse sa joue d'une main puis je goûte à ses douces lèvres.

- Désolé d'avoir fait du bruit mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- C'est ton absence qui m'a réveillé, rectifie Santana. Quand je ne suis plus dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que le bonheur n'existe plus…

Qu'est-ce que cela me fait plaisir de l'entendre me parler ainsi ! Il est clair maintenant que c'est moi qu'elle choisira, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se décide à la quitter.

- Si tu veux, je peux appeler mon patron pour lui dire que je suis malade et comme ça, tu pourras passer toute la journée dans mes bras.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

- Tu peux être sûre que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier que tu n'es qu'à moitié avec moi, dis-je avec un ton reproche.

C'est sorti tout seul. Même si je l'aime et que j'essaye de me mettre à sa place, cela m'énerve au plus haut point autant que cela me fait souffrir que je ne sois pas la seule dans sa vie.

- Bébé…

- Je vais aller travailler.

Je l'ai coupé parce que je ne veux pas l'entendre s'excuser à nouveau, cela ne servirait à rien. Malgré mon énervement, je l'embrasse tout de même brièvement sur les lèvres avant de m'éclipser de la chambre sans ajouter le moindre mot. A peine suis-je sortie de l'immeuble que je reçois un message de ma brune.

_Je suis désolée de te faire autant souffrir et je te promets de me rattraper demain. Je t'aime, S._

Et moi je te déteste… et je t'aime aussi. J'ai envie de lui répondre mais je vais plutôt attendre quelques heures avant de le faire pour qu'elle reçoive mon message que lorsqu'elle sera avec elle.

- POV Santana -

Après lui avoir écrit ce message, je me lève à mon tour, je m'habille et je sors de cet appartement pour me rendre dans mon autre appartement et retrouver mon autre petite amie. Je ne prends pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir, la souffrance que j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux m'a coupé l'appétit. Je dois marcher une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la maison. Quinze minutes pendant lesquelles je me demande comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me tirer d'affaire, parce que cela ne fait que quelques jours que cette situation a commencé et je me sens encore plus perdue qu'avant. Faire un choix entre les deux était inconcevable avant, c'est désormais impossible. J'aurais pu en parler avec ma psy mais je préfère me débrouiller toute seule parce que je sais qu'elle m'obligera à faire quelque chose que je n'aimerai pas du tout et que je n'arriverai pas à faire, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Sans mettre rendue compte du chemin parcouru, je réalise que je viens d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée de ma copine. J'entre et je lui fais face alors qu'elle sort tout juste de la cuisine, certainement après avoir prit son petit déjeuner. Un sourire se dessine aussitôt sur mon visage et sur le sien, nous réduisons l'espace qu'il y a entre nous jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Nous nous embrassons comme si cela faisait des années que nous ne l'avons pas fait alors que nous l'avons fait il y a vingt quatre heures.

- Tu m'as manqué, me souffle-t-elle dès que nous mettons fin au baiser.

- Toi aussi…

Je sens qu'elle se retient de me répliquer quelque chose du genre « Pas tant que cela sinon tu l'aurais laissé tomber pour venir me voir plus tôt. » mais je me fais peut-être juste des idées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Et bien, comme cela sera certainement le dernier week-end de l'année où il fera encore très beau, je te propose qu'on quitte New York pour la journée et qu'on aille à la plage.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle avait trouvé que mon idée était géniale et nous voilà donc maintenant arrivées à une plage qui se trouve en dehors de la ville. Nous restons une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans l'une des cabines qui permettent de se changer. Il y avait pas mal de personnes dans la file et elle m'avait dit « si on y va ensemble, ce sera plus rapide pour les autres qui attendent après nous ». Bien sûr que c'est plus rapide sauf quand on décide de faire autre chose que de se mettre en maillot de bain. Et dire que cela aurait pu durer beaucoup plus longtemps si les personnes qui attendaient leur tour n'avaient pas tambouriné sur la porte pour qu'on se dépêche. Une fois sortie sous le regard mécontent de quelques personnes, nous choisissons une place sur la plage, j'étends deux serviettes de bain sur le sable et je sors un flacon de crème solaire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu perds ton temps à te mettre de la crème ? Me demande-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Et bien… pour ne pas attraper de coups de soleils…, lui réponds-je sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Sanny, tout le monde sait que c'est le méchant Satan qui décide qui aura des coups de soleil après une journée à la plage et qui n'en aura pas, dit-elle comme si cela est évident. Et il est clair qu'il ne s'attaquera jamais à l'Unholy Trinity, et puis un de tes surnoms est Satan alors il ne va pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme lui et pas non plus à sa petite amie.

Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant où elle est allée chercher cela avant d'hausser finalement les épaules. Même si elle a beaucoup changé, Brittany reste toujours Brittany au fond. Il faut donc maintenant que je trouve un moyen qu'elle accepte de mettre de la crème solaire sans réfuter ce qu'elle vient d'affirmer…

- J'aime bien m'en appliquer parce que je trouve qu'elle sent bon et même si tu sens déjà très bon, je me dis que tu pourrais aussi t'en mettre afin qu'on ait la même odeur.

- C'est une excellente idée Sanny ! Par contre, c'est moi qui vais te la mettre. Ca me rappellera les fois où on s'amusait avec l'huile de massage… même si on ne pourra pas faire l'amour cette fois-ci.

Je souris instantanément tandis que je sens que mes joues rougissent rien qu'en me disant que certaines personnes autour de nous ont sûrement du l'entendre. Je lui passe tout d'abord de la crème avec soin puis on inverse les rôles et c'est quand elle m'en applique dans le dos que je reçois un nouveau message sur mon portable.

- Non Sanny ! Cette journée n'est que pour nous deux alors ne regardes pas qui t'a envoyé ce message, me dit-elle alors que je fouille dans mon sac afin de mettre la main sur mon téléphone.

- Mais si c'est pour Puck ? En tant que manager, je suis censée être joignable tous les jours. Même ceux pendant lesquels je suis avec toi.

- Bon d'accord, abdique-t-elle. Mais s'il ne s'agit pas de travail, tu ne réponds pas à la personne.

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et me saisit ensuite mon portable pour y découvrir un message de Quinn.

_Moi aussi je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je comprends que cette situation est très difficile à vivre pour toi aussi. Je t'aime._

Il ne faut pas avoir le Q.I. d'Einstein pour comprendre qu'elle ne m'a répondu que maintenant afin que je pense un peu à elle alors que je suis avec Brittany, et je ne lui en veux pas pour cela. Après tout, j'aurais bien fait la même chose si j'avais été à sa place, et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit vu ce que je lui fais subir en ce moment. J'ai envie de lui répondre mais je me rappelle alors que Britt m'a demandé de ne pas le faire alors je me contente de ranger mon téléphone dans mon sac.

- C'était qui ? Me demande-t-elle visiblement curieuse de savoir.

- Juste une amie…

Je m'en veux déjà de lui avoir menti, elle ne le mérite pas alors je me ravise et je lui avoue la vérité.

- C'était Quinn en fait.

Elle hoche de la tête puis s'assit à côté de moi. Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous jusqu'à ce que Brittany décide de le rompre d'une façon que je n'aime vraiment pas.

- Dis-moi, laquelle de moi et de Quinn tu aimes le plus ?

- Je doute qu'il soit vraiment possible de comparer l'amour que je vous porte afin de vous départager.

- Dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'aimes et pourquoi tu l'aimes.

- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai comprit ce qu'est l'amour. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que nous sommes seuls au monde et que tout ira bien par conséquent. Le jour où j'ai comprit qui j'étais, j'ai su que c'était avec toi que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie parce que je savais que tu rendrais ma vie merveilleuse. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'en voulais d'avoir choisi Artie à ma place ? Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'être seulement ton amie… Et puis, tu es morte et il y a eu Quinn. Elle est devenue ma raison de vivre, par exemple il arrivait que je ne me levais que pour elle le matin. C'est pour elle que j'ai fait le plus gros sacrifice de ma vie qui est sans aucun doute d'avoir travaillé pour la pire garce de la planète entière, c'était dur mais je l'ai fait et tout cela simplement pour lui faire plaisir en lui offrant une vie digne de ce nom.

Je sens qu'elle regrette de m'avoir posé cette question parce qu'elle doit avoir désormais prit conscience que rien n'est joué entre elle et Quinn, que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ma Brittany que ce sera elle que je choisirai.

- POV Quinn -

Je rentre chez nous après une longue journée de travail. Demain, on sera dimanche, je ne travaillerai pas et Santana ne devrait pas non plus le faire en principe alors on aura toute la journée rien que pour nous deux. Mais pour l'instant, je suis seule dans cet appartement que je trouve vide de vie. Je me prépare du pop-corn et je m'installe ensuite sur le sofa. Cette soirée n'a rien d'amusante mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire sans Santana ? Je ne peux même pas sortir voir Rachel sans qu'elle ne me torpille de questions sur l'absence de San, déjà qu'elle n'arrête pas de nous harceler de messages en ce moment pour savoir comment nous allons.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'hésite à aller lui ouvrir et je me dis finalement que cela me fera du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie. J'espère qu'il s'agit de Tim parce que je suis sûre qu'il ne me posera pas de question sur Santana. Pas de chance, c'est Puck.

- Salut Quinn, me salue-t-il en entrant à l'intérieur avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. San n'est pas là ?

Le ton de sa voix montre de la surprise, pas étonnant quand on sait que Santana et moi avions l'habitude d'être de vrais pots de colle en temps normal.

- Elle est chez… une amie, dis-je en tentant de me contenir pour ne pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Devine-t-il. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, on ne s'est pas disputé, loin de là. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? Insiste-t-il.

Son insistance fait que je m'imagine maintenant ma Santana en train de passer un bon moment avec Brittany, cela me fend le cœur, et comme à chaque fois que je pense à une telle chose, je fonds en larmes. Puck me prend dans ses bras et tente de me calmer en caressant doucement mon dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ou t'a fait pour que tu sois comme ça ? Me questionne-t-il d'une voix calme tandis que je reste muette. Même si je pense que c'est impossible qu'elle le fasse, je te pose quand même la question. Est-ce qu'elle te trompe ?

Je craque encore plus à l'écoute de sa question. Les choses auraient certainement été plus faciles à vivre s'il n'était question que de sexe, bien sûr que cela aurait créé de vives tensions entre nous si elle l'avait fait mais nous aurions tout de même très bien pu rester ensemble alors que là, je sais que je n'ai vraiment que peu de chance de vivre le reste de ma vie avec elle.

- Ca va aller Quinn, je suis là. Je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout pour que Santana ne te fasse plus de mal.

- POV Santana -

Nous venons tout juste de rentrer de notre journée plage et je me dirige aussitôt dans la salle de bain avec une idée bien précise en tête. Je fouille dans tous les placards jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur ce que je cherchais, un flacon d'huile massage. Je vais à la rencontre de Britt et lui montre ce que j'ai entre les mains.

- Tadam !... J'avais senti que tu étais restée un peu sur ta faim tout à l'heure quand tu m'as mit de la protection solaire alors j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de faire les choses jusqu'au bout. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que tu as cinq secondes pour te rendre dans la chambre, me répond-t-elle en s'y dirigeant.

Brittany est la première à gagner notre lit, elle s'y assoit et je la rejoins aussitôt en m'agenouillant au dessus elle, mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes. Je laisse tomber le flacon à côté de nous et je commence à la déshabiller. Je lui ôte d'abord son t-shirt puis l'embrasse dans le cou tandis que mes mains se baladent presque toutes seules sur sa peau nue. Très vite, je dégrafe son soutien gorge d'une seule main- ouais, je suis une experte dans ce domaine- et j'enfouie mon visage entre ses seins. Ma langue joue ensuite avec ses mamelons et j'entends un premier gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche. Je sens alors ses mains sur mes hanches, elle retire à son tour mon haut et m'arrache ainsi de ses jumeaux. Au fur et à mesure que nos vêtements rejoignent les autres déjà sol, nos caresses et nos baisers s'intensifient jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux en tenue d'Eve.

Je me saisis alors du flacon d'huile de message et je lui demande de s'allonger sur le ventre. De là commence le massage le plus « caliente » que nous n'avons jamais connu. C'est comme si chacun de mes gestes a été finement étudié pour qu'elle ressente à chaque fois le plus de plaisir possible, et pourtant je suis dans l'improvisation totale comme toujours. Je vais certainement passer l'une des meilleures nuits de ma vie…

Au petit matin, ce sont les rayons de soleil tamisés par les rideaux qui m'arrache de mon sommeil. Je vais bientôt devoir laisser ma blonde pour rejoindre mon autre blonde et essayer de me rattraper même si je sais que je n'y arriverai pas car la seule façon de le faire est de quitter Brittany. En parlant d'elle, elle me serre un peu plus contre elle, signe qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. Je n'ai pas oublié ce détail même après toutes ces années d'absence. Je n'en ai pas oublié un seul. Je dégage les mèches de cheveux qui gênent la vision de son visage et l'embrasse sur le front tandis qu'elle commence à ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- Bonjour Sanny… on prend le petit déjeuner ensemble avant que tu partes ? Me propose-t-elle aussitôt.

C'est triste de voir que sa première pensée au réveil est que je vais bientôt la quitter pour retrouver Quinn, et tout cela est de ma faute. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil avant de lui répondre.

- Il est à peine neuf heures alors si cela te dit, on pourrait rester encore un peu au lit avant le petit déjeuner.

- Bonne idée, me souffle-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

Nous passons donc une demi-heure ici, en mode cocooning, puis nous mangeons ensemble le petit déjeuner que je suis allée lui préparer. Je la quitte ensuite pour la journée et m'en vais aussitôt rejoindre Quinn qui m'a manqué. Pour une fois, c'est l'esprit léger que je parcoure le chemin entre les deux appartements. L'ascenseur me dépose sur le palier du troisième étage que je parcoure en m'imaginant le baiser que je vais échanger avec Quinn dans très peu de temps, j'espère lui faire comprendre à travers ce baiser que je suis bien là avec elle et qu'elle compte énormément à mes yeux. Soudain, quelqu'un m'attrape et me plaque brusquement contre le mur d'en face. Il s'agit de Puck. La rage présente sur son visage m'indique que je vais avoir de gros ennuis.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire la peau sur le champ !

* * *

On va voir si elle en aura une ou pas la semaine prochaine avec "Changement de plan". En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Changement de plan

Hey! Nous voilà donc au 3ème chapitre qui suit directement le 2nd. Merci d'avoir donné vos avis sur le précédent. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Changement du plan**

- POV Santana -

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire la peau sur le champ !

J'essaye de garder toute ma constance, malgré que je sois en très mauvaise posture et qu'il n'a vraiment pas l'air amical, et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. La fille de Lima Heights Adjacent est de retour.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu vas t'en prendre à une fille.

Je ris légèrement pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur. En réponse, il m'assène un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me coupe le souffle. Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Les choses sont très claires maintenant, frapper une femme n'a pas vraiment l'air de le déranger. Je me dis que je vais avoir du mal à m'en tirer, encore plus quand il me bloque avec plus de force contre le mur pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper.

- Tu disais ? M'interroge-t-il d'un air supérieur. Cela m'est complètement égal que tu sois une fille après ce que tu as fait à Quinn.

Je sens que mon visage se durcit de lui-même. Bien-sûr que je sais que je fais du mal à Quinn mais je n'aime pas qu'on me le dise. J'essaye de me débattre mais plus je bouge et plus la main de Puck se referme autour de mon cou.

- C'est donc vrai, déduit-il face à l'absence de réponse de ma part. Alors sale pute, qui est-ce que tu t'es tapée au juste ? Je la connais ?... Répond ! Me rugit-il puisque je ne le fais pas.

- Tu m'étouffes, connard…

Il desserre son emprise autour de mon cou, où j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir une jolie marque, afin que je lui réponde. Je pense aussi qu'il le fait parce qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour me tuer par strangulation.

- Premièrement, je ne me suis tapée personne. Et deuxièmement, je pense que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

Mon intervention me fait gagner un autre coup de sa part. Et dire qu'il est supposé être mon ami… Après tout, cela peut aussi se comprendre qu'il ne veut pas qu'on fasse du mal à la mère de son enfant.

- Tu n'as plus intérêt à t'approcher de Quinn…

- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si je le fais quand même ? Parce que c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Je viens à peine de dire cela que sa main gifle mon visage de plein fouet. Ma joue est complètement endolorie et je sens du sang s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je lui crache la suite au visage sans craindre le moindre coup.

- C'est bien, tu as su me montrer que tu es un mâle dominant mais maintenant tu vas me laisser tranquille parce que mon couple ne te concerne pas.

- Après tout ce qu'a vécu Quinn, je ne peux pas faire comme si cela ne me regarde pas.

- Et tu ne crois pas que j'en ai aussi vécu des merdes dans ma vie ? J'ai subi deux fois la mort de Brittany ! Lui crie-je.

Un de nos voisins, sûrement alerté par le vacarme que nous faisons, ouvre sa porte pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Il s'agit bien sûr de Tim, le seul gars de cet immeuble que je ne peux même pas voir en photo.

- Casse-toi de là !

Bon, j'aurais pu lui demander de me venir en aide parce qu'il est clair que je ne vais pas réussir à m'en sortir toute seule mais je n'ai pas envie de la sienne. Il referme la porte de son appartement aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ouverte, il doit sûrement avoir peur d'avoir des problèmes avec nous.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était petite salope ? Me demande Puck en reportant toute son attention sur moi et en me jetant un regard mauvais.

- Lâche la Puck ! Crie tout à coup Quinn qui venait visiblement de sortir tout juste de chez nous.

Le raton-laveur a l'air d'être complètement perdu face à cette situation. Il me lâche sans que je ne sache s'il le fait pour lui obéir ou parce qu'il réalise seulement maintenant que j'ai deux témoins de son agression et qu'il risque d'avoir de gros ennuis s'il continue. Je profite de ma soudaine liberté pour m'éloigner de lui et je rejoins ma petite amie qui constate les dégâts.

- Ça va aller mon cœur ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu mal au ventre mais ça va aller.

Afin de voir ce qu'il en est vraiment de mon ventre, je remonte légèrement mon haut pour y découvrir un énorme hématome qui met Quinn dans une colère que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle se dirige vers Puck d'un pas ferme et lui donne quelques coups de poings sur le torse tout en lui criant dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de faire cela ? Tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ?

- Attends, elle t'a trompé et anéantie par la même occasion, et toi tu es là en train de la défendre et de l'appeler « mon cœur ». C'est toi qui ne va pas bien… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

- Désolé mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Sur ce, elle vient me rejoindre, passe son bras autour de ma taille et m'accompagne jusqu'à notre appartement. Elle m'amène directement dans la salle de bain, retire mon haut et commence à s'occuper de moi.

- Il te t'a vraiment pas loupé, souffle-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Je le mérite bien après tout ce que je te fais subir, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Elle me la relève pour nettoyer ma plaie au visage et en profite pour me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de répliquer.

- Tu ne mérites rien de tout cela. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus, que cela te fait souffrir de nous faire du mal. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour prendre ta décision, prends le temps de réfléchir à savoir avec qui tu veux vivre le reste de ta vie, et à l'inverse qui te manquera le moins et pourra être seulement ta meilleure amie sans que cela ne te pose de problèmes. Et tu dois seulement écouter ton cœur pour faire ton choix, pas les notre.

- Pourquoi es-tu si parfaite avec moi alors que c'est loin d'être mon cas ?

Elle attrape ma main droite et la pose contre son cœur qui bat la chamade. C'est dingue que l'amour puisse faire battre un cœur aussi vite. Et apparemment, tout cela est uniquement du à ma présence.

- Tu le sens ? Demande-t-elle tandis que j'acquiesce pour le lui confirmer. A chaque fois que tu es là, il est comme ça. Tu es toi aussi parfaite avec moi sinon il ne bâterait jamais aussi fort et tu n'es peut-être parfaite qu'un jour sur deux mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je l'enlace sans prêter la moindre attention à la douleur de mon ventre qui me lance quand je me retrouve dans ses bras. Quand elle se sépare de moi, je grogne de frustration, ce qui la fait un peu rire. Elle regarde mon hématome et se mord la lèvre face à sa vue, elle doit certainement se demander ce qu'elle peut bien faire pour terminer de me soigner.

- Ça devrait partir d'ici quelques jours, dis-je alors pour régler le problème. Profitons plutôt d'être toutes les deux pour le moment… ça te dit un bain ensemble ?

Pour toute réponse, Quinn fait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire sous mon regard légèrement amusé.

- La recette pour un bain parfait, annonce-t-elle en se saisissant d'une bouteille de savon et d'un sachet de sels de bain. Du savon…

Elle en verse abondamment dans l'eau et de la mousse fait alors son apparition. Elle tend ensuite le sachet au dessus de la baignoire et fait tomber le produit de son emballage.

- … des sels de bains parfumés à la fraise.

- Mon parfum préféré, souris-je.

- Exact ! Il ne nous manque plus qu'un seul ingrédient maintenant, m'apprend-t-elle en fermant le robinet puis en s'approchant de moi. Beaucoup d'amour.

Elles collent ses lèvres aux miennes. Ses mains se placent derrière ma nuque tandis que les miennes vinrent encercler sa taille pour la faire ainsi se rapprocher de moi. Quinn suce ma lèvre inférieure puis vient jouer avec sa langue pour me demander le passage. C'est avec un énième sourire aux lèvres que je les entrouvre et je commence alors à me sentir avec totale harmonie avec moi-même quand sa langue entre en contact avec sa jumelle. C'est doux, plein d'amour et je sens que mon cœur se déchaîne sous ce flot de sentiments. Sans me décoller de ma blonde, je m'approche petit à petit vers la baignoire, l'attirant à ma suite. Je plonge tout d'abord ma jambe droite dans l'eau chaude puis la gauche et Quinn m'imite. Je m'assois contre le rebord et elle me rejoint, un rire s'échappe alors de ma bouche car je viens de réaliser qu'à part mon haut que Q a retiré tout à l'heure, on a encore toutes nos fringues sur nous.

- On n'était pas censé retirer nos vêtements avant d'entrer dans l'eau ? Dis-je en riant toujours.

- D'autant plus qu'ils vont vraiment nous gêner maintenant…

Elle ôte alors son t-shirt et nous nous occupons ensuite de nous débarrasser de nos jeans avec une certaine difficulté parce qu'ils nous collaient à la peau. La prochaine fois, on les enlèvera avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Le vol de nos sous-vêtements à travers la pièce termine de l'inonder mais on se moque de l'état de la salle de bain, tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est nous. Et puis, de toute façon, je suis trop occupée par ses caresses et ses baisers pour m'en soucier réellement.

- Tu savais que j'ai toujours été une grande apnéiste ? M'avoue-t-elle alors que nous reprenons notre souffle après un de nos nombreux baisers.

Je fronce les sourcils face à sa question qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous qu'elle soit une grande… Attendez, elle a bien apnéiste ? Elle plonge sa tête sous l'eau et vient s'aventurer entre mes jambes. Sa langue entre en moi sans perdre de temps et commence alors à faire de petits cercles qui ont le don d'embraser le bas de mon ventre en un instant.

- Si seulement j'avais su cela plus tôt, soupire-je.

Toute la journée s'est ainsi déroulée et je pense que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. La nuit a été calme, nous avions choisit l'option de dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un très bon choix quand j'y pense, nous avons pu avoir une discussion comme nous en avions eu par le passé. Au petit matin, je lui ai préparé le petit déjeuner que nous avons mangé ensemble au lit. C'est le dernier moment de cette journée que nous avons passé ensemble car je suis maintenant dans la rue, en train de me diriger vers le « Santa Anna » où Brittany et moi avons prévu de nous retrouver avant qu'elle ne se rende dans l'école de danse où elle travaille et qui se trouve dans la même rue que le bar. Au moment où mes lèvres embrassent les siennes pour lui dire bonjour, je sens que nous sommes une fois de plus seules au monde.

- POV Puck -

Il y a deux choses que je n'aime pas dans la vie, me retrouver seul dans mon lit et que l'on fasse du mal à Quinn. Je sais que je suis responsable de la plupart des problèmes qu'elle a eus mais maintenant, je me rachète en la protégeant des personnes qui lui sont nuisibles, comme Santana en ce moment.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se trame entre elles, même après avoir essayé de le deviner pendant des heures. J'ai donc décidé de garder l'hypothèse de la tromperie qui me parait finalement très probable vu le comportement de Quinn. Elle a du l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre et a fini par craquer dans mes bras, malgré tout elle l'a ensuite soutenu parce qu'au fond, elle l'aime et c'est là que se trouve le problème. Si Santana l'a fait une fois, elle le fera sans doute une autre fois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester là à ne rien faire, c'est pourquoi, comme tout bon américain que je suis, j'ai décidé de faire appel à un détective privé. Je l'ai contacté hier et je lui ai dit de suivre Santana partout où elle va même quand elle se rend aux toilettes, je veux savoir tout ce qu'elle fait pour enfin découvrir avec qui elle l'a trompe. C'est la première phase de mon plan, la seconde sera de briser le cœur de Quinn, je sais que cela va lui faire mal mais je le ferai pour son bien, je lui montrerai donc les photos de Santana avec l'autre fille et je lui ferai comprendre qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle la quitte pour de bon. Mon téléphone sonne, c'est le détective qui vient de m'envoyer un message.

_J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à vous montrer. Rendez-vous ce soir à mon office._

Intéressant ? Aurait-il prit Santana en flagrant délit ? Pour éviter de la mettre dans un pire état qu'hier après avoir vu les photos, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me dépenser en faisant un footing dans Central Park jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement éreinté. Le soir venu, je vais voir le détective dans son bureau. Il me montre une photo qu'il venait de développer et je la rejette aussitôt vers lui.

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

- Je fais mon travail sérieusement. Vous m'avez demandé de suivre cette femme et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Non, je ne crois pas que vous l'aillez vraiment fait. C'est impossible que vous ayez pu prendre cette pho…

- Et pourquoi donc n'aurais-je pas pu la prendre ? M'interrompt-il dans mon intervention.

- Parce que l'autre fille est morte !

- Jésus n'est donc plus le seul à être ressuscité…

- Vous trouvez cela drôle en plus ? … Il est hors de question que je vous paye pour une photo que j'aurais pu trouver moi-même sur internet.

Il soupire puis allume son appareil photo qui était posé à un coin de son bureau. Après quelques manipulations, il me montre alors la même photo que celle qui a été tirée.

- Vous voyez la date à laquelle j'ai pris cette photo ? Cette fille avait peut-être une sœur jumelle dont vous ignorez l'existence mais en tout cas, elle était bien en vie quand je l'ai vu ce matin.

Je reprends la photo en main et y jette un nouveau coup d'œil. Cette fille est le portrait craché de Brittany. Santana aurait donc trompé Quinn parce que Brittany lui manque toujours, elle a du se dire que cette fille allait lui rappeler Britt même si ce n'est pas elle… à moins que… non, elle ne peut pas être en vie. J'étais quand même là le jour de son enterrement, encore que le cercueil était fermé alors ça ne veut rien dire. Putain, Brittany est vivante ! Finalement, ça aurait été plus simple si Santana n'avait fait que tromper Quinn… Je paye le détective et je m'en vais. J'arrive enfin sur le palier de mon appartement et je ne m'arrête pas devant ma porte d'entrée. Je continue jusqu'à celle de Quintana et je frappe dessus. Pas de réponse. Je tente à nouveau ma chance sans succès. J'appelle Quinn sur son portable et j'entends alors la sonnerie à travers la porte.

- Quinn, je sais que tu es là ! Crie-je tout en tapant à nouveau sur la porte.

Elle ne me répond toujours pas et je décide donc de rentrer chez moi. De toute façon, je pense que San n'y est pas non plus puisqu'elle n'y était pas avant-hier alors qu'elle y était hier, elle doit sûrement ne vivre plus qu'un jour sur deux ici. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'est que maintenant que je viens de me rendre compte de cela… Passons, comme elle reviendra certainement demain, je n'aurais qu'à me lever tôt pour lui parler avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle…

Mon réveil sonne à une heure tout sauf décente. Je l'éteins avec rage et essaye de me rendormir avant de me souvenir de ce que j'ai prévu de faire aujourd'hui. Je prends une douche pour me réveiller puis m'habille avant de descendre voir Mr Young, notre concierge. Tout comme je l'ai fait dimanche, je lui donne un billet de cent dollars et lui demande de m'appeler dès qu'il verra Santana faire son entrée dans l'immeuble. Je retourne ensuite chez moi pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner puis j'attends le retour de Santana. Quand je reçois enfin le coup de fil de Mr Young, je me dirige aussitôt vers ma porte d'entrée pour guetter les moindres bruits du couloir. J'entends enfin quelqu'un s'approcher, j'ouvre la porte brusquement et je la tire à l'intérieur de mon appartement avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir à ce qu'il se passait.

- Putain Puckerman, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de me faire chier ?

Je crois que c'est sa toute nouvelle façon de me dire bonjour. Je passe outre sa question et lui montre la photo que j'ai gardée dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment s'est passé ta journée d'hier avec Brittany.

Comment résumer sa réaction ? Elle est totalement sur le cul face à cette photo où elle peut se voir embrasser Brittany. Passé le moment de la surprise, elle me dévisage et attend que je m'explique.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Quinn alors je t'ai fait suivre… Désolé de t'avoir frappé avant-hier. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- A quoi bon ? Cela n'arrangera en rien la situation dans laquelle on se trouve toutes les trois…

- Je pense que tu as besoin de faire le point. Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un et je suis sûr que je suis le seul de tes amis à être au courant de la nouvelle.

Après un moment de silence, elle va s'asseoir sur le sofa et je la rejoins.

- Tout d'abord, tout cela est complètement flou pour moi. Il faut que tu me dises comment cela se fait que Brittany soit vivante et depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais.

- Pour faire court, elle était menacée de mort pour avoir été le témoin d'un meurtre commis par un membre d'un gang, le FBI a fait croire à sa mort et l'a envoyé vivre à New York. Le gars qui pouvait ordonner qu'on s'en prenne à elle est mort mais il se peut que sa famille veuille se venger alors pour des raisons de sécurité, elle est toujours censé être morte et garde donc encore sa nouvelle identité qu'on lui a donné. A la fin du mois dernier, j'ai eu le pressentiment qu'elle était toujours vivante, je suis allée le vérifier par moi-même et nous sommes de nouveau ensemble depuis ce jour là. Quinn et Brittany ont décidés que je passerai un jour sur deux avec elles jusqu'à ce que je décide avec qui je veux être.

- Et ? Tu as une idée sur la question ?

- Quand je suis avec Quinn, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle et que je vais finir par quitter Brittany mais quand je suis avec B, je pense exactement l'inverse, et plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que je n'y arriverais jamais au final.

- Il faut donc changer de plan. A partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir agir autrement… J'ai une idée, on va faire une liste des qualités et des défauts de chacune d'entre elles…

- Elles n'ont pas de défauts ! Réagit-elle alors vivement.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que l'amour rend aveugle, dis-je tandis qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Bon, reprenons, je vais te poser des questions qui sont importantes pour la vie de couple, tu n'auras qu'à dire qui gagne le point à chaque fois et on comptera ensuite tous les points qu'elles auront obtenu. Celle qui en aura le plus sera logiquement celle qui te correspondra le mieux.

Elle n'a pas l'air très enchanté par mon idée mais accepte tout de même parce que c'est la seule que nous avons pour le moment. Je vais chercher un bout de papier et un crayon pour procéder au comptage des points puis lui pose la première question.

- Avec laquelle des deux tu prends le plus ton pied ?

- Puck, c'est sérieux !

- Ma question l'est aussi. Le sexe joue un rôle important dans l'épanouissement d'un couple. Imagine toi être avec Rachel.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Alors ?

- Hum…

La réflexion est longue, je me demande si elle est en train de se remémorer ses meilleures fois avec chacune des deux filles.

- Brittany, me répond-t-elle enfin.

- Avec laquelle des deux faire l'amour est le plus fort ? Et là, je ne parle de simple sexe.

- … Quinn.

- Qui est la plus ouverte à un plan à trois entre vous toutes ?

Son regard m'indique qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment cette question mais elle y répond tout de même, je lui pose encore une bonne quarantaine de questions sur ce premier thème, et passe ensuite aux autres qui sont beaucoup plus ennuyants mais qui comptent quand même beaucoup. On passe à peu près une heure à faire ces questions-réponses et je compte enfin les points de chacune.

- Quinn a donc quatre-vingt-sept points et Brittany… à vu d'œil, je dirais que cela va se jouer dans un mouchoir de poche… elle en a aussi quatre-vingt-sept, annonce-je après avoir terminé de compter ses points.

- C'était franchement une très bonne idée de me poser toutes ces questions, ironise-t-elle.

- Essayons de trouver autre chose alors. Tu dis que tu n'arrives pas les départager et le test le montre bien aussi. C'est peut-être du au fait que tu sors avec les deux en même temps en alternant chaque jour. Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec chacune d'entre elles pour savoir avec laquelle des deux tu te sens le mieux et laquelle te manque le moins. On n'a qu'à dire un mois…

- Un mois sans Q ou B ? Tu te rends compte à quel point ce sera difficile ?

- Certes mais cela te permettra peut-être de mieux voir les choses. On part donc sur un mois ?

- Laquelle des deux je vais abandonner en premier ?

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour celui-ci. Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine est intitulé "Quand la diva s'en mêle" et comme vous pouvez le deviner, Rachel sera présente, déjà qu'elle me faisait la gueule parce qu'elle n'a pas eu une seule réplique dans les 3 premiers chapitres, je ne pouvais plus la laisser de côté ^^'


	4. Quand la diva s'en mêle

Hey! C'est le moment de savoir avec qui de B ou Q Santana va vivre ce premier mois. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quand la diva s'en mêle**

- POV Rachel -

La première chose à laquelle je pense chaque matin à mon réveil, c'est Rowan. C'est tout à fait normal en tant que mère de penser constamment à son fils. Ensuite je pense à Finn, là encore, c'est normal puisqu'il est l'homme de ma vie. Puis vient mon travail, celui que j'ai rêvé d'exercer depuis que je suis toute petite. C'est la même chose tous les matins, qu'il fasse beau, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, que je sois en pleine forme ou un peu malade, et même quand j'ai une gueule de bois, mes premières pensées de la journée sont toujours les mêmes, Rowan, Finn et Broadway. C'est pourquoi je suis plus qu'étonnée de m'être réveillée ce matin en pensant à Quinn et Santana.

La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, c'était lors de la crémaillère de Puck qui s'est déroulé il y a bientôt quatre semaines. Ce soir-là, Santana s'était souvenue que j'avais voulu embrasser Quinn quand on était au lycée. Je lui ai envoyé un message d'excuse le lendemain mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Je lui ai alors laissé le temps de digérer la nouvelle et je les ai appelées après les avoir laissé tranquille pendant une semaine mais je n'ai à nouveau pas eu de retour. Depuis cet appel, je leur en ai laissé trente sept autres si je me souviens bien, je leur ai envoyé plus ou moins une centaine de messages ainsi qu'une vingtaine de mail. Je leur ai même fait livré des boîtes de chocolats et des fleurs avec des cartes sur laquelle je leur ai demandé ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elles restent à l'écart. Il y a trois jours, j'ai carrément utilisé mon propre fils, je l'ai filmé pendant qu'il récitait le texte que je lui avais appris et qui se résumait au fait que sa marraine lui manquait. Je l'ai envoyé sur le portable de Santana mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse à ce jour. C'est vraiment bizarre tout cela.

Il faut que je mette les choses au clair, ce soir j'irai chez elles sans prévenir. J'amènerai Rowan pour être sûre qu'elles ne nous foutent pas à la porte parce que je sais qu'elles ne feront rien qui pourra le rendre triste, et on aura enfin une discussion pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Chérie ! M'interpelle Finn qui vient tout juste de se réveiller. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles toute seule ?

Ah, apparemment je me suis mise à penser à voix haute. En plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et j'annonce à Finn mes plans pour la soirée.

- Ce soir, on va aller chez Quinn et Santana.

- Je sais que cela te frustre qu'elles soient visiblement très occupées en ce moment au point de ne pas te donner de nouvelles mais elles vont bien finir par le faire quand elles en auront le temps.

- Ça fait quatre semaines qu'on n'a pas la moindre nouvelle d'elles. Tu te rends compte ? Quatre semaines ! Alors qu'on a l'habitude de se voir au moins deux fois par semaine. Il doit forcément y avoir un truc qui cloche, on va donc aller leur rendre visite pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé de te dire que les problèmes des autres couples ne te concernent pas forcément ?

- Elles sont nos meilleures amies, Finn. Il faut savoir être présent pour ses proches.

Je sens qu'il va répliquer mais la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre met fin à l'échange que j'estime avoir gagné. De toute façon, qu'il soit d'accord ou non, j'irai chez Quinn et Santana ce soir. Je regarde alors la porte par laquelle dépasse la tête de mon ange, il sourit en voyant que nous sommes réveillés puis courre vers nous avant de sauter sur le lit pour nous rejoindre. Il me réserve son premier câlin de la journée, câlin que nous partageons avec « patito », son doudou en forme de canard que Santana lui a offert le jour de sa naissance.

- Maman, on pourra aller voir tata San et tata Quinn aujourd'hui ? Elles me manquent.

Je regarde Finn d'un air victorieux, nous sommes désormais à deux contre un donc il n'a plus rien à dire pour nous empêcher d'y aller.

- POV Quinn -

Quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre jours que je n'ai pas vu Santana et je n'en peux déjà plus. Enfin bon, je n'en pouvais déjà plus à la seconde où elle était partie vivre chez Brittany pour tout le mois. Cela s'est encore joué à pile ou face, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance à ce jeu. Et dire qu'il me reste encore vingt-six jours à attendre avant qu'elle ne revienne ici… et si elle ne revenait jamais ? Elle pourrait très bien rester toujours avec Britt… Non, il ne faut pas que tu penses à telle chose Quinn. Santana va revenir, ce ne sera pas un mois passé en compagnie de Brittany qui lui feront oublié ses sentiments pour moi.

On frappe à la porte et cela me fait émerger de mes pensées. Je regarde l'heure qu'il est. Bientôt six heures. Je réalise alors que je viens de passer huit heures dans le bureau à travailler pour le journal ou à penser à mon couple qui ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Je vais ouvrir pour découvrir sans surprise que c'est Puck qui me rend visite. Heureusement qu'il est là pour me soutenir sinon je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans lui. J'ai déjà du mal à me reconnaître dans la glace alors qu'est-ce que cela serait s'il n'était pas là pour moi. Il dépose un bisou sur ma joue puis me prend la main avant de m'amener jusqu'au canapé. Il va ensuite dans la cuisine pour nous chercher quelque chose à boire puis revient auprès de moi.

- Ça va un peu mieux aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il avec espoir.

- Elle me manque.

- Quinn…

- Il y a presque trois semaines, elle s'est souvenue du jour où elle a eu son accident. Tu sais de quoi est-ce qu'on a parlé juste avant ?

Il me fait non de la tête et m'indique de le lui raconter.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on ait des enfants. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle aurait du être enceinte et j'aurais du être là en train de prendre soin d'elle, mais il a fallu que ce chauffard lui rentre dedans et fasse envoler nos projets par la même occasion. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne se serait pas rendu compte que Brittany est vivante si rien de tout cela ne se serait passé, et dans le cas contraire comme on aurait du attendre notre premier enfant au moment où elle l'a retrouvé, elle aurait tiré un trait sur leur relation. Au lieu de cela, je suis là en train de me demander si elle va me revenir un jour. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si elle la choisit elle et pas moi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va faire ce que tu as dit. Elle va tirer un trait sur Brittany, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de le faire.

- Le mois prochain, tu diras exactement le contraire à Britt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit parce que je crois qu'elle est encore plus heureuse avec toi qu'avec Brittany. Elle l'aura comprit dans deux mois quand elle devra faire son choix entre vous deux.

S'il croit avoir réussi à me remonter ainsi le moral, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond.

- Tu as déjà songé à la quitter ? Me demande-t-il soudainement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

- Pour mettre un terme à tout cela et arrêter de te faire du mal.

- J'aime San… ok, je le déteste aussi mais je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un alors je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça. Il faut que je sois forte et que je me batte pour l'avoir.

Quelqu'un nous interrompt dans notre conversation en frappant à la porte, je me demande de qui est-ce qu'il peut s'agir cette fois-ci. Je vais ouvrir d'un pas las puis fait face à Rachel, Finn et Rowan. Le petit me saute dessus en me voyant et m'arrache un premier sourire en quatre jours. Je lui ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux bruns et il se met aussitôt à rire.

- Entrez. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Je veux un chocolat, me dit Rowan sans réfléchir.

- Chaud ou froid ?

- Tiède, me répond-il aussitôt.

- Hum… le portrait craché de ta mère, souris-je.

Rachel sourit elle aussi avant de me regarder avec sérieux. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire.

- Santana n'est pas là ? Parce qu'on est venu pour vous parler à toutes les deux dans la mesure qu'on s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles.

- Elle n'est pas ici.

- Dans ce cas, on va patienter qu'elle revienne. On a tout notre temps.

- Cela ne sert à rien de l'attendre. Elle ne va pas venir.

- POV Santana -

Mon téléphone sonne et c'est sans la moindre surprise que je vois le nom de Rachel s'afficher sur l'écran. Comme d'habitude, je ne décroche pas et j'attends qu'elle tombe sur ma messagerie. J'aime bien Rachel, elle est devenue une véritable amie mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se mêle de ma vie privée, chose qu'elle va faire à coup sûr si elle apprend que tout ne va pas pour le mieux entre moi et Quinn alors je préfère l'éviter pour le moment afin qu'elle ne le sache pas. L'autre jour, elle a essayé de me prendre par les sentiments car elle m'a carrément envoyé une vidéo de Rowan qui me demandait de venir le voir parce que je lui manquais. Ça a été dur de l'ignorer mais j'ai quand même tenu bon. La sonnerie de mon portable s'arrête mais elle est très vite remplacée par celle qui m'indique que je viens de recevoir un nouveau message. Devinez de qui ? J'ouvre le sms que Rachel vient de m'envoyer afin de savoir ce qu'elle me veut exactement cette fois-ci.

_Tu as intérêt à décrocher si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de ta vie un enfer. Et crois-moi que j'en suis tout à fait capable !_

Je reçois alors une fois de plus un appel entrant de Rachel et je le laisse encore sonner jusqu'à ce que je me décide de décrocher pour qu'elle me laisse en paix par la suite.

- Allo ?

- Je veux une explication ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté Quinn ?

Alors là, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle ait déjà découvert plus ou moins la vérité. J'essaye de trouver une réponse à lui donner mais rien ne me vient.

- Santana, j'attends !

- Écoute Rachel, cela ne te regarde pas alors occupes toi plutôt de tes affaires et laisse moi tranquille.

Sur ce, je lui raccroche au nez préférant fuir cette conversation que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir. Mais c'est Rachel Berry donc je m'attends à ce qu'elle me rappelle. D'ailleurs…

- Rachel, quand je te dis que nos problèmes de couple ne te regardent pas, ça veut précisément dire qu'ils ne te regardent pas ! Lui dis-je juste après avoir décrocher.

- Quinn est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans votre salon et elle est inconsolable alors si, cela me regarde. Tu as intérêt de rappliquer tout de suite et d'arranger la situation.

Je sens que mes yeux s'humidifient et une larme s'échappe alors de mon œil gauche pour couler le long de ma joue, elle est très vite rejointe par de nombreuses autres. Je ne veux pas que Quinn souffre, encore moins par ma faute, et même si je savais avant que c'était le cas, qu'on me le confirme m'est insupportable.

- Tu pleures ? S'étonne-t-elle à l'autre bout du fils.

- J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. Je veux que tu prennes soin de Quinn, je sais que Puck le fait déjà mais elle a besoin d'être très entourée en ce moment.

- C'est de toi qu'elle a besoin… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux mais je suis sûre que c'est trois fois rien en réalité, je sais que vous vous aimez et que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre alors reviens ici Santana.

- Je ne peux pas. S'il te plait, prends bien soin d'elle.

Je raccroche à nouveau et attends un long moment avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne m'appellera plus pour l'instant. Je tente maintenant de me calmer avant que Brittany ne rentre de son dernier cours de danse de la journée, je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle me voie dans cet état car je sais déjà que me voir pleurer lui fait mal au cœur mais me voir pleurer pour Quinn le lui déchire.

Je décide ensuite de prendre une douche afin d'essayer de me changer un peu les idées. D'ici le retour de Britt, je ne devrais ne penser plus qu'à elle. L'eau chaude me relaxe petit à petit et j'augmente la température au fur et à mesure afin que mon esprit puisse entrer dans un état de plénitude totale. Je commence presque à planer tellement il fait de plus en plus chaud ici et je pense plus à rien d'autre que cela. C'est fou ce que je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup. Je penche ma tête sous le jet d'eau afin d'augmenter encore plus cette sensation de bien-être. Mon corps devient mou, mes articulations sont faibles et mes jambes ont du mal à rester droites. Je sens alors que je commence à vaciller et je rejoins le sol à toute vitesse.

- POV Brittany -

Je rentre enfin à la maison. Oui, enfin ! J'aime mon travail mais j'aime beaucoup plus Santana, celle pour qui je suis faite et qui m'a toujours comprise, qui m'a toujours aimé. J'entends l'eau couler depuis la salle de bain et je m'y rends tout de suite avec l'idée de me faufiler sous la douche avec elle. En entrant, j'ai du mal à la voir à cause de buée, je m'avance et je la découvre inconsciente dans la douche, je me précipite alors à ses côtés en essayant de garder mon calme. J'éteins l'eau bouillante qui est certainement la cause de son malaise et lui secoue la tête pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Un faible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand elle ouvre ses yeux qui rencontrent immédiatement les miens. Je la porte ensuite dans mes bras et l'emmène dans notre chambre où je l'allonge sur le lit.

- Ne me refais plus jamais cela San. J'ai eu très peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Désolé mon cœur…, me souffle-t-elle. Je voulais juste m'apaiser un peu. Je te promets de prendre des douches plus tièdes à l'avenir.

Sa promesse me rassure. Quand Sanny m'en fait une, elle la tient toujours. Je m'en vais alors dans la salle de bain et revient avec une serviette de bain. Je lui essuie le corps pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, il fait encore bon mais on ne sait jamais. Je m'occupe ensuite de ses cheveux. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je lui cherche quelques vêtements dans la penderie pour qu'elle s'habille. J'aime bien la voir toute nue mais j'ai prévu qu'on sorte ce soir alors bon… Je la regarde tandis qu'elle enfile ses sous-vêtements, elle a l'air pensive. Est-elle en train de penser à Quinn ? Peut-être. Soudain, elle lève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Brittany.

Elle pense définitivement à Quinn…

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre est intitulé "La vérité" et sera posté le weekend prochain comme d'habitude.


	5. La vérité

Hey! Nouveau chapitre en ce samedi matin, avec un petit bon dans le temps. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La vérité**

- POV Puck -

Je me trouve au « Santa Anna » où je suis censé rencontrer Santana avant qu'elle ne retourne avec Quinn après avoir passé un mois avec Brittany, et que j'aille de mon côté chez Brittany pour la soutenir à son tour. Ça a été assez dur de veiller sur Quinn parce que c'est tout simplement impossible de lui remonter le moral quand on ne s'appelle pas Santana Lopez. Heureusement que Rachel et Finn étaient aussi là dans un premier temps puis Kurt et Blaine. On était suffisamment nombreux pour réussir à entretenir son temps libre mais cela ne va pas être le cas pour Brittany puisque, de nous cinq, je suis le seul à être au courant qu'elle est encore en vie.

Je vois San arriver main dans la main avec Brittany. A la base, il était prévu que seule Santana vienne pour que je puisse lui parler seul à seul, mais en fait cela ne m'étonne même pas que Britt soit aussi venue parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai vu San au cours du mois passé, elle avait toujours tenu à être présente dans la mesure où elle avait peur que je m'en prenne encore à la brune. C'était compréhensible dans un premier temps mais maintenant il faudrait qu'elle arrête de psychoter. Elles s'installent en face en moi après qu'on se soit salué et je demande aussitôt à la blonde si elle peut nous laisser seuls, chose qu'elle refuse de faire bien évidemment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, il ne va rien me faire, lui souffle Santana à l'oreille.

Brittany acquiesce au bout de quelques secondes puis elle embrasse San avant de partir. Je trouve leur baiser franchement hot et j'avoue que ça m'excite un peu, beaucoup même. Ça me rappelle la fois où on a couché tous les trois ensembles. Ce soir-là, j'étais en double rencard avec Artie et les filles, j'aurais seulement du me faire Santana mais finalement Brittany s'est jointe à nous. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

- De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler au juste ? Me fait sortir Santana de mes pensées.

- Je voulais juste savoir comment ça a été avec Brittany ce mois-ci et à quel point Quinn a pu te manquer ou pas.

- Tout a été absolument parfait avec Britt. Elle a été merveilleuse avec moi et je sais qu'elle agissait naturellement, qu'elle ne le faisait pas seulement pour que je la préfère, alors je suis triste de la quitter pour le mois à venir mais j'en suis à la fois contente parce que cela veut dire que je vais enfin retrouver Quinn, elle m'a énormément manqué et la présence de Brittany n'a pas su combler son absence.

- Il ne te reste donc plus qu'à voir si Brittany te manquera plus ou moins que Quinn, et tu pourras faire ton choix à partir de là.

- Tu me promets de bien prendre soin de B ?

- Tout comme je me suis occupée que Quinn. Enfin bon, j'avais aussi l'aide de Finn, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine. D'ailleurs, je te souhaite bon courage avec eux parce qu'ils te détestent tous.

- Ça m'est égal tant que Q ne me déteste pas elle aussi…

- POV Quinn -

C'est aujourd'hui que Santana revient à la maison et j'aurais le droit de l'avoir rien qu'à moi pendant tout un mois. Un mois pendant laquelle je serai Quinn la petite amie parfaite, douce et attentionnée. Finalement, je pense que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir perdu au pile ou face et que je me sois retrouvée la deuxième à être avec Santana parce que quand elle va faire son choix, dans un mois, ce sera moi qu'elle choisira car elle aura plus en tête ce qui ce sera passé durant les semaines qu'elle aura passées en ma compagnie que celles avec Brittany.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, ce doit être ma San. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir de l'entrée pour constater que je suis à tomber dans cette robe puis j'ouvre la porte pour faire face à… Rachel.

- Salut Quinn, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-elle en entrant à l'intérieur comme si elle était chez elle.

- Ça va très bien…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire cela. Je sais que ce n'est pas la forme en ce moment alors cela ne te sert à rien d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire. N'oublie pas que je suis là pour t'aider.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a posé cette question si elle pensait déjà connaître la réponse ? Elle va ensuite dans la cuisine et s'occupe de préparer le petit déjeuner alors que j'en ai déjà prit un pour une fois. Je ne tente même pas de lui dire car je sais qu'elle ne me croira pas. En même temps, je lui ai affirmé le contraire à plusieurs reprises et elle a découvert à chaque fois que j'avais menti. Je la laisse donc faire puis je mange mon second petit déjeuner de la journée, à toute vitesse cette fois parce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit partie d'ici avant que Santana n'arrive.

J'entends de nouveaux coups contre la porte d'entrée et j'espère pour une fois que ce ne soit pas San. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Rachel la voit pour le moment car nous sommes censées être séparées à ses yeux et j'ai encore moins envie d'entrer dans une explication un tant soit peu crédible que je ne suis pas capable de lui fournir. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une paire de lèvres se colle aux miennes. Notre baiser me donne envie d'oublier la présence de Rachel pendant deux minutes. Pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter de ces retrouvailles avec la femme de ma vie. J'entoure sa taille de mes mains et je l'attire vers moi ne voulant plus me retrouver à plus d'un centimètre d'elle.

- Toi ! S'exclame tout à coup Rachel.

Je me sépare à contre cœur de Santana tandis que la petite brune s'approche vers elle en la pointant du doigt.

- Je te somme de t'en aller tout de suite et de laisser Quinn tranquille. Par ta faute, on a du la ramasser à la petite cuillère il y a un mois et il est hors de question qu'on le refasse à nouveau.

- Je suis vraiment désolée mon cœur…, me souffle Santana en baissant la tête.

- Tu as beau l'être, cela ne changera rien au fait que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !

- Écoute Rachel, Santana va rester ici que cela te plaise ou non. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble et tout va aller pour le mieux à partir de maintenant… Je sais que tu ne dois rien comprendre mais je te demande ne pas essayer d'y arriver. Laisse-nous seules maintenant, s'il te plait.

- Qu… quoi ? Mais… mais…

- N'essaye pas de comprendre, lui dis-je à nouveau.

Je lui indique la porte de sortie, elle lance un « tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement » à Santana puis s'en va sans rien ajouter d'autre. Et là, je peux enfin vraiment profiter de San. Je la serre dans mes bras et elle répond aussitôt à mon étreinte mais je me sépare à nouveau quand je l'entends renifler. Elle pleure et c'est sûrement parce qu'elle s'en veut au plus profond d'elle de m'avoir fait souffrir.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir mon cœur. Rachel a un peu exagéré quand elle a dit qu'ils ont du me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Je ne pleure pas pour cela mais parce que je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as énormément manqué…

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou où je peux sentir son souffle chaud. Mon cœur fait de grands bonds dans ma poitrine tellement je suis contente d'apprendre que j'ai pu lui manquer à ce point alors qu'elle était avec Brittany. Cela me réconforte dans l'idée qu'elle va me choisir, ce n'est plus qu'une question de quelques semaines. On pourra ensuite reprendre notre vie là nous l'avons laissé ce matin-là où elle s'est réveillée après s'être souvenu de tout.

- POV Santana -

Les faibles rayons de soleils de ce mois de décembre me réveillent. Mes yeux s'habituent petit à petit à la lumière et je les ouvre complètement pour voir Quinn. Je tire la couette, descendue à notre taille, jusqu'à ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, puis je passe derrière son oreille les quelques mèches de cheveux qui m'empêchent d'apprécier son visage. Cela fait trois semaines que nous sommes de nouveau unies, trois semaines que je revis grâce à sa présence mais aussi trois semaines que je m'éteins à cause de l'absence de Brittany.

Au moment de quitter Brittany pour rejoindre Quinn, j'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle n'allait pas me manquer autant que Quinn. Elle me manquait tellement que je pensais que c'était impossible que ce soit aussi le cas pour B et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il se passe. Plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que l'idée de Puck de me faire vivre un mois avec chacune d'entre elles n'était pas bonne. Mais voilà, je suis quand même supposée choisir dans dix jours celle avec qui je vais passer le restant de ma vie, et même si je n'ai aucune idée de qui sera l'heureuse élue et que je ne le saurais peut-être pas au moment véridique, je sais que je vais le faire sans me dégonfler parce que cette situation ne peut plus durer. Elle a déjà été suffisamment longue et douloureuse pour nous trois, surtout pour elles, et il est donc temps que cela s'arrête.

Quinn grogne dans son sommeil et me fait lâcher un sourire. Je prends la décision de profiter à fond de ses derniers jours de tranquillité et je me rue alors sur son visage que j'embrasse à plusieurs reprises. Elle se réveille pour de bon et grogne encore plus mais je sais qu'elle apprécie ce que je lui fais alors je continue encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone nous interrompt brusquement. Là, c'est moi qui grogne tandis qu'elle en rit avant de se saisir du maudit portable. La façon dont elle fixe l'écran me fait comprendre que c'est Rachel qui l'appelle. Elle refuse l'appel puis retrouve sa place dans mes bras.

- Il faut qu'on leur dise la vérité, songe-t-elle. Ils pourront enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passe et ils nous laisserons tranquille… Je vais appeler Brittany pour lui demander si elle est d'accord qu'on leur annonce qu'elle est en vie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Que tu as raison, c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Cela nous permettra enfin de ne plus les avoir tout le temps sur le dos. Et puis, je pense qu'ils sont tous des personnes de confiance et qu'ils vont garder tout cela pour eux. Après tout, Britt est leur amie.

…

Q a donc appelé B, qui approuva son idée à l'instant même où elle lui en avait fait part. Elle a ensuite invité les quatre boulets qui se trouvent désormais dans notre appart. Rowan est lui aussi présent et il est bien le seul des cinq à me regarder sans me jeter le moindre regard froid.

- Je dois avouer que je suis très étonnée de voir que vous nous avez tous invité ce soir alors que cela fait trois semaines que vous nous fuyez comme la peste. J'espère que l'on pourra enfin tirer au clair cette histoire qui, si vous voulez mon avis, …

Honnêtement, j'aime bien Rachel même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, mais qu'elle arrête avec ses satanés monologues ! Vivement que Britt arrive, elle sera peut-être suffisamment sur le cul pour se la fermer.

- … je suis donc toute ouïe à ce que vous comptez nous dire et en échange, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez attentivement mes arguments et que vous sachiez en prendre compte. Santana, comme tu es la coupable dans l'histoire, je te laisserai te justifier de tes actes en premier lieu dès que Puck se sera enfin joint à nous.

Je roule des yeux et jette un coup d'œil à Quinn qui en fait pareil. Elle a franchement bien fait de se dire qu'il fallait qu'on les mette au courant, enfin surtout Rachel parce qu'elle commence à m'être limite insupportable. Un silence de plomb fait son apparition alors que nous attendons l'arrivée de Britt et de Puck. Je peux enfin souffler quand j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte d'entrée. Q va aussitôt leur ouvrir et je remarque qu'ils ont tous la bouche grande ouverte tellement ils sont scotcher de voir Brittany.

- Ah ! Vous vous la fermez maintenant, hein ? Dis-je avec revanche face à leur expression médusée.

- Je sais qui tu es, fait Rowan. Tu es la jolie fille qui vit dans les nuages. Tata San m'a montré des photos de toi.

B sourit à mon filleul puis son regard croise ceux des autres qui n'ont pas prononcé le moindre mot jusqu'à présent.

- Brittany…, bafouille enfin Finn qui n'arrive visiblement toujours pas à croire qu'elle se trouve en face de lui.

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'ais pas oublié mon prénom Finn, lui dit-elle en lui offrant une accolade. Tu n'es finalement pas aussi bête que je le pensais.

J'esquisse un sourire tandis qu'elle étreint cette fois-ci Rachel, puis Blaine et enfin Kurt.

- Il faudra que tu nous expliques ce qu'il se passe, bredouille-t-il tout aussi perdu que son frère.

On s'installe ensuite tous dans le salon, enfin on essaye de tous s'y installer parce qu'on est neuf et que le canapé ne peut permettre qu'à quatre personnes de s'y asseoir. Brittany commence par leur donner l'explication de sa fausse mort puis avec Quinn, elles leur racontent ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dernières semaines.

- Et tu aimes donc…les deux, me dit Finn avec une certaine incertitude.

Je me contente d'acquiescer, incapable de dire à voix haute que c'est le cas parce que je n'ai pas envie de dire à Quinn que j'aime Brittany et vice-versa. Rachel me prend la main et m'adresse un regard compatissant.

- Désolée d'avoir pensé autant de mal de toi. J'étais à mille lieux de m'imaginer tout cela.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Et donc, tu vas devoir faire ton choix dans dix jours ? Tu sais déjà qui tu vas choisir ou c'est encore confus pour toi ? Me demande alors Blaine.

- Je pense que oui, je le sais…

Gros mensonge ! Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus leur dire « Hey, je ne sais toujours pas qui de vous deux je vais choisir parce que je vous aime autant toutes les deux, et du coup je vais sûrement choisir en faisant pile ou face vu qu'on n'arrête pas de tout décider comme ça ces derniers temps ». Nous discutons encore quelques minutes avant que Brittany annonce qu'il est grand temps qu'elle s'en aille parce que nous ne sommes pas supposées nous voir. Puck l'accompagne et ils sont très vite suivis par les cinq autres.

- Et alors ? Tu vas choisir qui ? Me questionne Quinn dès que nous retrouvons seules.

- On n'est pas censé attendre encore dix jours avant que je vous l'annonce ? Essaye-je de contourner sa question.

- Si mais comme tu le sais déjà, autant le dire maintenant pour que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite. Si c'est moi que tu choisis, on l'annoncera à Britt et si c'est elle, tu n'auras qu'à prendre tes affaires et quitter cet appartement dès aujourd'hui.

- Attendons encore un peu s'il te plait.

- Je vois. C'est donc elle que tu as choisi, en déduit-elle en lâchant quelques larmes qui sont très vite suivit par tout un flot.

* * *

La semaine prochaine, on aura "Une autre solution". D'ici là, faites-moi part de vos avis.


	6. Une autre solution

Hey! Un chapitre un peu différent des autres car on n'a pas le POV d'un des persos principaux, mais celui de la psy de San. Cela devrait être le dernier POV d'un personnage d'ailleurs, à moins que je me décide de m'y remettre plus tard dans la fiction, ce que je n'envisage pas de faire pour le moment. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une autre solution**

- POV Lea -

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le cabinet médical. Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée de travail à mourir d'ennui ! J'affiche un putain de sourire qui montre que tout va bien pour moi et que j'adore mon travail plus que tout au monde alors qu'aujourd'hui, on est jeudi, le jour le plus chiant de la semaine, et je vais voir Jane qui me donne mon planning pour la journée. Je n'y jette même pas un coup d'œil car je vois toujours les mêmes patients ce jour-là. D'abord ce David Wallcott qui fait un gros complexe sur sa virginité, en même temps il a trente-trois ans, il est grand temps qu'il s'y mette. Puis, j'aurais la chance d'aider Mary a arrêté de se faire du mal pour un rien parce qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de la séparation de ses parents qui a eu lieu il y a déjà presque dix ans. Ensuite, j'écouterai d'une oreille non attentive Benjamin Denis se lamenter sur son divorce et après tout cela, j'aurais enfin le droit de souffler pendant ma pause déjeunée avant de recommencer avec une après-midi qui me donne aussi envie de me tirer une balle. Putain, qu'est-ce que je déteste le jeudi ! Je n'y ai que des patients qui me font regretter d'avoir choisi d'être psy. Et dire que pendant un moment, j'avais l'occasion de voir cette Santana Lopez. Au moins elle, elle n'était pas aussi chiante et conne qu'eux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais choisi de lui mettre ses rendez-vous les jeudis, pour avoir une petite envie de me lever ces jours-là. Mais, cette putain de garce a décidé d'arrêter de venir me voir du jour au lendemain. Enfin bref, je me rends dans mon bureau pour y déposer mon manteau et mon sac, puis je me dirige vers la salle d'attente du cabinet afin de retrouver ce cher David.

- Docteur Carter ?

Cette voix ! Non, je dois rêver. Cela ne peut pas être elle. Je me tourne dans la direction d'où provient la voix et rencontre le visage de Santana Lopez. Alléluia ! Je ne vais peut-être pas voir ce con de Wallcott. Pourvu qu'elle ait une tonne de problèmes afin que je puisse me débarrasser de toutes mes consultations de la journée.

- Santana ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je mens plutôt bien quand même !

- Pas vraiment à vrai dire et j'ai besoin de vous parler dès que possible… mais je comprendrais que vous soyez trop débordée et que vous refusiez pour le moment dans la mesure où cela fait déjà deux mois et demi que je ne suis pas venue.

- C'est vraiment urgent ?

Bah oui, je ne peux pas envoyer balader mes patients aussi rapidement. Il faut que je fasse croire que c'est vraiment important. Elle acquiesce et je lui lance un regard désolé alors qu'au fond, j'ai envie de crier et de sauter de joie. Je vais voir David et lui annonce que le rendez-vous est annulé pour cas de force majeure. Je me confonds en excuses avant de rejoindre Santana et de nous rendre dans mon bureau où nous nous asseyons chacune à notre place.

- Je me rappelle que la dernière fois où vous êtes venue, vous m'avez fait part d'un souvenir qui remonte au début du mois de mars. Comme votre accident à eu lieu à la fin de ce même mois, j'en déduis que vous vous en êtes sûrement souvenu.

- Je m'en suis rappelé le dimanche qui a suivit notre dernière consultation. Juste avant l'accident, Quinn et moi avons parlé de faire des enfants et elle m'a dit que si on aurait un garçon, elle voulait qu'on l'appelle Sloan…

Sloan ? Il n'y avait pas une blondasse qui s'appelait comme ça dans l'histoire ?

- …Et l'accident m'a permit de comprendre pas mal de choses à propos de Brittany qui est finalement bel et bien la Sloan que j'avais vu quelques temps plus tôt.

En fait, elle est peut-être aussi conne que mes autres patients de la journée. Bon ok, elle l'aime mais quand même, cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle est morte alors il faudrait peut-être qu'elle pense à se faire enfin une raison.

- Santana, Brittany est morte.

- Non, elle est vivante. Je suis allée la retrouver après m'être souvenue de l'accident et j'en ai eu la confirmation.

- Attendez. Elle est vraiment en vie ?

- Oui et c'est une longue histoire. Ce que vous devez savoir pour le moment, c'est que je l'aimais toujours comme j'aimais Quinn alors je suis sortie avec les deux. Au bout de plusieurs jours, un ami m'a conseillé de sortir un mois avec Brittany puis un mois avec Quinn en pensant que cela allait m'aider à avoir les idées un peu plus claires et que je puisse alors choisir avec laquelle des deux je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. Les deux mois sont passés et je suis censée leur faire part de mon choix aujourd'hui mais je ne sais toujours pas avec qui je veux être.

Si ça, ce n'est pas beau. Du drama, en veux-tu, en voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'adore cette fille ! Grâce à elle, j'aurais le droit aujourd'hui à une journée digne d'être vécue.

- J'aimerais rencontrer Quinn et Brittany afin d'avoir une petite conversation sur le sujet pour pouvoir vous éclairer ensuite de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

J'ai surtout envie de les voir pour me débarrasser de mes autres patients de la journée mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir cela. Elle approuve mon point de vue puis contacte les deux femmes, afin qu'elles viennent au cabinet, pendant que je vais voir Jane pour lui dire d'annuler tous mes rendez-vous de la journée. Puis, je retourne auprès de Santana pour que nous puissions parler un peu avant l'arrivée des deux blondes.

…

La première des deux copines de Santana à s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de moi est Quinn. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, c'était il y a quelques mois et je me souviens encore à quel point elle était très amoureuse de la brune. Allez savoir si c'est toujours le cas…

- J'aimerais tout d'abord savoir comment est-ce que vous vivez cette situation ?

- Tout va absolument très bien si on omet le fait que cela fait presque trois mois que ma relation avec Santana ne tient plus qu'à un fil parce qu'elle aime une autre personne que moi qui est elle aussi vivante et que depuis dix jours, je suis sûre à cent pour cent qu'elle ne va pas me choisir, me répond-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Et à votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tenu à vous rencontrer aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être pour que je ne me taille pas les veines dans un geste désespéré…

Le coup de suicide, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Tu as intérêt de bien faire ton boulot Lea…

- Quinn, Santana vous aime toujours et elle ne sait toujours pas avec qui de vous ou de Brittany elle veut être.

- Si elle ne le sait pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'aurait affirmé le contraire la semaine dernière ?

- Je ne connais pas les circonstances de cet aveu mais elle devait avoir jugé utile de vous mentir. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous ressentez exactement.

- De la souffrance et de la joie. A chaque fois qu'elle était avec Brittany, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir. Et quand elle est avec moi, je me sens revivre mais je souffre aussi parce que je me dis souvent qu'elle doit penser à elle… Et dire que tout cela est de ma faute. Elle m'avait imposée une condition pour qu'on sorte ensemble, c'était que j'accepte qu'elle aime aussi Britt. J'aurais du refuser et lui dire que c'était soit moi et personne d'autre, soit rien du tout.

- En admettant qu'elle aurait accepté de ne plus aimer Brittany, elle l'aurait quand même fait sans ne jamais vous l'avouer jusqu'à son retour.

- Donc j'aurais du choisir de ne pas sortir avec elle. Je sais que j'aurais pu refouler mes sentiments pour elle à l'époque. Nous serions restées meilleures amies et ça m'aurait parfaitement convenu au jour d'aujourd'hui.

- Et vous seriez passé à côté de quelque chose de magnifique, l'amour.

Putain, voilà que je commence à devenir sentimentale ! Ok, je suis supposée l'aider mais quand même, faut que j'arrête de parler comme ça.

- Dites-moi, seriez-vous capable de supporter de continuer à vivre ainsi pendant encore plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois ?

- Je n'ai plus envie de ressentir ce mal-être profond quand elle est avec elle. Je n'ai plus envie de l'embrasser en m'imaginant que ses lèvres ont gouté à celles de Britt quelques heures avant. J'en ai marre de penser qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me dit qu'elle aime, elle l'a dit peu de temps avant à Brittany et qu'elle le lui dira pas longtemps après. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir de son absence mais je suis tout de même prête à accepter encore et encore cette situation parce que cinquante pour cent de Santana, c'est mieux que cent pour cent de rien du tout.

Perso, je suis plutôt du genre à me dire qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, et être avec une polygame, c'est être mal accompagné si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

- Vous avez raison, c'est toujours mieux que rien mais mérite-t-elle vraiment que vous vous sacrifiez autant pour elle ?

- Elle le mérite largement sinon je l'aurais déjà quitté depuis longtemps.

Comme si elle en est vraiment capable…

…

Je me trouve désormais avec Brittany qui a l'air d'être contente d'être ici, enfin bref essayons d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

- Santana m'a appris tout à l'heure que vous n'avez pas essayé de la retrouver quand vous avez appris qu'elle était avec Quinn. Vous avez donc déjà réussi à accepter qu'elle puisse être avec elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas accepté, j'ai plutôt tenté de vivre avec parce que je l'aime et que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse même si pour cela, ça doit me faire très mal ici, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur le côté droit de sa poitrine.

J'essaye de passer outre le fait qu'elle s'est trompée quant à l'endroit où se trouve son cœur et je me focalise sur la douleur qu'elle ressent elle aussi.

- Comment ressentez-vous le fait qu'elle aime autant Quinn que vous ?

- Ça m'a tout d'abord fait comprendre que je ne suis pas si spéciale et unique que cela. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant que moi mais c'était sans compter sur Quinn. Avant, j'étais assez heureuse pour elle qu'elles soient ensemble mais maintenant que je suis de nouveau en couple avec Santana, je vois les choses différemment. La partager est vraiment très difficile à vivre. Maintenant que j'ai de nouveau la possibilité de l'avoir dans ma vie, je sens que j'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre, elle est un peu comme mon oxygène.

En réalité, c'est le dioxygène qui nous permet de vivre… enfin bon, elle ne sait déjà pas où se situe son cœur alors ne lui en demandons pas trop. Passons plutôt à la question suivante, celle que j'ai posé à Quinn tout à l'heure.

- Seriez-vous capable de supporter de continuer à vivre ainsi pendant encore plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois ?

- Je pourrais vivre toute ma vie comme ça parce que même si j'en souffre, je préfère qu'elle ne vive qu'à moitié avec moi que pas du tout car je sais que personne d'autre qu'elle n'arrivera à me rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle en est capable.

- Très bien. Merci d'être venue pour me donner votre point de vue sur tout cela. Je vais maintenant demander à ce qu'on appelle Santana pour qu'elle revienne afin que nous puissions faire le point sur tout cela.

- Vous allez lui dire quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire… Secret médical.

Elle a l'air déçue de ma réponse mais je m'en contrefiche et je la renvoie poliment d'où elle vient puis je vais à la rencontre de Jane pour lui dire qu'elle prévienne Santana que je suis prête à la recevoir. Je retourne ensuite dans mon bureau et y attends une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- Allons droit au but, lui dis-je dès qu'elle s'est installée en face de moi. Dites moi à quel point vous aimez Quinn sur une échelle de un à dix.

- Onze.

Logique.

- Et Brittany ?

- Pareil, onze.

- Elles souffrent énormément de cette situation et nous savons parfaitement toutes les deux que vous n'arriverez jamais à en choisir une alors si vous les aimez autant que vous l'affirmez, il est temps de penser à une autre solution, celle que vous fuyez depuis le début.

…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, intitulé "Les lettres", est donc prévu pour le week-end prochain comme d'habitude. En attendant, faites-moi part de vos impressions. A la semaine prochaine :)


	7. Les lettres

Hey! Nous passons donc dès ce chapitre en POV narrateur. J'aime bien utiliser le POV d'un perso car on peut toujours en savoir pas mal sur les sentiments et les avis de tel ou tel persos mais je préfère qu'on en sache un peu moins à partir de maintenant vu que les choses changent enfin. Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les lettres**

Après s'être saisit d'un crayon et de quelques feuilles de papier, Santana prit place sur la table de la cuisine. Elle fit tourner le crayon entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire.

_Mon cœur,_

Elle s'arrêta et chiffonna aussitôt la feuille qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin avant d'écrire sur une autre page.

_Brittany,_

_Tu es mon premier amour, tu es celle qui m'a permit de découvrir ce qu'est vraiment l'amour et qui m'a fait comprendre que je peux être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui sait aimer, qui sait prendre soin de la personne que j'aime, toi._

_Je me rappelle encore de notre tout premier rendez-vous où je t'ai pris la main. J'étais gênée que quelqu'un puisse nous voir ainsi mais j'étais surtout très heureuse d'être enfin tienne et d'avoir la possibilité de te dire à chaque instant à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point tu rendais ma vie plus belle au fils des jours. Les mois qui ont suivit ont été magnifiques, même quand nous vivions séparées l'une de l'autre parce que même si tu me manquais atrocement, j'arrivais à aller bien rien qu'avec nos appels. Le son de ta voix suffisait à me rappeler que tout allait bien même si tu n'étais pas là._

_Dans mes moments de solitude, je me suis souvent imaginer à quoi allait ressembler notre vie plus tard. On aurait acheté une grande maison dans la ville de ton choix, on aurait donné à Lord Tubbington un petit frère, je t'aurais demandé un mariage avec une jolie bague ornée d'un diamant, c'est sur une magnifique plage qu'on se serait promit de nous aimer pour toujours. Je t'aurais emmené à Venise ou à Rome pour notre lune de miel, je suis sûre que tu aurais adoré l'Italie, et je t'aurais proposé de faire des enfants à notre retour chez nous. Nous aurions eu deux enfants, d'abord un petit hispanique aussi doux et gentil que toi qu'on aurait appelé Benjamin ou Brayan, un prénom qui commence par un B quoi qu'il en soit. Trois ans plus tard, nous aurions accueillit une petite Blanca qui allait devenir ton portrait craché avec les années. Nous aurions été très heureux tous les quatre, je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux._

_Mais voilà, rien de tout cela ne pourra jamais se produire parce que la mort nous a séparé plus tôt que prévu et que j'ai fini par aimer Quinn, l'aimer autant que je t'aime. J'avais alors de nouveaux projets en tête, avec elle cette fois-ci, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes et que tu les balayes tous par ta simple présence. Je ne te le reproche pas parce que pour dire vrai, je n'ai jamais aussi heureuse de toute ma vie que le jour où nous sommes retrouvées. Ce moment où j'ai pu à nouveau me perdre dans tes yeux bleus, où j'ai pu frissonner en te prenant la main, où je me suis sentie apaisée par ta douce voix, où tu m'as rassuré par le baiser que nous nous sommes échangé, ce moment là restera à jamais gravé dans ma tête._

_Tu as rendue ma vie plus belle Brittany. Je t'aime comme il n'est pas permit d'aimer, je ne veux que ton bonheur et je sais que tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre avec moi alors c'est pour cela que je quitte aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus le droit de te faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait ces derniers mois. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile mais promet-moi d'essayer d'être heureuse sans moi, de trouver quelqu'un qui te mérite, quelqu'un qui n'aura des sentiments que pour toi, quelqu'un avec qui un futur est envisageable._

_Pardonne-moi,_

_Santana._

Elle lu une fois la lettre puis se lança dans celle qui allait être destinée à Quinn pour lui dire qu'elle la quittait elle aussi. Deux heures plus tôt, Lea Carter lui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'elle les quitte toutes les deux en lui affirmant que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle s'était ensuite rendue chez Rachel pour écrire calmement à ses deux futures ex-copines. Dès qu'elle en eu terminé avec la lettre pour Quinn, elle glissa les lettres dans deux enveloppes sur lesquelles elle inscrivit le nom de deux blondes. Elle se rendit ensuite dans le salon où l'attendaient Rachel, Finn et Rowan pour leur dire au revoir car elle comptait aussi partir vivre ailleurs.

- Tu veux vraiment quitter la ville ? Lui demanda la petite brune.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux de faire. Si je reste à New York, elles tenteront de tout faire pour que nous nous remettions ensemble alors qu'elles pourront parvenir à m'oublier si je m'en vais loin d'ici.

- Je veux pas que tu partes, fit son filleul en se collant à elle.

- Il le faut Rowan mais je te promets de t'appeler dès que j'arriverai dans ma nouvelle maison. Tu pourras même venir me voir avec tes parents pendant les vacances d'été et comme on sera chez moi, tu auras le droit de manger autant de hot-dogs et de milkshakes que tu voudras.

Le garçonnet sourit à cette idée, Santana l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son front puis étreignit ensuite le père du petit garçon.

- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté qu'on devienne amis après toutes les remarques que tu m'as faites au lycée, parce que je me dis maintenant que ça n'aura finalement servit à rien, lui dit Finn.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Finnocence.

- Prends soin de toi Satan.

- Merci Finn. Quant à toi Rachel, je t'interdis formellement de donner de mes nouvelles aux filles.

- Tu connais Quinn, elle me tortura tant je ne lui aurais rien dit.

- Et bien, subis ses tortures en silence parce que c'est ce qu'il y a mieux pour tout le monde, surtout pour elles… Et si le seul moyen que tu trouveras pour que Quinn m'oublie est de l'embrasser, je t'en donne la permission.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant du jour où elle avait avoué à son amie qu'elle avait déjà souhaité embrassé la blonde alors qu'elles étaient au lycée.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que Rachel en ait aussi envie, ce qui n'est pas le cas, rétorqua Finn en saisissant sa femme pour la taille. N'est-ce pas Rach ?

- Une telle chose ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, mentit-elle à la perfection.

L'hispanique sourit puis serra la petite brune dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer Rachel.

- Toi aussi. Penses à nous appeler quand tu seras à l'aéroport et que tu auras enfin choisi ta ville de destination.

Elle acquiesça puis se saisit de son sac à main et des deux lettres avant de les quitter tous les trois pour un bon bout de temps. Un taxi l'amena ensuite au 405 East 61st Street où elle n'allait désormais plus habiter. Elle demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre quelques instants puis se rendit à l'intérieur de l'immeuble où elle rencontra le vieux concierge dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Mr Young. Je voulais vous demander un service. Est-ce que vous pourriez aller voir Quinn pour lui donner ces deux lettres ?

- Petite, j'ai pas mal de boulot pour le moment. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas toi-même vu qu'elle est ta copine ?

Elle soupira et sortit un billet de cent dollars de son portefeuille qu'elle lui tendit avec les enveloppes.

- A vrai dire, je dispose d'un peu de temps libre, dit l'ancien en prenant le tout.

Santana rejoignit ensuite le taxi qui la conduisit à l'aéroport JFK cette fois-ci tandis que Young se rendit de suite au troisième étage pour se débarrasser aussitôt des lettres. Quand elle lui ouvrit, Quinn fut surprise de le voir sur le palier de sa porte alors qu'elle pensait tomber sur Santana qui devait revenir ici pour lui faire part à elle et à Brittany, qui était elle aussi présente, de la suite des événements. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il lui donna les enveloppes sur lesquelles elle reconnu immédiatement la fine écriture de sa brune. Elle remercia le concierge puis remit celle qui ne lui été pas destinée à Brittany.

- Ce n'est quand même pas…, commença la danseuse en pensant aussitôt à une lettre de rupture.

- J'en ai bien peur, fit l'autre blonde avant d'ouvrir nerveusement l'enveloppe pour découvrir si elles avaient raison ou tord.

Elle jeta directement un coup d'œil à la fin pour avoir la confirmation qu'elle la quittait. L'hispanique venait de la quitter par courrier, elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de le faire en face. La journaliste déchira le bout de papier et le laissa tomber à ses pieds, ne voulant pas lire tout ce que Santana voulait lui dire. Des larmes commencèrent très vite à perler ses yeux puis elle regarda Brittany pour remarquer que Santana l'avait elle aussi quitter vu l'expression qui habitait son visage. Le regard de la danseuse croisa ensuite celui de son amie et aucune des deux ne prononcèrent le moindre mot pendant plusieurs secondes. Les larmes de Quinn finirent par couler le long de ses joues et Brittany décida d'aller la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller Quinn. Tu vois voir que cela va être très dur dans un premier temps mais tu arriveras à te faire à son absence, essaya-t-elle de la réconforter en retentant ses propres larmes.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as déjà réussi à l'oublier par le passé que je vais y arriver moi aussi, pleura-t-elle en retour.

La plus grande se garda ensuite de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Elle la laissa juste pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

- Tu veux bien rester ici avec moi ? Demanda Quinn après s'être arrêté pendant un bref instant de verser des larmes pour son ex. Tu es la seule qui peut vraiment comprendre ce que je peux ressentir.

- Bien sûr parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi… Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter à nouveau cela toute seule.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Le prochain chapitre, intitulé "La langue pendue de Rowan", ne sera posté pas avant lundi en huit car je ne serais pas chez moi le week-end et que je ne pourrais donc pas le poster avant.


	8. La langue pendue de Rowan

Hello! Avec noël qui arrive bientôt, voilà un petit chapitre situé sur la période de noël. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La langue pendue de Rowan**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Santana avait quitté New York et qu'elle n'avait pas donné de signe de vie à qui que ce soit d'autres que Rachel. La semaine de noël était arrivée et elle n'allait pas être vécue dans cette bulle de bonheur habituelle. Les Hudson-Berry et les Anderson-Hummel avaient décidés de retourner à Lima pendant cette semaine là afin de la passer en famille. Brittany avait choisi de rester chez elle, de crainte de tomber sur des connaissances de Lima qui la croyaient morte, et sa famille avait prévu de faire le déplacement pour la voir. Pour ce qui était de Quinn, elle restait elle aussi dans la grosse pomme, elle ne voulait pas entendre sa mère lui dire qu'elle allait finir par se remettre de l'absence de Santana ou au contraire lui caser du sucre sur son dos pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Quant à Puck, il avait décidé de rester avec ses amies parce qu'il ne voulait pas les laisser tomber avant qu'elles n'aillent vraiment mieux, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très proche de sa famille.

Le jour du réveillon de noël, Puck sortit de chez lui dès le matin pour rendre visite à Quinn et il rencontra Brittany dans le couloir qui se dirigeait vers la porte de l'autre blonde tout en portant un énorme sac de voyage ainsi qu'une valise.

- Euh… tu fais quoi au juste Brittany ?

- J'emménage chez Quinn, répondit-elle tout naturellement. On a décidé cela hier.

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'iroquois qui ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait que les deux filles puissent vouloir vivre ensemble alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux indirectement fautives du départ de Santana.

- Quinn ne va vraiment pas bien, elle a besoin que quelqu'un soit toujours avec elle et je n'aime vraiment plus vivre toute seule maintenant que San n'est plus là alors on a décidé de vivre ensemble.

- Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure chose pour vous deux…, fit-il en haussant des épaules. Mais au fait, dis-moi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas toujours en train de pleurer sur ton sort comme Quinn ? D'un côté, je dois dire que ça m'arrange un peu de n'avoir à consoler que Q mais d'un autre côté, je trouve cela quand même bizarre que tu te sois remise si rapidement de la fuite de Santana. C'est comme si tu ne l'aimais pas tant que cela.

- J'aime San autant que Quinn l'aime mais je sais déjà ce que cela fait de vivre sans elle, je l'ai fait pendant plus de quatre ans. Et contrairement à Quinn, je sais qu'il faut que je l'oublie, qu'il ne faut pas que j'espère qu'elle revienne.

- Et si elle revient ?

- Le temps qu'elle décide de le faire, j'aurais déjà tiré un trait sur elle. Et puis, de toute façon, la lettre m'a fait prendre conscience que je mérite mieux que Santana, je mérite quelqu'un qui n'aura que des sentiments pour moi, et non pas une personne qui, en plus de tout cela, a été lâche au point de me quitter par écrit.

- Et tu préférerais que cette autre personne soit une fille ou un garçon ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger regard séducteur.

- Désolé mais ce ne sera pas avec toi Puck.

- Dommage, j'aurais au moins tenté ma chance, ria-t-il un peu avec elle avant de se saisir du gros sac que la blonde avait déposé par terre le temps qu'ils se parlent. Allons chez Quinn maintenant… enfin chez Quintany devrais-je plutôt dire. Et sinon, il te reste beaucoup de choses à monter ?

- Oui, je ne viens que de commencer mais Quinn m'a dit qu'elle allait m'aider. Il y a les meubles que je mettrais dans la chambre ainsi quelques cartons dans une camionnette que j'ai louée pour l'occasion. Il reste aussi plusieurs meubles chez moi mais j'ai prévu de les vendre vu qu'on n'aura pas la place où les mettre ici.

- Je vais vous aider alors, et je vais pouvoir ainsi te montrer à quel point je suis un homme fort.

Ils s'y rendirent ensuite de ce pas dans l'appartement des deux blondes et retrouvèrent Quinn qui était en train d'essayer de faire passer avec difficulté le bureau de la salle de travail à travers la porte qui menait au salon.

- Il ne passera jamais, la prévint aussitôt Puck. Il faudra le démonter.

- Super ! Même ce fichu bureau me rend la vie merdique, soupira-t-elle avec ironie avant de donner un coup de pied au meuble.

Les deux entrants se regardèrent un instant puis Puck décida d'aller chercher ses outils et il s'attaqua au bureau qu'il remonta avec la danseuse dans la chambre de Quinn avant qu'il ne retourne chercher d'autres cartons. La petite blonde vint ensuite y déposer son ordinateur portable, l'imprimante, des papiers dont la majorité concernait le journal et un cadre où il y avait une photo de l'Unholy Trinity.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que tu conserves cette photo d'elle, lui dit Brittany.

- Tout comme ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'aimer toujours autant, de penser à elle pendant des heures ou même d'espérer qu'elle puisse me revenir un jour et qu'elle ne soit cette fois-ci seulement amoureuse de moi. Ce ne sont vraiment pas de bonnes idées mais je le fais quand même parce que c'est plus fort que moi.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, des larmes firent peu à peu leur apparition et elle craqua pour la énième fois depuis que Santana l'avait quittée. Elle se trouvait ridicule de pleurer autant pour elle, de n'être par moment plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ces derniers jours mais elle l'avait dit, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa relation avec Santana avait toujours été en quelque sorte magique à ses yeux. L'hispanique l'avait toujours comprise, avait toujours su prendre soin d'elle et la rendait toujours heureuse. Elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'au retour de Brittany où elle avait alors commencé à lui faire du mal et surtout jusqu'à ce qu'elle la quitte.

- Santana nous rendait heureuse mais on arrivera à trouver une autre personne nous le fera aussi et qui n'aura pas de sentiments pour une autre personne. Une personne qui sera spécial quoi qu'elle fasse, que ce soit préparer le petit déjeuner, raconter des histoires drôles, faire l'amour…

Quinn pleura de plus belle face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et Brittany la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler tandis que Puck entrait à son tour dans la pièce pour voir ce qu'il se passait après qu'il ait ramené quelques affaires de la blonde dans l'autre chambre.

- Elle pleure alors que tu lui as parlé de faire l'amour ? Essaya de demander avec discrétion l'iroquois.

- Aujourd'hui, cela fait quatre ans qu'on a eu notre première fois, se lamenta la petite blonde.

Puck et Brittany se lancèrent un nouveau regard en se demandant une fois de plus comment est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire oublier Santana à Quinn. Comme si elle avait tout comprit, la journaliste leur dit alors :

- C'est bon, arrêtez d'essayer de vous occuper de moi. Je vais bien finir par m'en remettre un jour ou l'autre… Allons plutôt chercher le reste des affaires de Britt avant que tout le monde arrive.

- On s'en occupe avec Brittany, fit Puck. Reste plutôt ici et repose-toi un peu.

Ces deux là partirent donc ensemble pour faire un autre aller-retour entre l'appartement et la camionnette. Ils virent dans le hall d'entrée un petit groupe d'enfants, qui étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de cartes sortit tout droit d'un dessin-animé, et sourirent aussitôt devant le bonheur et l'insouciance qui les entouraient.

- Tu as déjà pensé à avoir d'autres enfants ? Demanda Brittany.

- Je ne sais pas parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en occuper correctement sans penser à Beth, sans les comparer avec elle.

- Elle te manque ?

- C'est ma fille alors bien sûr qu'elle me manque mais je ne regrette pas de ne pas pouvoir être son père car il faut regarder la réalité en face, on n'était pas prêt à élever un enfant alors que là, je suis sûr que tout se passe bien pour elle avec Shelby. Et toi, tu aimerais en avoir ?

- J'en voulais avec Santana mais maintenant que plus rien n'est possible entre nous…

Un haussement d'épaules conclut sa phrase tandis que Puck bronchait.

- Même si tu ne le fais pas voir, tu es comme Quinn au fond ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je sais vivre sans elle que tout est facile pour moi en ce moment car je ne peux pas arrêter de l'aimer du jour au lendemain.

Ils sortirent ensuite dans le froid de la ville et attrapèrent chacun un gros carton quand un de leur voisin fit son apparition.

- Un coup de main ? Proposa-t-il.

- On ne va pas le refuser, fit l'iroquois. Merci Tim.

- C'est pour quoi tout cela ? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant lui aussi d'un carton.

- J'emménage chez Quinn, lui répondit la blonde. Et toi, tu fais quoi ici tout seul ? Tu n'es pas avec ta famille pour noël ?

- Ils habitent en Australie et comme je n'ai pas pu obtenir de vacances cette semaine, je me suis contenté de leur envoyer un colis par l'US Postal.

- Oh, c'est triste que tu sois tout seul pour le réveillon, fit Brittany en se rappelant à quel point cela l'était pour elle quand elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec ses proches. Viens manger à l'appartement ce soir.

- C'est vraiment gentil Sloan mais je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer…

- Si je te le propose, c'est parce que cela me ferais plaisir que tu viennes. On pourra enfin faire connaissance.

Il accepta finalement et ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage où ils déposèrent les cartons dans la chambre de la danseuse. Les deux garçons se chargèrent du peu qu'il restait à monter et Brittany retourna auprès de Quinn qui était assise en tailleur sur son lit et qui regardait l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- J'attends que Rachel se connecte, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de le faire.

L'autre blonde s'installa alors à côté de son amie, voulant elle aussi avoir des nouvelles de ses amis et la diva apparut tout à coup à l'écran.

- Hey !... Oh, tu es là aussi Britt. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir les filles. Comment est-ce que vous allez ?

- Ça va assez bien, répondit la plus grande. Avec Q, on a décidé de vivre ensemble.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la brunette. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Pourquoi cela ne le serait-il pas ? Questionna Quinn.

- A cause de ce que vous représentez l'une pour l'autre.

- Je pense que c'est justement pour cela qu'elles ont décidés de faire ce choix, intervint Finn en apparaissant à son tour à l'écran. Elles savent ce que cela fait de se faire quitter par Santana alors elles sont très bien placées pour s'entraider.

- En fait Finn, tu es vraiment très intelligent, fit Brittany. Tu comprends tout contrairement à Rachel.

La petite brune roula des yeux tandis que le géant souriait bêtement devant ce compliment. La petite tête de Rowan vint ensuite compléter le tableau de la famille Hudson-Berry et Quinn sourit elle aussi rien qu'en le voyant.

- Tu me manques beaucoup tata Quinn. J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt se revoir… Maman, on pourra appeler tata San après ?

- Quoi ? Tu es en contact avec Santana et tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit ! S'exclama immédiatement la journaliste. Tu attendais quoi pour le faire ?

- Quinn…

- Elle habite où au juste ?

- Elle t'a quitté pour ton bien, il ne faut pas que tu la retrouves.

- C'est elle mon bien alors si, il faut que je la retrouve et que je le fasse le plus vite possible.

- Quinn, mets-toi bien dans la tête que Santana ne pourra plus te rendre heureuse. Il faut que tu l'oublies.

- Comme si c'était si facile que cela, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et bien, si Finn…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit son amie. San et Finn ne sont pas comparables parce que sur échelle de un à dix, San vaut dix alors que Finn ne vaut qu'à peine cinq.

- Merci pour le compliment, ironisa celui-ci.

- Finn vaut dix, fit Rachel qui était outrée par la remarque de Quinn.

- Mon papa est le meilleur du monde entier, avança Rowan.

- Finn vaut moins que moi donc il ne peut pas valoir plus de neuf, intervint Puck en entrant dans la chambre après avoir entendu ce fragment de conversation.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas valoir dix ? Demanda alors Tim pour entrer dans la conversation à son tour. Il est pourtant plutôt sympathique.

- Merci Tim, dit Rachel. Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon mari à sa juste valeur.

- Moi aussi je pense que Puck vaut plus que Finn, opina Brittany qui reçu un sourire de l'iroquois en retour.

- Mais on s'en fout de savoir combien vaut réellement Finn ! S'impatienta la journaliste. Parce que la question est, où est partit vivre Santana ?

- Elle est partit vivre quelque part où il y a beaucoup de soleils, lui répondit Rowan. C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Comme à New York et à Lima, il n'y a qu'un seul soleil alors elle doit vivre dans une autre ville.

- Rowan, la prochaine fois que tu parleras à tata San, tu pourras lui demander où….

Quinn n'avait pas terminé sa question que Rachel avait coupé la conversation pour que son fils ne l'entende pas. Santana lui avait demandé de faire en sorte qu'aucune des deux blondes ne sachent où elle allait vivre et elle tenait à faire ce que l'hispanique souhaitait. La blonde ne tenta même pas d'inviter la diva à une autre conversation, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait refuser,elle se mit ensuite à penser aux quelques États du pays où il faisait beau en décembre, et les quatre jeunes adultes décidèrent de terminer d'aménager la chambre de Brittany avant l'arrivée imminente de ses parents.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Un avis? Une remarque? Le prochain chapitre, intitulé "A Very Quim Christmas", est donc prévu pour le week-end qui vient.


	9. A Very Quim Christmas

Hello! Vraiment peu de reviews sur le dernier chapitre. C'est dommage de voir que malgré le fait que la fiction soit assez lue, je ne peux voir que peu d'avis. Enfin, merci à ceux qui ont pensé à le faire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : A Very Quim Christmas**

Il était à peine sept heures du matin quand Quinn se réveilla le jour de noël. La veille, ils avaient tous dîner dans une ambiance qui se voulait conviviale mais qui ne l'était pas à ses yeux, il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle n'entendit aucun bruit provenir du reste de l'appartement et ne s'en étonna pas. Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle tout le monde s'était couché, il était clair qu'ils allaient tous dormir pendant encore quelques heures.

Elle se leva, sortit de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Brittany. Elle aurait voulu aller la rejoindre pour trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses bras mais la danseuse partageait son lit avec sa petite sœur Ashley pour quelques nuits. Elle quitta donc son appartement et alla chez Puck. Par chance, la porte était ouverte. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur sans faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les parents de son amie qui dormaient dans la chambre d'amis de l'iroquois et entra dans la chambre de celui-ci. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et se blottit contre le corps chaud de son ami qui se réveilla aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Quinn ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir…

Le footballeur se leva alors pour se retrouver assis et fixa la blonde droit dans les yeux.

- Écoutes Quinn, je sais que tu souffres de l'absence de Santana et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tu t'en remettes mais tu ne peux pas avoir besoin de moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-heures. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était partie seulement pour deux ou trois semaines et que je pourrais donc te laisser agir ainsi, là elle est partie pour de bon, elle ne reviendra jamais et il faut que tu apprennes à vivre seule.

- C'est bon, j'ai comprit, dit-elle en se levant brusquement du lit de son ami avant de s'en aller.

- Quinn...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il me reste toujours Brittany et Tim qui savent se montrer compréhensifs et sur qui je peux compter.

- Enfin Q, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce que la journaliste était déjà sortie de sa chambre. Elle décida ensuite de tenter sa chance avec Tim. Comme sa porte était fermée, elle du le réveiller en frappant à plusieurs reprises à la porte. Il lui ouvrit et elle pu alors découvrir un homme vêtu d'un simple caleçon qui se passait la main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

- Un problème belle demoiselle ? Fit-il avec un sourire.

Son accueil la fit sourire elle aussi, au moins il se montrait plus réceptif que Puck.

- J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à dormir toute seule comme cela fait longtemps que je me suis habituée à dormir dans les bras de San.

- Il doit bien y avoir une petite place dans mon lit pour toi, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en lui indiquant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc bientôt dans le même lit, chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce que Quinn ose lui poser la question qu'elle avait en tête.

- Ça ne te gêne pas que je m'endorme dans tes bras ?

- Viens là, lui répondit-il simplement en ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Quand elle se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la matinée, il était déjà une heure et demie. Elle quitta l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ami, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller à son tour.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Je vais juste prendre mon petit-déjeuner… Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- Non alors je suis ouvert à toute proposition.

- On pourrait aller se promener cette après-midi, ensuite on pourra aller au cinéma et on mangera un bout. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Que je suis partant.

- Génial ! Je vais voir Brittany pour lui dire ce qu'on va faire.

Elle retourna donc chez elle où elle vit que toute la famille Pierce et Puck petit-déjeunaient. Elle alla voir son amie qu'elle embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

- Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien ce matin, remarqua alors Brittany. Ça doit être la magie de noël.

- C'est surtout grâce à la magie de Tim. Au moins lui, il ne me refoule pas quand je lui demande un peu de réconfort, fit-elle tandis que Puck soupirait.

- En même temps, il a toujours été un peu intéressé par toi, rétorqua l'iroquois.

- C'est vrai que je lui plaisais au début et qu'il a voulu tenter sa chance avec moi mais il est très vite passé à autre chose.

Tandis qu'elle se joignit ensuite à eux à table pour manger un peu, Quinn leur conta ses plans pour la journée, qui réjouirent Brittany de voir que son amie commençait à penser à autre chose tandis que Puck se posait des questions sur les intentions exactes de leur voisin. Après cela, la journaliste alla se préparer puis retourna chez Tim qui était déjà prêt à partir.

Ils firent tout d'abord un tour à Central Park où le jeune homme harcela son amie avec son appareil photo.

- Attends, j'ai envie de prendre une photo de toi devant le lac, dit-il après avoir déjà prit une bonne trentaine de cliché où la blonde était présente presque sur toutes.

- On n'en a pas déjà prit une il y a cinq minutes ? Demanda la blonde amusée par l'attitude de son ami.

- Pas de ce côté-là du lac, répondit-il alors qu'un flash apparu.

- Hey ! Je n'étais pas prête… je suis sûre que je dois avoir une tête horrible sur celle-là.

- Mais non, tu es toujours superbe.

Ils regardèrent alors la photo récemment prise puis Tim accepta de la supprimer en voyant que même une fois retouchée, elle resterait horrible. Ils continuèrent à faire un petit tour dans l'immense parc jusqu'à ce qu'ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux qu'ils aillent se réchauffer dans une brasserie du coin avant de geler sur place. Quinn ne pensa pas une fois à Santana cette après-midi car Tim avait la conversation très facile avec elle et qu'il n'abordait jamais le sujet de l'hispanique. Comme le temps passa très vite et qu'il commençait à se faire tard, le jeune homme proposa à sa voisine de rester manger dans la brasserie, et il se montra bien évidemment galant au moment de régler l'addition en décidant d'offrir le repas à Quinn. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un cinéma du quartier comme ils l'avaient prévu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Pas de comédie romantique, dit aussitôt Quinn en entrant dans le hall où la température était agréable. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir une histoire d'amour qui se terminera forcément bien.

- Un film d'horreur alors ? Demanda Tim d'un air qu'il voulait terrifiant.

- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire des cauchemars ce soir, déjà que j'ai du mal à dormir.

- Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à regarder le dernier Cronenberg, un collègue m'en a fait une bonne critique la semaine dernière.

- Un des avantages des journalistes, sourit Quinn. Savoir ce qu'il y a de bien et au contraire, ce qui est à éviter.

Ils se rendirent alors au guichet où le jeune homme acheta les deux billets sans que la blonde ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une fille tellement fauchée que je ne peux même pas me payer un ticket de cinéma, fit-elle avec une moue.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es une fille qui a un ami qui est prêt à t'offrir quoi que ce soit.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi d'autre pourrais-tu donc m'offrir ?

- Une maison en bord de plage, une plage tranquille où presque personne ne viendrait. On pourrait donc profiter de la mer toute la journée sans que qui que ce soit ne vienne nous embêter. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Si tu aimes mon idée, on part tout de suite faire nos valises et nous irons chercher cette maison dès demain matin. Je nous imagine déjà en train de regarder un magnifique coucher de soleil avec une margarita à la main.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et allons plutôt voir ce film.

Comme elle avait l'habitude des comédies romantiques qu'elle allait voir avec Santana, Quinn n'apprécia pas trop le changement de genre de film. Elle aurait tellement préféré voir une belle histoire d'amour avec son ex et lui raconter ses moments favoris dès la sortie de la salle. Et au lieu de cela, elle avait du se taper la projection d'un film fantastique avec un simple ami. Cette fin de journée n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur de l'après-midi qu'elle venait de vivre mais elle se garda de lui en faire part quand il lui demanda son avis.

Arrivés au troisième étage de leur immeuble, ils s'arrêtèrent entre leur porte d'entrée respective qui se faisait face. Tim passa sa main contre la joue de la blonde qu'il caressa légèrement.

- Fais de beaux rêves, dit-il avec un sourire. Et n'hésites à venir me voir si cela ne va pas, je laisserai ma porte ouverte.

Quinn le remercia alors pour tout par un baiser qui les étonna tous les deux. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent pendant un court instant avant de les unir une deuxième fois dans un baiser beaucoup moins chaste. La blonde glissa ses mains autour de la nuque de son ami, celui-ci passa les siennes au niveau des hanches de la journaliste pour la soulever et elle pu alors encercler la taille de son ami avec ses jambes. Tim ouvrit rapidement la porte de son appartement et entraîna la petite blonde avec lui. Une fois refermée derrière eux, il l'amena directement dans sa chambre où il la laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne la quitta pas dans sa chute et se retrouva donc au dessus d'elle. Les premiers vêtements commencèrent à être retirés tour à tour puis le brun stoppa tout baiser pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Lui demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas aller plus loin si elle n'en avait pas envie.

- Tais-toi et fais-moi plutôt l'amour.

Le reste des affaires finirent donc elles-aussi au sol et Quinn découvrit que le jeune journaliste savait parfaitement faire l'amour aux femmes. Il ne faisait pas parti de ses hommes qui se contentaient d'assouvir leur pulsion le plus rapidement possible, il était celui qui savait faire l'amour avec passion, celui qui comprenait que l'amour se faisait à deux. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps de sa voisine jusqu'à ce qu'il y trouve les zones les plus sensibles qu'il caressa pour lui donner du plaisir. Quinn gémissait déjà mais ce n'était pas cela qu'elle attendait du brun. Voyant qu'il allait lui faire l'amour dans les règles, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir faire avancer elle-même les choses jusqu'à la partie qu'elle désirait. De sa main droite, elle se saisit du sexe qui se présentait à elle et l'approcha jusqu'au sien pour le faire entrer en elle. S'initia alors une série de va-et-vient toujours plus forts et rapides. Tim atteint l'orgasme rapidement mais continua malgré tout afin que Quinn l'atteigne elle aussi. Celle-ci commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'elle s'approchait inexorablement du septième ciel. Elle avait l'image de Santana en tête et se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle lui faisait même si elle en avait parfaitement le droit puisqu'elles n'étaient plus ensemble…

- Stop ! S'exclama-t-elle avec qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre le point de non retour. Arrête s'il te plait.

Tim retira aussitôt son sexe de l'intimité de la blonde et elle quitta immédiatement le lit pour aller enfiler sa culotte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Quinn ?

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et enfila cette fois-ci son t-shirt. Elle attrapa ensuite le reste de ses vêtements puis sortit de la pièce sans prononcer le moindre mot et en évitant tout regard vers Tim. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle laissa tomber ses affaires à ses pieds et se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre de Brittany où celle-ci dormait paisiblement avec Ashley. Elle réveilla la plus jeune et lui demanda d'aller dormir dans son propre lit. Dès que la place fut libérée, elle se blottit dans les bras rassurants de la grande blonde qui se réveilla au contact du corps de la journaliste. Elle l'entendit pleurer et la serra dans une étreinte protectrice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Q qui te mette dans cet état ? L'interrogea doucement la danseuse en lui caressant le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

- J'ai trompé San avec Tim…

- Shhh. Elle t'a quitté alors tu ne l'as pas trompé, tu n'as pas à pleurer pour cela.

Elle continua cependant à le faire de plus belle.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé "Quatre enterrements et pas de mariage". Devinez qui se fera enterrer.


	10. Quatre enterrements et pas de mariage

Hey! Comme le dixième chapitre de "A la recherche du passé perdu" concernait un enterrement, je me suis dit qu'il fallait aussi que je le fasse ici. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Quatre enterrements et pas de mariage**

Le mois de février arriva et Santana n'était toujours pas réapparue. Quinn et Brittany commençaient à se dire qu'elle ne le ferait peut-être jamais. Cela convenait à la danseuse qui avait peur que tous ses sentiments pour l'hispanique refassent surface en la voyant alors qu'elle avait réussi à les oublier. Pour ce qui était de Quinn, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant, elle aimait toujours autant la brune et continuait d'espérer qu'elle puisse revenir un jour même si elle savait maintenant qu'elle devait se faire une raison. Le seul point positif était qu'elle avait au moins réussi à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas trompé Santana avec Tim. Elles étaient séparées alors elle était donc libre de coucher avec qui bon lui sembler. Après quelques jours à s'en être voulue, elle était alors parvenue à pouvoir faire à nouveau face à son voisin qui préférait oublier de son côté ce qu'il s'était passé afin qu'ils redeviennent amis comme avant.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une longue journée de travail, la petite blonde fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne pour une fois dans la conciergerie. Le vieux Young, qui vivait seul depuis le décès de sa femme il y a de cela quelques années, avait l'habitude de rester jusque tard pour saluer les habitants de l'immeuble qui rentraient chez eux tandis qu'il regardait en même temps un match de baseball ou de football. Elle entendit des voix provenir du seul appartement du rez-de-chaussée et qui était occupé par le concierge. Bientôt, elle vit quelques personnes s'approcher d'elle avec des cartons dans les mains pour les sortir dehors.

- Bonjour, Mr Young a un problème…, fit-elle sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Une femme, qui avait largement passé la quarantaine, renifla bruyamment et passa son chemin sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit, tandis qu'un homme, de la même tranche d'âge que la femme, s'arrêta.

- Il est décédé ce matin.

- Oh ! Fit-elle avant de se reprendre de sa réaction de surprise. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Merci. Son enterrement aura lieu après demain à quinze heure à l'église de la cinquante septième rue.

- Je passerai.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête avant de rejoindre l'autre femme tandis que Quinn se dirigea vers l'ascenseur dans lequel elle se mit à penser lugubrement à la mort. Que se serait-il passé si Santana n'avait pas survécu à son accident ? Ou si elle aurait décidé d'en finir après que la brune l'ait quitté ? L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur la fit sortir de ses sinistres pensées, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle pense à ce genre de choses.

Arrivée chez elle, une autre chose attira son attention. L'appartement était désert alors qu'elle savait que Brittany avait terminé ses cours depuis déjà quelques heures ce jour-là. Elle devait certainement être avec des amis et la journaliste se sentit alors égoïste d'en vouloir un peu à la blonde de ne pas l'avoir attendu pour qu'elle puisse venir avec elle.

Comme il commençait à se faire tard, elle se mit aussitôt aux fourneaux, elle envoya au préalable un message à sa colocataire pour qu'elle lui dise si elle dinait à l'appartement ou dehors afin qu'elle sache s'il fallait qu'elle fasse aussi à manger pour elle. Quinn n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que son téléphone ne sonne, cependant il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel de Brittany mais plutôt de Puck.

- Allo ?

- Allo Quinn. Tu es bien chez toi là ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ?

- Non, il faut que tu viennes au 407 de la soixante-troisième rue. C'est pour Brittany, elle ne va pas bien et elle a besoin de soutien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? S'inquiéta aussitôt la blonde.

- C'est son chat, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien cette après-midi alors on l'a amené chez le vétérinaire qui nous a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle avant de nous dire qu'il est préférable de le piquer…

- J'arrive ! Fit Quinn sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

Elle raccrocha, attrapa son manteau et ses clés dans l'entrée puis s'en alla presque en courant jusqu'à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué l'iroquois. Elle retrouva Brittany qui caressait d'une main son chat, allongé sur la table de travail du professionnel, tandis que son autre main était accrochée à l'une de Puck. Quinn passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amie et l'enlaça dans son dos.

- Je suis sûre qu'il pourra s'en sortir. Il a toujours été fort, murmura la danseuse en retenant ses larmes.

Quinn regarda le vétérinaire, elle lui demanda du regard si l'animal avait une moindre de chance de s'en tirer et il nia en bougeant son visage de gauche à droite.

- Britt, cela ne voit pas comme ça mais Lord T. souffre énormément en ce moment. Regarde, il ne ronronne même pas alors que tu le caresses. Il vaut mieux mettre fin à ses souffrances et le laisser rejoindre le paradis des chats.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre Q. J'ai déjà perdue ma meilleure amie… je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule.

- Ça va aller B. Puck et moi, nous sommes là pour toi, tu ne seras jamais seule.

- Quinn a raison, ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement nous a unit. On sera toujours là pour toi, continua Puck.

- Il est temps de lui faire tes adieux Britt, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son amie pour la soutenir.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient réunis à l'aube dans Central Park avec leurs amis les plus proches pour l'enterrement du chat. Enterrement illégal car il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait pas le droit d'enterrer un quelconque être vivant dans le parc. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient levés tôt afin de le faire en toute discrétion et dans un coin boisé pour que personne ne les remarque. Une fois l'animal enterré, Puck lui dit quelques mots plus pour son amie que pour Lord Tubbington en lui-même.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire ta connaissance mais tu avais l'air d'être un chic chat parce que tu n'as jamais fait de mal à Brittany, fit-il avant de regarder les autres pour qu'ils prennent la parole.

- Tu as laissé une marque sur le canapé à force de t'asseoir toujours au même endroit mais je t'aimais bien quand même, lui murmura Quinn tandis que presque tous les autres levaient les yeux au ciel.

Un silence s'installa, les autres n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à un chat même si c'était pour Brittany. La blonde était elle aussi muette car elle lui avait déjà fait part de ce qu'elle avait en tête la veille avant que le vétérinaire ne procède à l'euthanasie. Malgré qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que regarder le carré de terre retournée, personne n'osait dire qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer dès maintenant même s'ils étaient fatigués de s'être levés si tôt et qu'il faisait très froid, et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs longues minutes de méditation que Brittany leur fit signe de s'en aller.

Comme Puck n'avait pas d'entraînement ce jour-là et que Brittany ne travaillait pas non plus, l'iroquois décida de changer les idées de la blonde en lui proposant d'apprendre à jouer à la console de jeu. La danseuse n'y avait effectivement jamais joué et était enchantée d'apprendre à se servir de la manette de jeu. Après lui avoir très bien expliqué le fonctionnement du jeu de soccer auquel voulait jouer Brittany, Puck se dit qu'il allait y aller mollo pour ne pas que son amie soit dégoutée de se faire laminer par lui. Mais il résulta que la blonde s'y prenait très bien au plus grand désespoir de Puck qui ne parvenait pas à gagner même quand il se mit à jouer à son meilleur niveau.

- Cinq-un ! Annonça fièrement le score Brittany après avoir marqué un nouveau but.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu fais pour me battre alors que tu viens tout juste d'apprendre ?

- C'est parce que tu ne joues pas très bien. Tu aurais pu arrêter le ballon si tu aurais appuyé sur le rond et la touche gauche plus rapidement.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna le sportif.

A la fin du match, le footballeur décida de changer de jeu mais rien n'y faisait, la blonde avait visiblement un don pour utiliser la manette de la console. Il se fit battre à plat de couture toute l'après-midi et même s'il en était plus que frustré, il devait reconnaître que c'était une bonne chose au fond car Brittany était à fond sur les jeux et ne pensait donc pas à la perte de son chat.

En fin d'après-midi, elle reçu un message de Quinn qui la prévenait qu'elle ne rentrait pas dîner à l'appartement car des collègues l'avaient prise en otage pour lui changer les idées en l'invitant chez l'un d'eux. Puck invita alors la danseuse à rester avec lui pour manger afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas toute seule.

- J'espère qu'on pourra rejouer bientôt ensemble, fit Brittany tandis qu'ils dégustaient le plat qu'avait préparé le brun. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu arriveras peut-être à me battre.

- Mouais, soupira-t-il en se demandant désespérément combien d'heures allaient lui être nécessaires pour atteindre son niveau. Mais bon, parlons plutôt d'autre chose que de jeux vidéos… de filles par exemple. L'autre jour, j'ai rencontré une supporter vachement bonne... mais j'ai bizarrement refusé les avances qu'elle me faisait, lui raconta-t-il en s'étonnant lui-même d'avoir eu un tel comportement.

- Ah oui, c'est vraiment bizarre, songea Brittany. Cela fait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'aucune fille n'est passée chez toi.

- C'est sûrement parce que je préfère être avec toi et Quinn en ce moment. Enfin bon, Quinn a besoin de nous constamment. Et toi, et bien, j'aime de plus en plus passer du temps avec toi même si je dois avouer que je n'aime vraiment pas du tout que tu me lamines aussi facilement à la console.

- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup être avec toi parce que je me sens toujours bien quand tu es là, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire pour son ami. En fait, tu es mon nouveau meilleur ami.

- Dis-moi, comme tu couchais avec San quand vous n'étiez que meilleures amies, est-ce qu'on…

- On ne couchera pas ensemble, l'interrompit-t-elle aussitôt.

- La vie est vraiment injuste, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel de façon désespérée, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi et quand Brittany prit congé de Puck pour rentrer chez elle, elle y découvrit Quinn assise sur le canapé qui feuilletait un album photos d'elle et de Santana. Son regard, triste de voir son amie ainsi, dériva ensuite jusqu'à la marque qu'avait laissé Lord Tubbington sur le canapé et elle ressentit alors l'absence de son animal de compagnie dont elle s'était occupée depuis son enfance.

- Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ses photos de vous, fit-elle alors pour penser à autre chose.

- C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle alors…, répondit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter plus.

- La seule chose si on omet tous ses vêtements dont tous ses t-shirts que tu portes la nuit, les vidéos de vous deux que tu regardes au moins trois à quatre fois par semaine, ou encore…

- C'est bon, j'ai comprit mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à elle, de l'aimer et d'espérer qu'elle me revienne. Il n'y a qu'elle qui a su me rendre vraiment heureuse, il n'y a qu'avec elle que j'étais sûre à cent pour cent que cela allait durer toute la vie mais voilà, je me suis visiblement trompée.

- Si tu veux, on peut regarder ces photos ensemble, abdiqua alors Brittany.

Quinn acquiesça et son amie s'installa à côté d'elle mais elle se rendit très vite compte que c'était une mauvaise idée de regarder ces photos de Santana et Quinn car même si elle avait réussi à passer plus ou moins à autre chose, cela lui faisait toujours mal de voir ses deux meilleures amies en couple.

Les jours passèrent petit à petit et les trois amis avaient pris le temps de passer à l'enterrement de leur ancien concierge qui fut remplacé par une quarantenaire tout sauf sympathique. Quinn n'avait en rien changé depuis la dernière fois et elle continuait ses petits rituels où elle observait des photos ou vidéos de l'hispanique, tandis que l'amitié de Brittany et Puck s'était renforcée même si l'iroquois avait toujours en travers de la gorge le fait que son amie soit plus forte que lui aux jeux vidéos.

Alors qu'on arrivait à la mi-février, Puck et Quinn reçurent tous les deux un appel étrange de la part d'une certaine juge Rose Prescott qui les convia à venir la voir dans son bureau dès le jour même. Elle ne leur avait pas donné le moindre détail en se justifiant qu'il était préférable qu'elle leur annonce en personne tout ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. C'est avec une bonne heure de retard que les deux jeunes arrivèrent à son office, le footballeur ayant eu un entraînement qui dura plus longtemps que prévu et Quinn ayant voulu l'attendre car ils devaient s'y rendre ensemble. Elle les accueillit avec un air réprobateur et Puck se justifia pour se faire excuser.

- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous parler de Mme Shelby Corcoran et de sa fille Beth Corcoran…

- Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiètent les deux à l'unisson.

- Je suis navrée de vous annoncer que Mme Corcoran est décédée dimanche dernier à la suite d'une dissection aortique.

Aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche à l'entente de cette nouvelle jusqu'à ce que Puck puisse enfin réagir après plusieurs secondes de silence accordées par la juge.

- Et Beth ? Il va lui arriver quoi maintenant ?

- C'est justement pour vous parler de cela que je vous ai fait venir. J'ai en ma possession le testament de Mme Corcoran qui vous nomme tuteurs de sa fille. Mais avant toute chose, vous devez évidemment me donner votre accord…

- On vous le donne ! L'interrompit Puck tandis que Quinn hochait de la tête pour confirmer les propos de son ami.

- Et je dois aussi m'assurer que vous êtes capable de l'élever correctement, termina-t-elle en soupirant légèrement, n'aimant pas se faire interrompre. La situation familiale n'est pas des meilleures dans la mesure où vous vivez séparez mais comme vous êtes voisins du même immeuble, je peux fermer les yeux là-dessus car vous pourrez vous en occupez tous les deux sans qu'elle ne soit tout le temps balloter entre vos lieux de vie.

- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux qu'elle vive chez Puck parce que je n'ai pas de chambre de libre chez moi et que de toute façon, il fera certainement un meilleur tuteur que moi, reconnu Quinn qui s'imaginait mal prend soin d'un enfant alors qu'elle avait du mal à prendre soin d'elle-même.

- Je dois aussi m'assurer que vous aurez les ressources financières nécessaires pour l'élever, ce qui ne prendra pas trop de temps, et enfin une assistante sociale viendra vérifier que vous vous y prenez bien avec Beth. Son rapport permettra de finaliser ou non sa garde. A partir de là et si cela se passe bien, vous pourrez alors l'adopter, ce qui est, à mon avis, la meilleure chose à faire pour l'enfant.

La juge fut très vite rassurée quand à la situation financière des deux amis qui durent aussi recevoir la visite d'une assistante sociale comme cela était prévue. Après un premier entretien, elle donna son feu vert pour que Beth soit placée chez Puck et elle leur annonça qu'elle allait revenir plusieurs fois dans les quelques semaines à venir afin de voir comment cela allait se passer.

- Tu sais comment est-ce qu'on est supposé élever un enfant de bientôt huit ans qu'on n'a pas vu depuis des années ? Demanda Puck, inquiet, à Quinn alors qu'ils étaient en train d'aménager la future chambre de Beth.

- Ce qu'il faut plutôt savoir, c'est comment est-ce qu'on fera pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle a perdu sa mère. Contrairement à Rachel, qui n'a pas vu Shelby depuis quelques années, il est clair qu'elle ne l'a pas prit aussi légèrement. Déjà que je vois que je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier Santana alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle est en train de vivre en ce moment.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avec Brittany. Comme Beth arrive à l'appart dès demain, il faut qu'on le fasse ce soir.

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu le sauras quand on y sera.

Ce soir venu, Puck avait amené ces deux amies à Central Park, ils retournèrent près de l'endroit où Lord Tubbington avait été enterré. Le brun sortit un couteau de sa poche et tailla le nom de Santana sur un arbre en y ajoutant la date du 14 décembre 2017.

- C'est l'enterrement de Santana, annonça-t-il dès qu'il eut terminé. Vous avez perdu votre petite-amie mais aussi votre meilleure amie et je pense qu'il est temps de faire cela pour pouvoir vraiment l'oublier. A partir de maintenant, il faudra considérer qu'elle est morte et tourner la page pour de bon. Brittany, même si tu ne l'avoueras sans doute jamais, tu as besoin de cela pour réussir à l'oublier pour de bon. Quant à toi Quinn, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de l'aimer et de penser à elle, il faut que tu le fasses pour Beth… Bon, qui se lance en premier pour lui dire un dernier mot ?

Aucune des deux filles ne prirent la parole alors il décida de commencer.

- Tu m'as franchement mit dans la merde en te barrant. Non seulement, j'ai bien galéré avec les filles mais en plus, je n'ai plus de manager depuis que tu es partie. Le dernier que j'ai rencontré dans un entretien d'embauche m'a dit qu'il serait bon que je fasse une pub pour une marque de dentifrice, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me faire subir ?... Mais comme tu es ma meilleure amie avant tout, je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois-ci.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux filles et Brittany s'avança alors d'un pas vers l'arbre pour parler à son tour.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Santana mais toi et moi, c'est fini. Tu m'as déjà quitté donc cela n'a peut-être pas vraiment de sens mais je le fais quand même pour pouvoir enfin t'oublier complètement et me permettre d'aller vers une autre personne qui me méritera.

Elle regarda Puck qui, fier de ce qu'elle venait de dire, passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- A ton tour Quinn, indiqua ensuite le jeune homme.

- Toute cette mascarade ne m'aidera jamais à passer à autre chose, murmura-t-elle simplement à l'arbre.

* * *

Ne sachant pas si je vais faire une pause dans la publication de cette fiction pendant les vacances, vous aurez la suite, qui s'intitule "Boom 2.0", soit dans une semaine soit dans deux. En attendant, je veux connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre.


	11. Boom 2,0

Hey! Bonne année et bonne santé à tous. Avant d'attaquer ce chapitre, j'aimerais tout d'abord remercier DaarkBlondiie, Jesson, Lebanes3, Totoche77, Wilidina et Wonderful Dream pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre mais aussi parce que vous êtes de bons lecteurs (j'entends par là que vous consacrez à chaque fois une petite minute de votre temps à laisser un précieux commentaire et cela me fait plaisir), bienvenue aussi à Julie12 parmi les lecteurs de cette histoire :)

Pour le chapitre, on replonge dans "A la recherche du passé perdu" avec un petit flashback. Ce chapitre n'apporte rien à l'histoire mais sert juste à vous faire un peu patienter.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Boom 2.0**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Beth dans la vie de Quinn et de Puck. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes durent réorganiser leur vie autour de la fillette qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'elle vivait avec eux.

En cette fin d'après-midi là, Quinn était allée la chercher à l'école quand elle quitta son travail et elle la ramena chez son ami. Dans l'appartement de celui-ci, elle y découvrit son voisin Tim avec qui Puck buvait une bière en attendant le retour des deux blondes.

- Ah ! Regardez qui voilà ! Fit le footballeur en voyant sa fille. Ça a été comment à l'école ? Tu t'es amusée avec tes copains ?

Elle hocha brièvement la tête pour lui répondre. Puck s'intéressa à ce qu'elle avait pu faire de sa journée sachant que ses questions devaient forcément avoir une réponse qui soit oui ou non s'il voulait en obtenir une, tandis que Tim alla voir son amie.

- Et toi, ça a été comment au travail ?

- J'ai l'impression que mon patron ne me refile que des sujets sans intérêt ces derniers temps, répondit-elle avec une moue. En même temps, cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'écris de moins en moins bien.

- Tu es une excellente journaliste Quinn, tu traverses juste une mauvaise passe pour l'instant mais ce don que tu as va te revenir.

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle sans grande conviction. Bon, je te laisse. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Beth, je reviens tout à l'heure avec Brittany pour dîner, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la blondinette suivit d'un sourire de l'autre blonde qui retourna alors chez elle mais qui entendit quelque chose d'intéressant au moment d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée de chez Puck.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Demanda le tuteur à la petite.

- Pourquoi est-ce tu n'habites pas avec Brittany alors que tu l'aimes ? Prononça-t-elle subitement ses premiers mots depuis la mort de sa mère.

Quinn se retourna aussitôt vers ces deux là. Elle n'en revenait pas que la fillette soit enfin sortit de son mutisme et elle sentit que les choses commençaient alors à aller un peu mieux pour elle.

- C'est qui Brittany au juste ? Fit alors Tim qui ne voyait pas de qui ils pouvaient parler.

Puck et Quinn se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant que l'iroquois parvienne à répondre à leur voisin.

- C'est Sloan. En fait, elle s'appelle Brittany Sloan mais on l'appelle autant par son nom de famille que son prénom. Tu sais, c'est un peu comme moi, tout le monde m'appelle Puck.

Quinn souffla en remarquant que Tim avait l'air de gober ce que le sportif lui avait dit et elle retourna chez elle pour de bon. Là-bas, elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et feuilleta un album d'elle et de Santana pour ne pas changer. Quand Brittany rentra à son tour, elle se demanda si elle devait lui confier ce qu'avait dit Beth un peu plus tôt à propos du fait qu'elle pensait que Puck l'aimait. Elle opta pour ne rien dire car même s'il était vrai qu'ils s'aimaient, cela ne dépassait pas le stade de l'amitié. Elle voyait cela plutôt comme un amour fraternel. La danseuse se blottit aux côtés de Quinn qui posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Encore Santana ?

- Tu sais, c'est pire que la première fois…

- La première fois ? S'étonna Brittany. Vous vous étiez déjà séparées ?

- Oui mais ce n'était pas voulu et ce n'était en rien une rupture, répondit-elle avant de développer ses paroles.

_- flashback -_

Ce matin-là de la fin du mois de mars, Santana embrassa fougueusement sa blonde avant qu'elle ne parte à son travail. Quinn était aux anges, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, l'hispanique venait de lui proposer quelques minutes plus tôt de faire des mini Fabray-Lopez. Alors qu'elle déposait la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner dans le lave-vaisselle, elle se dit qu'il fallait que ce soit Santana qui porte leur premier enfant parce qu'elle avait très envie d'avoir un petit hispanique à chérir autant que la version originale et elle allait avoir le loisir de prendre soin de la femme de sa vie pendant neuf mois. En réalité, elle le faisait déjà depuis longtemps mais elle trouvait que cela allait être différent avec une Santana enceinte.

Elle pensait déjà à des milliers de choses à propos de leur futur bébé. L'une de ses choses était le choix de la marraine, cela devait être Rachel, non seulement parce qu'elle était leur meilleure amie à toutes les deux et qu'il était clair et net qu'elle allait être une marraine formidable car elle était déjà une mère formidable mais aussi parce que si elles choisissaient une autre personne pour remplir cette fonction, la petite brune allait sûrement leur en vouloir toute sa vie. Quant au parrain, il fallait que ce soit Puck. Même s'il habitait encore au Texas pour le moment, elle le voulait présent dans la vie dans leur enfant parce qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux.

Elle songeait aussi déjà au prénom qu'allait porter leur bébé. Il fallait absolument que ce prénom commence par un S comme celui de celle qui la comblait de bonheur. Pourquoi pas Sawyer, Sean, Seth, Sloan… Sloan. Elle aimait déjà ce prénom rien qu'en se l'ayant imaginé pour leur fils. Elle trouvait que Sloan Fabray-Lopez sonnait vraiment bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir si Santana allait elle aussi aimé ce prénom. Et pour une fille, elle pensa à Sun parce qu'elle allait définitivement être son petit rayon de soleil. Ne voulant pas attendre le soir même pour lui en faire part, elle appela sa brune sans perdre de temps.

- Je te manque déjà ? Lui dit-elle dès qu'elle décrocha son téléphone.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, lui répondit-elle, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Et je voulais te demander quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Puck et Rachel comme parrain et marraine pour notre premier enfant ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore un peu tôt pour penser à cela ? Le bébé n'est pas même conçu. C'est comme si tu songeais au prénom que tu veux lui donner avant de connaître le sexe.

- Et bien, j'en ai quelques uns en tête à vrai dire, confessa alors Quinn.

- Tu peux me les dire ? C'est juste pour que je m'assure que tu n'aies pas envie de leur donner des prénoms bizarres comme le font les stars.

La blonde sentit qu'elle pouvait dire adieu à son idée d'appeler leur future fille Sun, il lui restait tout de moins son idée de prénom pour un garçon, qui pouvait très bien s'appliquer aussi à une fille étant donné que ce prénom était mixte.

- Pour un garçon, j'ai pensé à Sloan, comme ça son prénom commencera par un S comme Santana.

- Oh, mon cœur, cela me touche beaucoup que tu veuilles qu'il ait un prénom en S. Il faudrait que son second prénom soit Quentin pour qu'il ait aussi un petit bout de toi, qu'est-ce que tu…

Quinn n'entendit pas la fin de sa question mais un crissement de pneus à la place, elle distingua ensuite le son d'un choc, comme si le portable de Santana était tombé par terre et elle s'inquiéta en voyant qu'elle ne le ramassait pas.

- San ? L'appela-t-elle une première fois alors que son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. San ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé San ?... Santana ?

Elle resta quelques minutes au téléphone, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente et des larmes perlaient ses yeux alors qu'elle la suppliait de lui répondre. Elle entendit bientôt la sirène d'une ambulance. Il ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé quelque chose, il y avait sûrement eu un accident non loin de la brune qui avait du lâcher son mobile sous la surprise et qui ne l'avait toujours pas repris afin de venir en aide aux possibles victimes. Il ne devait pas lui être arrivé quelque chose, elles étaient supposées vivre heureuses sans le moindre problème à l'horizon.

- Allo ? Fit tout à coup quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta-t-elle.

- La fille à qui appartient ce téléphone s'est fait renversée, lui annonça l'inconnu sans management. Les secours l'emmènent au New York Presbyterian Hospital.

Quinn resta en état de choc tandis que son interlocuteur n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des « allo ? » pour savoir si elle était toujours là. Les mots « renverser », « secours » et « hôpital » résonnèrent dans sa tête pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne réagisse enfin, il fallait qu'elle y aille sans perdre de temps. Elle rangea son mobile dans sa poche puis fila aussitôt à l'hôpital. Arrivées aux urgences, elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais elle n'aperçu pas la brune.

- Madame, vous gênez notre travail en restant ici. Allez dans la salle d'attente qui est juste à côté, lui dit une infirmière qui était surmenée comme beaucoup de ses collègues.

- Je cherche Santana Lopez, on m'a dit qu'elle vient d'être amener ici, fit-elle avec désespoir.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Allez plutôt demander à l'accueil, l'envoya-t-elle balader.

N'ayant aucune autre solution, elle consentit à s'y rendre et aperçu alors un grand remue-ménage à travers la vitre d'une porte qui menait à une salle de traumatologie. De nombreux médecins se trouvaient dans cette pièce et l'empêchaient de voir qui était la victime mais elle put tout de même distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme à la peau hâlée. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur où elle découvrit une Santana dans une très mauvaise passe. Elle pouvait voir d'elle-même que certains de ses os étaient cassés, son épaule droite était déboitée et du sang coulait ici et là.

- Il faut l'emmener au bloc tout de suite, dit l'un des médecins qui portait une blouse sur laquelle était écrit « Dr. Riley ».

- On devrait d'abord essayer d'arrêter son hémorragie…

- On n'arrivera à rien ici. Si on ne part pas dès maintenant, elle va se vider de son sang dans très peu de temps.

Tous approuvèrent, il ne fallait en effet pas perdre de temps alors cela ne servait à rien de discuter l'avis de ce médecin. Ils ne s'aperçurent de la présence de Quinn qu'en quittant la salle car elle les gênait.

- San, gémit la blonde tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Ford, occupe-toi d'elle avant de nous rejoindre au bloc, lui ordonna Riley.

La vision de Santana allongée sur le brancard s'éloigna petit à petit de la blonde et elle ne détourna la tête vers le fameux Ford que lorsqu'elle ne la vit plus.

- Vous faites parti de la famille de la patiente ? Lui demanda-t-il premièrement.

- Oui, elle est ma petite amie, répondit-elle en pleurs.

- Oh… euh… je ne peux rien vous dire si vous ne faites pas vraiment parti de sa famille, dit-il confus.

- La femme de ma vie risque de mourir et vous ne voulez rien me dire ? Fit-elle alors son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Sa famille se trouve en Ohio alors vous allez devoir faire avec moi.

- Et bien… le règlement stipule que…

- Un peu d'humanité Ford, lui lança un membre du personnel qui passait par là afin de nettoyer la salle avant qu'un autre patient arrive. Il faut savoir fermer les yeux sur certaines règles par moment.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis emmena Quinn en salle d'attente pour lui parler plus tranquillement.

- Votre petite amie s'est faite renversée par une voiture. Pour l'instant, nous avons pu déterminer à vu d'œil qu'elle a sept os cassés, une épaule déboitée et qu'elle fait une hémorragie qui n'était toujours pas contrôlé quand mes collègues sont partis pour le bloc. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour la sauver et nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que possible, dit-il rapidement avant de s'en aller. Une dernière chose, vous devriez demander à un proche de venir pour que l'attente soit moins difficile à vivre.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva seule, elle appela d'une main fébrile Rachel qui arriva une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

- Désolée Quinn, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, lui dit-elle en la serrant contre elle alors que la blonde pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre Rachel…

- Ça va aller, Santana a toujours été forte. Elle va se battre pour vous deux.

- Mais si elle préfère retrouver Brittany ?

- Elle ne te fera jamais cela, elle t'aime trop pour pouvoir te faire subir son absence.

- On ne m'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien.

- Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! S'énerva-t-elle en la repoussant. Elle risque de mourir alors arrête de dire qu'elle va s'en sortir !

- Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre moi non plus mais au lieu de déprimer, j'essaie plutôt de positiver en m'accrochant à ces chances de survie.

Un long silence suivit cet échange et il ne fut interrompu que quelques heures plus tard lorsque le docteur Riley arriva auprès d'elle.

- Comment va Santana ? Lui demanda aussitôt Quinn qui craignait la réponse.

- Elle s'en est bien tirée. Nous sommes parvenus à stopper son hémorragie. Nous avons aussi constaté qu'elle a douze os cassés et trois côtes fêlées, nous nous en sommes occupés ainsi que de son épaule que nous avons remise en place, il faut maintenant attendre plusieurs semaines avant qu'elle s'en remettre à ce niveau-là.

Il s'arrêta dans son bilan pour leur laisser le temps de souffler un peu avant de reprendre pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Par contre, elle est tombée dans le coma et nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas savoir quand elle se réveillera.

Les deux amies se regardèrent aussitôt et Rachel parvint très vite à réagir pour rassurer la blonde.

- Elle a survécu Quinn. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant pour qu'elle se réveille et que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Je veux la voir, dit simplement la blonde au médecin.

Il les conduisit alors dans la chambre où avait été emmené l'hispanique juste après être sortie du bloc. Bien qu'elle se précipita à ses côtés, Quinn n'osa pas la toucher, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal. Elle vit que sa main droite n'avait absolument rien, elle la saisit donc délicatement et y déposa un baiser salé. Rachel avait fait le tour du lit et avait attrapé l'autre main de son amie.

- Sache que je suis prête à venir te voir jour et nuit pour te parler d'absolument tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles pour me dire de la fermer.

La menace n'avait eu bien évidemment aucun effet sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait Santana. État dans lequel elle resta trois mois et une semaine. État durant lequel elle ne pensa à personne d'autre que Brittany.

_- retour au présent -_

Quinn termina son récit la gorge complètement nouée. Brittany, qui lui avait attrapé les mains au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne consentit pas à les lui lâcher et les serra même un peu plus.

- J'aurais plutôt dit que la première fois a été pire que celle-ci, parvint-elle à lui dire après quelques instants de silence.

- Non parce que j'avais espoir qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle me revienne ainsi alors que là, elle ne va jamais revenir.


	12. La carte postale

Hey! On avance petit à petit dans l'histoire avec ce nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés un mot sur le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La carte postale**

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour, sortit soudainement Quinn alors qu'elle prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Brittany et de Puck dans l'appartement de ce dernier.

Les deux autres se regardèrent puis détournèrent leur regard vers celui de Quinn qui fixait son assiette de pancakes.

- Euh… avec qui ? Demanda Puck.

- N'importe qui. Avec toi, avec Britt ou bien avec vous deux en même temps, ou encore avec une tout autre personne car cela m'est complètement égal. Je veux juste faire l'amour. Rachel serait peut-être d'accord…, songea-t-elle. Ah non, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec elle à partir de maintenant.

- Comment cela tu n'as plus rien à faire avec elle ? L'interrogea la danseuse, interloquée.

- En me réveillant tout à l'heure, j'ai décidé que je n'aurais plus rien à faire avec elle tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas dit où habite désormais San.

- Et c'est reparti pour parler une fois de plus de Santana, soupira l'iroquois.

Finalement, rien ne se dit à propos de l'hispanique car la porte de la chambre de Beth s'ouvrit et les trois adultes se prirent aussitôt d'intérêt pour la blondinette, voulant toujours faire attention à son moral. La petite alla aussitôt se blottir dans les bras de Puck tandis que Quinn lui préparait une assiette pour qu'elle puisse manger un peu.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda le sportif tandis que Beth acquiesçait avant de développer un peu sa réponse.

- Il y avait une jolie licorne dans mon rêve.

Brittany en fut très heureuse car elle lui avait raconté une histoire de licornes la veille et c'était donc certainement grâce à elle que Beth avait bien dormi.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle était très jolie, fit Puck avec un sourire pour sa fille. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

- Aller au cinéma… Rowan pourra venir ?

- Bien sûr. Il devra être très content de venir voir un film avec nous.

Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi que les trois adultes et Beth se rendirent chez les Hudson-Berry. Ils avaient apprit en les appelant au téléphone que Rachel ne pourrait pas les accompagner car elle devait durement répéter en ce dimanche pour une comédie musicale dont la première allait avoir lieu une dizaine de jours plus tard. Cette situation convint parfaitement à Quinn qui s'était alors dit que la diva n'allait pas être là pour la surveiller dans ses tentatives d'obtenir des informations sur Santana au travers du petit Rowan. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen de détourner l'attention de Finn suffisamment longtemps pour enfin avoir une réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Finn et Rachel, les deux hommes étaient déjà presque prêts à partir, il ne leur manquait plus que leur manteau à mettre. La journaliste se dit qu'elle devait tenter sa chance une première fois, elle dit à Finn qu'elle avait besoin de boire un verre d'eau avant y d'aller et elle se retrouva ensuite seule dans la cuisine où elle se ne gêna pas pour faire tomber la carafe d'eau en verre par terre. Le bri de verre se fit entendre dans le salon et le géant vint aussitôt vérifier ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je suis désolée, elle m'a échappé des mains, joua-t-elle parfaitement la comédie.

- Ça ne fait rien, ce n'est qu'une carafe.

- Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès… je vais tout nettoyer.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire. Ça ne me prendra que cinq minutes. Retournes plutôt dans le salon.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'y rendre sans perdre de temps mais sans oublier non plus d'afficher un air désolé sur son visage. Air désolé qui s'effaça dès qu'elle se retrouva dans le salon.

- Rowan, tu sais où est partie vivre tata San ? Lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Euh… je sais plus…, fit-il triste de ne pas pouvoir répondre à sa tante.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'une chose qu'elle t'a dite à propos de cet endroit ?

- Il y a beaucoup de soleils là-bas, se souvint-il alors.

- Tu te souviens d'autre chose ? L'encouragea-t-elle car elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse qu'elle connaissait déjà.

- Elle m'a dit qu'il y a des chevaux dans la ville et qu'on peut faire un tour en… en…, hésita-t-il sur le dernier mot qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore.

- En calèche ? Demanda Brittany, qui aimait cette idée de ballade.

- Oui !

- Quinn…, intervint alors Puck.

- Non Puck, laisse-moi la retrouver. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher, alors s'il te plait ne te mêles pas de cela pour une fois.

- D'accord, fais comme tu le sens même si je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée parce que je te rappelle qu'elle vous aime toutes les deux et que tu ne pourras donc jamais être totalement comblée avec elle.

Quinn se retourna à nouveau vers Rowan en lui adressant un sourire pour son information. En menant une bonne recherche sur internet, elle allait pouvoir établir une liste de villes où les tours en calèches étaient fréquents et il y faisait beau même en hiver, cette dernière information éliminant déjà plus de la moitié des États du pays.

- Tata San m'a aussi envoyé une jolie carte, lui dit ensuite le petit brun.

- Une carte postale ? Questionna la blonde tandis qu'il lui répondit positivement d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Tu pourrais me la faire voir ?

- Elle est dans ma chambre, je vais aller la chercher.

Il fila immédiatement tandis Quinn se frottait les mains de contentement, elle n'allait même pas avoir besoin de faire la moindre recherche sur internet car elle allait bientôt découvrir la ville où habitait Santana en se fiant au tampon de la poste. Elle croisa le regard désapprobateur de Puck alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait pouvoir la revoir très rapidement. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite vers Beth et elle se sentit aussitôt mal de l'abandonner pour quelques jours.

- Beth, je vais peut-être partir deux ou trois jours pour aller voir Santana. Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je ne sois pas là pendant ce temps ?

- Il faut que tu lui dises de vivre avec toi parce que tu l'aimes, lui répondit simplement sa fille en lui donnant ainsi la permission de partir.

- Merci mon cœur. C'est vrai que je l'aime mais certainement pas autant que toi, lui dit-elle en lui offrant une brève étreinte.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn.

- Je pourrais venir avec toi Q ? Demanda ensuite la danseuse à son amie.

- Euh…

Son hésitation était normale. Même si Brittany avait l'air d'avoir tirer un trait sur Santana, était-ce vraiment le cas ? Elle ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûre et elle ne souhaitait pas revivre la situation qu'elle avait vécu avant que l'hispanique ne les quitte. Elle la voulait entièrement dans sa vie cette fois-ci. Heureusement pour elle, Puck lui vint en aide.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu veuilles aller la revoir… je croyais que tu étais passée à autre chose, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

Les deux filles notèrent malgré tout une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Brittany attrapa alors la main du footballeur qui la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas Noah, je ne retournerais pas avec elle parce que je n'en ai plus envie…

L'écoute de son prénom dans la bouche de la grande blonde le rassura, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus que Puck, le bon pote avec qui elle aimait passer du temps. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent en dit long sur ce qu'ils pensaient l'un de l'autre et sur ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

- … Je préfère être avec toi.

Quinn eut alors la décence de s'intéresser subitement à autre chose alors que les deux autres se reprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

- Pourquoi vous vous faites un bisou sur la bouche ? Demanda Rowan qui revenait tout juste de sa chambre, la carte postale de Santana entre ses petites mains.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont amoureux, expliqua Beth.

Le récent couple se sépara et Puck consentit à ce que sa blonde parte avec Quinn, qui l'accepta elle aussi puisqu'elle n'avait visiblement plus rien à craindre de sa meilleure amie. Le petit Hudson tendit la carte à ses tantes, celles-ci jetèrent tout d'abord un coup d'œil à la photo du recto qui montrait une très grande place ensoleillée.

- Oh non… on ne pourra jamais aller la voir, se lamenta Brittany.

- Comment ça ? Fit Quinn en haussant un sourcil.

- Elle est partie vivre sur la planète Naboo, l'éclaira-t-elle avec sérieux.

- Qui habite à Naboo ? Demanda Finn qui en avait enfin fini avec le nettoyage de la cuisine.

- Personne ! Répondit aussitôt la journaliste en cachant la carte dans son sac à main. Et si on allait voir ce film maintenant ?

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à s'en aller cette fois-ci quand le téléphone fixe sonna, le grand brun partit le décrocher en assurant aux autres que cela n'allait pas être long et il tomba sur la voix de sa femme.

- Mon amour, je t'appelle juste pour te dire de faire bien attention à Quinn. Ne le laisse pas avec Rowan parce que sinon, elle lui soutirera certainement des informations sur Santana.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, tu peux compter sur moi là-dessus.

- Tata Quinn, maintenant que tu sais où tata San habite, tu pourras lui dire de revenir ? Je suis sûre qu'elle t'écoutera toi, dit Rowan à la journaliste avec si peu de discrétion que Finn entendit tout.

Celui-ci avala sa salive de travers. Apparemment, Quinn était au courant. Il allait avoir de gros ennuis avec sa femme ce soir-là.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain s'intitulera "Welcome to Naboo" et sera bien sûr posté le week-end prochain. D'ici là, n'oubliez pas de mettre un mot dans le rectangle en dessous.


	13. Welcome to Naboo

Hey! On quitte New York le temps de ce chapitre pour se retrouver à Naboo xD Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Welcome to Naboo**

- Je trouve qu'il fait plutôt chaud à Naboo.

Ce fut la première réaction qu'eut Brittany alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'aéroport avec Quinn.

- Britt, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que nous ne sommes pas à Naboo ? On est en Espagne et la photo de la carte postale n'a pas non plus été prise sur cette planète imaginaire, il s'agit seulement d'une place qui a servit de décor pour le film.

- Je sais mais je trouve que ça fait plus aventurier de se dire qu'on est à Naboo.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas là pour l'aventure, je suis seulement venue ici pour Santana. On la retrouve, on l'engueule pour ce qu'elle nous a fait subir et on la ramène à New York illico presto.

- On va aussi prendre des cours de flamenco, c'est très populaire ici à Na… à Séville, se rattrapa-t-elle.

- Si tu veux mais d'abord…

- On va chercher Santana, termina Brittany. Comment est-ce qu'on va s'y prendre ? On ne va quand même pas demander à tous les habitants s'ils ne connaissent pas San par hasard ?

- Et bien… je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé à vrai dire. J'avais déjà assez à penser avec Rachel sur le dos à me répéter constamment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on y aille… j'y pense, Rachel a peut-être prévenu Santana. Et qui sait ? Elle viendra peut-être nous retrouver d'elle-même pour qu'on puisse parler toutes les trois.

- Si c'est le cas, cela sera très certainement à Naboo qu'elle viendra nous rejoindre… enfin je veux dire à la place d'Espagne.

Elles prirent donc un taxi qui les conduisit à l'entrée du lieu en question, elles durent marcher un peu à travers un parc avant de l'atteindre puis, face à l'immensité de la place, elles se demandèrent si elles allaient pouvoir repérer Santana dans cet endroit très fréquenté par les touristes.

- En supposant qu'elle va venir, on va faire comment pour savoir où elle est là-dedans ? Demanda Quinn à son amie.

- Ne t'inquiètes, deux blondes qui traînent ici ensemble, ça doit forcément se remarquer alors c'est elle qui nous trouvera.

- Et si elle vient et qu'elle décide finalement de fuir à nouveau en nous voyant ?

- Nous irons alors frapper à toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve nous même.

Brittany l'invita ensuite à faire le tour de la place en se disant qu'elles allaient peut-être la rencontrer de cette façon. N'obtenant aucun résultat, elles prirent place sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient le palais de la place. Elles attendirent alors ici, regardant tout autour d'elle. Le regard de Quinn essayait de reconnaître parmi les locaux et les touristes un visage familier tandis que celui de Brittany divaguait complètement car elle était occupée à détailler la beauté de la céramique des bancs et des ponts de la place. Les heures s'écoulèrent petit à petit et elles n'eurent aucun signe de Santana, la petite blonde décida alors de se saisir de son téléphone portable pour appeler Rachel.

- Quinn, quand est-ce que vous allez revenir ? Lui demanda la brune tout juste après avoir décrocher.

- Quand nous aurons retrouvé Santana. Je t'appelle pour savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle comptait faire après que tu lui ais fait part de notre venue en Espagne.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit…

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on reste en contact que je lui raconte tout ce qu'il vous arrive. Elle ne veut rien savoir de vous deux pour parvenir à vous oublier alors…

- Et nous, on est censé faire quoi du coup ? Attendre ici pendant des heures comme de pauvres co…

- Quinn ! L'interpella tout à coup Brittany. Regarde là-bas.

La journaliste regarda l'endroit qui était pointé du doigt par son amie. Son regard rencontra une hispanique qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle était tellement obnubilée par sa brune qu'elle n'entendit même plus ce que lui disait Rachel à l'autre bout du fil. Elle raccrocha bientôt puis se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de son ex avant que Brittany la rejoigne et lui barre la vue en se mettant devant elle.

- J'ai envie de lui parler en première parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a en tête alors il vaut mieux que j'y aille en éclaireur.

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil à Santana alors que Brittany s'écartait pour qu'elle puisse la voir elle aussi. La brune se trouvait à une bonne centaine de mètres d'elles, elle se promenait tranquillement, profitant du soleil, et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ses deux ex. Qu'allait-il se passer si l'hispanique allait confier à Brittany que c'était elle qu'elle aimait le plus et non pas Quinn ? Si elle lui disait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse des deux femmes et qu'elles ne pouvaient donc toujours pas choisir ou bien si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait réussi à les oublier et qu'elle était passée à autre chose ? Quelles étaient les chances de la journaliste que Santana lui dise que son cœur ne battait plus que pour elle ?

- Je veux qu'on rentre à New York, dit-elle alors à la danseuse sans parvenir à contrôler sa nervosité.

- Quinn, c'est mieux de savoir ce qu'il en est pour elle que de fuir simplement parce que tu as peur de qu'elle va nous dire. Au moins, tu seras fixée. Nous ne sommes pas partit à l'autre bout du monde juste pour l'apercevoir de loin alors tu vas rester sagement ici pendant que je vais la retrouver avant qu'elle ne s'en aille de là.

Elle n'attendit même pas la moindre réponse de l'autre blonde car Santana s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elles. Elle du alors courir pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne la perde de vue. Arrivée à moins d'une dizaine de mètres d'elle, un mot sortit tout seul de sa bouche.

- Santana !

Ladite Santana s'arrêta net dans sa promenade. Avait-elle bien entendu la voix de Brittany ou était-ce une hallucination ? La curiosité aurait pu la pousser à se retourner pour le vérifier d'elle-même mais la peur l'emporta et elle reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas fuir une deuxième fois ?

Là, il n'y avait plus de doutes pour la brune. S'arrêtant à nouveau, elle sentit la présence de la blonde dans son dos. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et fit volte face pour croiser ce regard qu'elle trouvait différent de celui qu'elle connaissait.

- Avec Quinn, nous sommes venues te ramener à New York et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, lui dit-elle sans perdre de temps. Mais avant cela, on aimerait savoir si tu as réussi à faire ton choix…

- Mon choix ? Répéta-t-elle alors avec étonnement. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tard pour que je puisse en faire un ?

- On veut juste savoir ce que tu ressens maintenant pour nous deux, ce que tu diras n'influencera en rien nos intentions premières.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te faire encore plus de mal que je t'en ai déjà fais.

- On a besoin de savoir… on en a vraiment besoin. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

- Je n'arrêterai jamais de le faire car tu as toujours eu une grande importance à mes yeux mais cela ne dépassera plus jamais le stade de l'amitié, lui avoua-t-elle. Ces trois mois loin de toi m'ont permit de me rendre compte que tu ne me manquais pas autant que tu pouvais me manquer avant, quand tu étais morte et quand je sortais avec vous deux. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Brittany souffla de soulagement et un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne lui réplique :

- C'est parfait alors parce que toi et moi, c'est terminé. Tu vois, moi pendant ces trois mois, je me suis dit que je mériterais mieux que toi. Tu es extraordinaire Santana et je pense que tu le resteras toujours mais il y aura toujours mieux que toi pour ce qu'il s'agit de m'aimer. Par exemple, Noah est mieux que toi parce qu'il est exactement comme toi mis à part le fait qu'il ne m'a jamais fait souffrir.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Depuis le weekend dernier.

- J'espère que vous serez très heureux tous les deux, lui souhaita-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Merci mais parlons plutôt de Quinn maintenant, elle est toujours autant amoureuse de toi et elle a vraiment besoin de toi pour redevenir elle-même.

Un silence s'installa par la suite entre les deux femmes, Brittany fixait les yeux de la brune qui regardait ses pieds, ayant peur que son regard s'égare vers Quinn qui devait certainement se trouvait près d'elles à cet instant-là.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Si tu ne l'as voit plus que comme une amie elle aussi, dis-le et nous serrons fixées… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux me dire que tu l'aimes encore sans avoir peur que cela puisse me faire mal.

- Je…, hésita-t-elle. Avoir été loin de vous deux m'a fait prendre conscience de pas mal de choses… J'ai enfin réussi à savoir que c'est Quinn qui me manque le plus, que j'aime le plus et surtout qui est faite pour moi.

- Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui dire et vous pourrez…

- Non ! L'interrompit Santana. Quinn et moi, c'est fini. On ne sera plus jamais ensemble.

- Mais si tu l'aimes…, fit Brittany qui ne comprenait pas son amie.

- Tout comme tu m'as dit que tu mérites mieux que moi, je pense qu'elle aussi mérite une personne qui ne lui a pas fait subir tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer. Vous allez retourner à New York et je resterai ici le temps qu'elle trouve elle aussi quelqu'un de bien pour elle.

- Quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus, ça veut dire que tu n'as vraiment pas le choix. Tu vas aller présenter tes excuses à Quinn, à défaut de ne pas l'avoir fait avec moi, vous allez vous remettre ensemble et tu rentreras à New York avec nous parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle soit toujours aussi triste à cause de ton absence.

- Britt…, tenta Santana avant que la blonde ne lui attrape la main pour l'amener vers l'autre blonde.

- Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime alors ce serait vraiment stupide que vous restiez séparées plus longtemps.

Santana regarda un instant droit devant elle et aperçu Quinn, qui les fixait elle aussi du regard. Elle se sentit à la fois bien et mal, bien de la revoir et mal de la revoir. Bien de pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'embrasser, de pouvoir lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mal de ressentir la souffrance qu'avait subie la blonde jusqu'à présent, de se souvenir de ces trois mois sans sa présence qui lui était indispensable. Le temps de la rejoindre passa à une vitesse tellement folle qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire. La journaliste marchait maintenant dans leur direction, Brittany lâcha la main de l'hispanique et les deux ex purent alors se retrouver seules. Santana n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot que Quinn avait déjà entouré ses bras autour de son cou et elle la serra contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Reviens San, la supplia-t-elle dans un premier temps. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi.

- Moi non plus, je n'en peux plus, répondit simplement la brune. Je suis vraiment désolée Quinn. Désolée d'avoir voulu retourner avec Brittany alors que c'est toi que j'aime, pour qui je suis faite, et désolée de t'avoir abandonnée. Je t'aime et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de reprendre notre relation là où je l'ai laissé mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, intervint aussitôt Quinn.

- J'ai peur de te faire à nouveau du mal, j'en ai déjà fait assez.

- C'est en restant ici que tu m'en feras. Si tu veux que je sois heureuse, il faut que tu rentres à la maison.

Elle se défit ensuite de leur étreinte et lui attrapa les lèvres avant même que Santana n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Quand la brune se mit à répondre à son baiser, Quinn sentit qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvée. Elles allaient pouvoir rentrer ensemble chez elles.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, Santana est donc maintenant de retour. Des avis? Oui, vous en avez forcément un alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à m'en faire part en attendant le prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera "Coming Home".


	14. Coming Home

Hey! Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot, cela fait très plaisir. Ensuite, nous voilà donc avec le retour de Santana à NYC. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Coming Home**

Santana venait tout juste de rentrer à New York et avait reprit ses quartiers dans son ancien appartement avec Quinn tandis que Brittany avait choisit de vivre avec Puck car elle et le footballeur en avaient envie mais aussi pour laisser le couple tranquille et parce qu'elle se voyait mal avoir le rôle de celle qui tenait la chandelle. A peine était-elle arrivée que l'hispanique s'était rendue chez Finn et Rachel pour voir son filleul tandis que les deux blondes étaient partit retrouver Puck et Beth.

- Tata San ! S'exclama Rowan en voyant sa tante qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

Elle le porta dans ses bras alors qu'il avait passé les siens autour de son cou et qu'il ne consentait pas à la lâcher.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, lui fit Rachel à son tour. C'est une bonne chose que tu saches désormais ce que veut ton cœur. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre vie là où vous l'avez laissée.

- J'ai juste envie de dire que tout est bien qui finit bien, conclu Finn alors que Santana acquiesça de la tête sans grande conviction.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi Quinn et Brittany ont emménagé ensemble.

- Elles avaient besoin d'une présence pour palier ton absence et elles se sont bien trouvées pour cela, expliqua le brun.

L'hispanique se pencha alors pour poser Rowan à terre, celui-ci grogna un peu de mécontentement mais il obtempéra. La brune pu ensuite reprendre la conversation.

- Je veux bien accepter qu'elles ne voulaient pas être seules mais maintenant Brittany est partie vivre chez Puck qui habite sur le même palier que moi, donc on est désormais voisines… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Le mari et la femme se regardèrent d'un air de dire qu'ils ne voyaient vraiment pas où la brune voulait en venir, ce qu'elle comprit très vite.

- J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste dans son appart pour ne pas avoir à la voir tous les jours parce qu'il est clair que c'est ce qu'il va se passer vu que Quinn voudra aller voir Beth et que je devrais donc la suivre et…

- Et je ne comprends toujours pas, intervint Rachel. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dérange dans le fait de voir Brittany ?

- Rien, c'est stupide.

Les Hudson-Berry surent qu'ils allaient devoir se contenter de cette réponse car Santana n'avait pas l'air de vouloir développer. Elle resta chez eux quelques temps puis rentra à son appart qui était désert, Quinn étant toujours chez Puck. Elle alla alors prendre une bonne douche, elle en avait plus que besoin après ce long voyage qu'elle venait de faire depuis la capitale andalouse.

L'eau la détendit rapidement et elle pensa plus calmement à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Quinn et que celle-ci l'aimait toujours autant mais elle s'en voulait au plus profond d'elle de l'avoir fait énormément souffrir et elle avait aussi très peur de ne plus être à la hauteur de leur couple.

Bientôt, elle sentit des bras qui entouraient sa taille. Elle sursauta de surprise, ce qui fit rire Quinn qui déposa quelques baisers dans son dos. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à son cou tandis que sa main droite glissait petit à petit vers l'intimité de l'hispanique. Elle caressa son clitoris et Santana commença très vite à gémir de plaisir. Celle-ci fit brusquement volte-face et attrapa les lèvres de sa petite amie, sa main se dirigeant elle aussi vers l'endroit tant convoité. Leurs ébats de retrouvailles s'initièrent alors et se terminèrent toujours dans cette douche, assises par terre.

- Tu as aimé ? Lui demanda Santana alors qu'elle caressait une des cuisses de la journaliste.

- Hum, répondit-elle vaguement. J'ai faim, je vais aller me faire un sandwich. Tu en veux un ?

La brune nia de la tête, déçue de n'avoir pas vraiment obtenu de réponse de la part de sa blonde, déçue de voir qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir changé durant ces trois mois, déçue de se dire que cela était entièrement de sa faute. Quinn se leva précipitamment, enroula une serviette autour de sa corps et une autre dans ses cheveux, et elle sortit de la salle de bain sans accorder la moindre attention à Santana alors qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire précédemment.

L'ancienne expatriée resta un instant dans la douche à songer à son couple jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de se lever elle aussi, elle se sécha puis s'habilla et rejoignit enfin Quinn qui mangeait son sandwich tout en regardant une émission de télévision depuis le canapé du salon. Elle prit place à côté d'elle et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort quand la belle blonde passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la faire se rapprocher d'elle. Sa présence lui faisait un bien fou et elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle avait pu s'en passer pendant trois mois, et même avant lorsqu'elle était aussi avec Brittany.

- Au fait, ce soir on va manger chez Puck et B. On a prit l'habitude de manger tous ensemble, surtout depuis que Beth est là.

- Je comprends que tu veuille voir Beth, elle est ta fille après tout mais tu n'as pas envie de passer la soirée juste avec moi ? Tu sais, pour qu'on puisse reprendre un peu nos marques ensemble…

- Je lui ai promit que j'allais venir et puis, il faut que vous appreniez aussi à vous connaître à partir de maintenant parce que tu vas faire partie de sa vie autant que Brittany.

- D'accord, abdiqua Santana avec un soupire.

A ce moment, Quinn termina son encas et elle se sépara de la brune pour amener l'assiette sale dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle se saisit de son téléphone et pianota sur les touches.

- Je vais demander à Tim s'il pourra se joindre à nous ce soir, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle écrivait.

- Tim ? S'étonna Santana, ce qui fit que Quinn releva la tête pour la regarder en levant un sourcil.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu as oublié de qui il s'agit…

- Si mais…, hésita-t-elle grandement.

- En fait, il s'est passé pas mal de choses pendant ton absence. On s'est tous beaucoup rapproché.

L'hispanique se demanda dans quel sens ils s'étaient exactement rapprochés mais elle ne lui posa pas la question. Elle ne la lâcha pas du regard alors que le portable de Quinn sonnait, la blonde afficha un sourire avant d'annoncer à Santana que leur voisin allait bien être présent pour le dîner. Quinn posa ensuite son téléphone puis jeta un regard rempli de désir à sa petite amie.

- Ca te dit un deuxième round ?

- Je suis vraiment folle ton corps mais tu ne préférerais pas plutôt qu'on parle toutes les deux ? Qu'on ait une vraie conversation ?

- A propos de quoi ? De ce qu'on a vécu chacune de notre côté durant ces derniers mois ? Si c'est de cela que tu parles, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je préfère tirer un trait sur ce passé et penser au présent. Profitons plutôt de nous être retrouvées.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle défit sa serviette pour se retrouver entièrement nue face à Santana, elle s'approcha d'elle et celle-ci du alors abdiquer une deuxième fois. Elle allait devoir attendre avant d'avoir cette conversation avec la femme qu'elle aimait.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent chez Puck et Brittany. Quinn alla aussitôt rejoindre Beth qui jouait à un jeu de son âge avec la grande blonde tandis que le footballeur prit son amie à part.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-il en lui offrant une accolade.

- Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué Puck. Alors, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu es un père formidable.

- Oui, je m'en sors mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé alors que ca n'a pas été très facile vu que je n'avais pas toujours trop de temps à moi… j'en aurais d'ailleurs un peu plus à partir de maintenant surtout si tu accepterais de travailler à nouveau pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Lui proposa-t-il.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de me refiler ce job, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

- Sinon, je voulais savoir si tu n'aimes vraiment plus que Quinn.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te prendrai pas Brittany. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le savoir mais c'est de Quinn dont je suis amoureuse.

- Parfais. En tout cas, j'espère que tu ne lui feras plus de mal comme avant.

- Plus jamais parce qu'elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux, elle mérite d'être heureuse alors je ferai tout mon possible pour que tout retourne dans l'ordre dès que possible. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

Puck acquiesça de la tête, paraissant rassuré et convaincu par les paroles de la brune.

- Je vois que je n'ai vraiment plus à m'inquiéter pour elle alors. Mais que les choses soient quand même claires, si tu t'avises à lui refaire du mal, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à intervenir comme j'ai déjà pu le faire si tu t'en souviens bien, dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

Le message avait le mérite d'être très clair, se dit Santana qui se souvenait parfaitement des coups qu'elle avait reçus du sportif. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait parfaitement comprit, puis alla vers les trois blondes pour s'intéresser un peu à Beth afin de faire plaisir à Quinn.

- C'est toi Santana ? Lui demanda la fillette tandis que l'intéressée hochait de la tête pour lui répondre. Tu sais, Quinn, elle t'aime beaucoup alors je suis contente que tu sois revenue mais il ne faut pas que tu la fasses pleurer parce que sinon…

Elle fit des coups de poings dans l'air pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- … C'est Puck qui m'a apprit comment on fait pour bien se battre. Il m'a dit que je n'ai pas le droit de le faire à l'école mais que je peux le faire avec les personnes qui font du mal à Quinn et Brittany.

Aucun des quatre adultes ne su quoi rétorquer à cela, tous étant assez gênés pour différentes raisons. Heureusement pour eux, la blondinette changea elle-même de sujet.

- Il m'a aussi apprit à jouer à la console. Je ne savais pas y jouer avant car je n'en avais pas. Tu savais qu'il est vraiment très nul ? Brittany le bat à chaque fois.

- Merci de bien le dire à tout le monde, fit d'un air dépité le seul homme du groupe.

Beth ne nota pas l'ironie de son tuteur et continua à parler de jeux à la brune, Quinn porta de l'intérêt à cette conversation menée par sa fille tandis que Puck et Brittany étaient partis dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de terminer le dîner.

Un peu plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Quinn alla ouvrir et découvrit qu'il s'agissait bien de leur voisin. En le voyant arriver, Beth se pencha vers Santana et lui murmura :

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup Tim…

Bienvenue au club, pensa la brune qui était contente de se découvrir un point commun avec la fillette.

- … Parce que je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux de Quinn, termina Beth en faisant ainsi broncher l'hispanique.

Son regard croisa ensuite celui de Tim. Aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche, la brune ne l'avait jamais apprécié, elle n'avait donc jamais cherché à sympathiser avec lui et cela n'allait visiblement pas changer de si tôt. Et comme le brun pensait la même chose d'elle, il ne fit pas non plus le premier pas pour lui adresser la parole. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes où Santana cru lire de la gêne dans les yeux de son voisin. Celui-ci regarda ensuite Quinn, leur regard qu'ils s'échangèrent intrigua alors l'hispanique.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? Fit-elle subitement en réalisant que cela était fort probable.

Les deux amis se tournèrent de suite vers Santana puis Quinn demanda à sa petite amie de la rejoindre dans le couloir afin qu'elles aient une conversation là-dessus seule à seule.

- J'imagine que c'est donc vrai, dit Santana une fois la porte d'entrée refermée derrière elles.

- C'était une erreur. Je pensais que cela allait remédier à ma solitude mais ça m'a finalement fait me sentir plus mal qu'avant. Je suis vraiment désolée.

La brune sentit une partie d'elle se briser devant cette confirmation. Elle éprouvait de la rancœur contre elle-même car elle se disait que c'était de sa faute que la blonde ait couché avec Tim.

- C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je t'avais quitté alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de l'avoir fait, dit-elle la gorge légèrement nouée.

Elles se regardèrent ensuite un moment sans rien se dire avant que Quinn ne décide de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Enfin, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit tombée enceinte…, marmonna Santana pour elle-même.

La journaliste l'entendit parfaitement et ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ses règles.

* * *

Héhéhé, il faudra attendre le weekend prochain avant de découvrir si Quinn est enceinte ou pas dans un chapitre intitulé "A Little Less Conversation". En attendant, n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous pensez de celui-ci.


	15. A Little Less Conversation

Hey! Je poste avec un petit jour d'avance pour une fois. Je pense avoir répondu à tous ceux qui ont un compte pour une fois.

Charlene, Quinn a arrêté l'acte avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, pas avant que la semence soit répandue car Tim l'a bien atteint donc cela est possible qu'elle soit enceinte.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : A Little Less Conversation**

Le dîner fut long pour Santana. Quinn, qui était assise à sa gauche, avait l'air d'éviter son regard du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle préférait s'intéresser à tout ce qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la brune, comme ce que racontait Beth, assise à sa gauche à elle. En plus de cela, c'était Tim qui s'était retrouvé en face d'elle alors on pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas eu beaucoup de chance ce soir-là. On pouvait aussi ajouter à cela le fait que les quatre autres adultes parlaient le plus souvent de choses qui s'étaient produites pendant son absence alors elle se sentit totalement mise à l'écart du groupe. N'ayant donc rien d'autre à faire, elle pensa à la manière dont elle allait devoir aborder la conversation qu'elle tenait à avoir avec Quinn. Santana jugeait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas tirer un trait sur ces derniers mois comme si de rien n'était.

Elles s'aimaient, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus mais l'amour ne suffisait pas au bon fonctionnement d'un couple. Pour qu'elles puissent avoir un futur plus paisible, Santana sentait qu'elle devait lui faire part de tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle sortait avec les deux blondes et après qu'elle se soit retrouvée toute seule à l'autre bout du monde, il fallait aussi que Quinn lui sorte tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le cœur au lieu de tout refouler avec le risque que cela explose un jour. Si elles voulaient avancer, c'était ce qu'elles devaient faire selon l'hispanique qui était sûre que sa psychologue lui aurait dit exactement la même chose si elle serait allée lui en parler.

A la fin du plat principal, comme elle était lasse de ce repas où elle se sentait toujours un peu plus exclue à mesure que le temps défilait, elle décida de s'en aller, prétextant qu'elle était fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire. Elle embrassa brièvement Quinn, elle eut ensuite un geste d'attention envers Beth, qu'elle comptait bien mettre dans sa poche pour peut-être en tirer profit en sortant Tim de leur vie, et elle s'en alla en saluant simplement les autres d'un geste de la main. Chez elle, elle se déshabilla aussitôt pour se retrouver en tenue légère avant de s'endormir en peu de temps.

De son côté, Quinn pu enfin souffler. Cela avait été insoutenable pour elle de se comporter comme si de rien n'était avec Santana alors qu'elle se demandait si elle était enceinte ou pas car elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de la date de ses dernières règles. Comme elle avait souvent été l'ombre d'elle-même pendant ces derniers mois, elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de cela. Elle évita aussi de croiser le regard du père de son potentiel enfant. Elle fut heureuse quand la fin de la soirée arriva et qu'il retourna chez lui. Tandis que Puck s'était chargé d'aller lire une histoire à Beth avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, la journaliste décida de se confier à sa meilleure amie.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre à cent pour cent mais je crois que je suis enceinte, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle l'aidait à débarrasser la table.

Brittany faillit faire tomber les assiettes qu'elle portait face au choc de l'annonce de Quinn. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux en croisant les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas.

- J'aurais vraiment la poisse si c'est le cas. Coucher deux fois avec un homme et tomber deux fois enceinte.

- Deux fois ? S'étonna alors Brittany.

- Oui, Tim était mon deuxième.

- Seulement deux fois ? Continua la grande blonde qui n'en revenait pas.

- Avant San, je n'étais pas vraiment porté sur le sexe. Et puis en même temps, vu que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Puck, c'est compréhensible…

- Et tu comptes faire quoi si tu l'es vraiment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je vérifie cela. Il faut que j'aille trouver une pharmacie encore ouverte pour m'acheter un test.

- J'en connais une pas loin d'ici qui ouvre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu veux que je t'y amène ?

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Je vais aller prévenir Noah et on y va tout de suite après.

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans la salle de bain du récent couple. Quinn avait bu quelques litres de soda pour qu'elle puisse faire le test, ou plutôt les tests car elles avaient décidés d'en acheter plusieurs au cas où elles tomberaient sur un qui soit défectueux. Elles attendirent le temps nécessaire puis la danseuse vérifia un à un les résultats de chacun car la petite blonde avait trop peur de les découvrir elle-même.

- Sur les sept, tu en as sept de négatif, annonça Brittany en rassurant ainsi son amie.

- Merci mon dieu, soupira alors Quinn. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction que Santana aurait eue si j'avais été vraiment enceinte, déjà que je suis sûre qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir couché avec Tim même si elle me montre le contraire… Sinon, il faut que je lui en parle ou pas à ton avis ?

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui en parler vu que tu n'es pas enceinte finalement.

- Mais on a l'habitude de tout se dire… enfin, on avait l'habitude, se corrigea-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, vous allez redevenir comme avant. Il vous faut juste un peu de temps.

- Il faudra surtout qu'on parle et je n'en ai pas envie. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas eu la moindre conversation.

- Vous avez fait quoi alors cette après-midi si vous ne vous êtes pas parler ? Se demanda alors Brittany.

- On a couché ensemble.

- Oh, lâcha la danseuse avec un léger air de pitié.

- Vous vous êtes envoyées en l'air toute l'après-midi ? Fit Puck en entrant dans la salle de bain. C'est génial !

- Noah, elles ont juste couché ensemble, elles n'ont pas fait l'amour, lui expliqua Brittany qui avait tout comprit.

- Si vous discutez de ce qui ne va pas, cela ira peut-être un peu mieux. Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble alors il n'y a pas de raison que cela ne fonctionne plus entre vous, tenta-t-il ensuite de rassurer Quinn. Laissez-vous le temps de vous retrouver.

Quinn hocha mollement de la tête puis les remercia pour leur soutien avant de s'en aller à son tour. Une fois au lit, elle regarda Santana qui dormait profondément et elle lui dit ce qu'elle pensait même si elle savait que la brune n'allait rien entendre.

- Je t'aime et je te déteste. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi car tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vraiment moi. Je me sens spéciale à travers ton regard, je me sens aimée grâce à ta présence, je me sens protégée quand je suis dans tes bras. Ce sont quelques unes des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime mais je te déteste aussi parce que tu fais exploser la bulle dans laquelle nous vivions. Tu as trahi notre amour en partageant ton cœur entre moi et Brittany. Tu m'as abandonnée et tu as fait surgir une multitude de doutes en moi, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire encore confiance. Qui me dit que tu as vraiment oublié Brittany ? Que je suis vraiment la seule que tu aimes ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me faire à nouveau souffrir dans quelques temps ?

La blonde s'arrêta sur cette dernière question en espérant qu'elle allait avoir suffisamment de courage le lendemain matin pour lui dire tout cela en face. Cependant, quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva seule dans leur lit. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement pour se rendre compte que Santana était partie en laissant un petit mot.

_Je suis partie faire un footing. Je ramène le petit-déjeuner. Je t'aime, S._

Elle se décida alors à l'attendre patiemment. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à le faire très longtemps vu que la brune était partie depuis déjà assez longtemps avant qu'elle ne lise la note. Santana déposa un paquet de viennoiserie sur la table et alla l'embrasser.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu m'attends pour le petit-déj ?

- Je peux la prendre avec toi si tu veux.

- J'attendais que tu me le dises, lui fit-elle en retour avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

La douche câline fut plutôt rapide et fut suivit par un petit-déjeuner silencieux, Quinn n'arrivant vraiment pas à redire mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille et Santana ne sachant pas de quoi lui parler qui n'aurait rien à voir avec leur passé.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? Réussit enfin à demander Santana après quelques minutes de réflexion.

- Puck, Britt et Beth viennent dîner à l'appart.

- J'imagine que demain vous allez encore dîner ensemble, de même pour après-demain et ainsi de suite.

- Tu ne peux quand même pas me demander d'être entièrement à ta disposition alors que tu ne t'es pas gênée pour me laisser toute seule pendant trois mois, dit-elle sur un ton de rapproche.

- Je te demande juste de passer un peu de temps avec moi, ce n'est quand même pas compliquer, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en ce moment ? Tu vois d'autres personnes que nous deux ici ?

Santana soupira dans un mouvement de tête de gauche à droite. Elle sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle réplique quoi que ce soit.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. On se voit ce soir, dit-elle en se levant pour sortir dehors.

- Oui, c'est ça. Fuis comme tu as l'habitude de le faire, lui lança Quinn.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçu un claquement de porte tellement fort qu'il fit trembler un peu les murs. La blonde s'en voulu de s'être emportée contre sa petite amie car cela n'allait pas être comme cela qu'elle allait réussir à faire avancer les choses entre elles. Elle s'en alla ensuite à son travail en espérant s'y changer les esprits. Mais rien n'y fit, elle n'arrêta pas de penser à Santana de la journée. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée, elle savait que plus rien n'allait jamais être comme avant. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre elles et elle craignait que cela ne puisse jamais se réparer. Brittany et Puck lui avait dit qu'avec de la patience tout allait s'arranger mais elle commençait à en douter.

Elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça pendant des semaines, voir des mois ou même des années. Dès qu'elle eut terminé sa journée de travail, elle fila à l'école de danse où enseignait Brittany. Elle du patienter un bon quart d'heures avant que celle-ci ait elle aussi terminé sa journée et qu'elle puisse la rejoindre.

- Alors, tu as réussi à parler à Santana ? Lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non et en fait, je pense que je vais la quitter.

* * *

Sympa cette fin de chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas? La suite directe à cette phrase sera comme d'habitude postée le weekend prochain. Ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir encore en avance car j'ai un exam le samedi matin. D'ici là, ils ne vous restent plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	16. The Break-Up

Hey! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. J'avais posté ce chapitre hier mais il y a eu de problèmes avec le site puisqu'il ne s'affichait pas donc je l'ai supprimé pour retenter ma chance aujourd'hui. Il commence là où le précédent s'est arrêté. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : The Break-Up**

- Quoi ? S'exclama Brittany qui ne comprenait pas comment Quinn pouvait vouloir quitter Santana. Ne me dis pas que nous sommes partis à l'autre bout du monde pour la refaire revenir à New York et que tu décides finalement de la quitter dès le lendemain de son retour.

- Les choses ont changées. Même si nous nous aimons, notre couple ne rime plus à rien. On n'a quasiment rien à se dire, quand c'est le cas on s'énerve l'une contre l'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec elle parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour me comporter comme n'importe quelle petite amie. En plus, la confiance est quelque chose de primordial dans un couple mais je ne lui fait plus du tout confiance, je doute qu'elle m'aime vraiment à cent pour cent. Il suffit de voir qu'elle essaye de t'éviter le plus possible depuis que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Si elle n'est vraiment plus amoureuse de toi, pourquoi est-elle incapable de t'adresser la parole ou simplement de te regarder droit dans les yeux ?

- Il doit forcément y avoir une autre raison à cela.

- Elle n'arrêtera jamais de t'aimer, dit-elle avec conviction. C'est plus fort qu'elle.

- Elle m'aime de la même façon que tu aimeras toujours Noah et Finn. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu restes proche d'un de tes ex et il n'y a rien d'anormal à cela. Tu sais, moi aussi j'aimerais toujours San mais pourtant, tu ne me le reproches pas.

- Quand bien même je serais en train de psychoter sur les sentiments qu'elles pourraient encore te porter, ce que j'ai dit avant est entièrement vrai. Je ne sais pas si cette rupture sera définitive, il ne s'agira peut-être que d'une pause, mais je sais qu'on en a vraiment besoin. Je ne peux pas continuer de vivre avec elle alors que je la déteste pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Quinn avait l'air de vouloir rester sur ses positions et Brittany l'avait très bien comprit, elle ne voulu pas abandonner pour autant. Elle laissa son amie, qui partit chercher Beth, et alla retrouver immédiatement Rachel avant qu'il ne soit peut-être trop tard. La petite brune était en pleine répétition pour une comédie musicale qui allait avoir lieu quelques jours plus tard. La danseuse profita d'une pause accordée à toute l'équipe pour l'aborder dans sa loge.

- Rachel, il faut absolument que je te parle, lui dit-elle dès qu'elle y entra. Quinn a l'intention de quitter Santana. Il faut que tu m'aides à la convaincre que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

La star leva un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules et de se remaquiller, ce qui perturba la blonde.

- C'est moi ou cela t'est complètement égal qu'elles rompent ?

- Écoute Brittany, je n'ai pas envie qu'elles se séparent mais honnêtement, je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien à votre histoire. C'est pire que les feux de l'amour ! Tout d'abord, Santana sortait seulement avec Quinn, tu débarques de nulle part et elle choisit alors de sortir avec vous deux comme si de rien n'était, puis elle vous largue toutes les deux et part vivre à l'autre bout du monde. Quinn décide alors de passer un peu de bon temps avec Tim. Toi, tu te rapproches de Puck et tu décides de quitter Santana à ton tour alors que c'était déjà fait soit disant passant. Quand vous la retrouvez, Quinn et Santana s'avouent qu'elles s'aiment plus que tout au monde mais San ne veut pas retourner avec Quinn pour autant, elle le fait quand même après que Quinn l'en ait supplié et voilà qu'elle la quitte ! Pendant ce temps là, tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne idée de vivre avec Puck après être sortie avec lui pendant cinq jours. Et tout cela en seulement six mois ! On pourrait faire de votre histoire une comédie musicale. J'aimerais bien avoir le rôle de Santana. En tout cas, tu seras gentille de m'avertir à la sortie du prochain épisode, celui où Quinn va finalement se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de quitter Santana et où elle va lui demander de re-re-ressortir avec elle.

Elle avait dit tout cela à toute vitesse, Brittany avait réussit à suivre dans son développement et était ahurie de voir que la diva ne se souciait pas vraiment de leurs amies selon elle.

De son côté, Quinn rentra chez elle après avoir laissé Beth chez Puck. Santana était déjà présente dans leur appartement. Dès qu'elle la vit faire son entrée, elle se dirigea vers elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle passa ses mains autour de la nuque de la blonde et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir mal réagi ce matin, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je comprends que tu sois devenue très proche de Puck et Brittany, je te promets de faire des efforts pour accepter de vivre désormais ainsi.

Ce baiser, cette voix et ce regard auraient pu la rendre faible au point de ne pas avoir le courage de la quitter mais elle était convaincue que cela allait être une erreur de ne pas le faire.

- Il faut qu'on parle San, commença-t-elle avant de chercher ses mots pour la suite. Je crois que… qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en arrête là.

- Quoi ? Tu me quittes ?

- Je t'aime mais je n'ai plus envie de vivre avec toi. Tu m'as fait trop mal pour que je puisse fermer les yeux là-dessus et faire comme si tout allait bien.

- Non, il doit bien y avoir une solution. Tu ne peux pas me laisser…

- Je ne crois pas me souvenir que j'avais eu mon mot à dire quand tu l'as fait. Certainement parce que tu t'es barrée en Europe pour ne pas que je fasse ou bien parce que tu m'as larguée par écrit, fit-elle énervée que Santana puisse réagir ainsi vu la façon dont elle l'avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt. Tu vois, moi au moins, j'ai eu la décence de le faire en face, enchaîna-t-elle, parce que j'aurais très bien pu t'envoyer un texto pour te dire que c'est fini.

L'hispanique avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait. Tout à coup, elle se mit à applaudir avec sarcasme.

- C'est bien, tu es contente ? Tu as eu ta petite vengeance…

- Pas de ça avec moi, intervint aussitôt la blonde. Parce que je te rappelle qu'on est deux dans un couple. Tu croyais quoi au juste ? Que toute cette histoire était ton propre choix de Sophie ? Tu n'étais pas la seule à pouvoir faire des choix, Brittany l'a déjà fait alors à mon tour de le faire. A mon tour de me dire que je ne mérite en rien tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre. J'étais faible au début et je t'ai laissé faire mais il est hors de question que ça continue. Alors, à partir de maintenant, toi et moi c'est fini. Prend tes affaires et va-t'en d'ici tout de suite.

- Cet appart est autant à moi qu'à toi alors il est hors de question que je m'en aille.

- Tu dégages, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe. Ou tu préfères peut-être que je te dise à Puck de le faire ? Sachant que cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas là pour te venir en aide.

- Regarde-toi, tu me fais des reproches mais tu n'es pas mieux en me menaçant de la sorte.

- Je m'abaisse simplement à ton niveau.

Elle reçu une claque sans même s'y attendre, elle répliqua aussitôt, ce qui énerva encore plus Santana. Plusieurs coups furent échangés sous la rage jusqu'à ce que Tim, qui rentrait chez lui, les entende à travers la porte et intervienne. Les deux femmes étaient au sol, il souleva Quinn qui dominait la brune à ce moment-là et il se plaça entre elles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Les engueula-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de deux petites filles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais vous êtes des adultes alors comportez vous comme telles au lieu de vous battre.

- Vas-y, fais ton beau, grogna Santana. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu vas être content de la nouvelle qu'on a t'a annoncé. Quinn et moi, on n'est plus ensemble. Tu vas pouvoir la sauter autant de fois que tu voudras.

Le brun vit que Quinn allait répliquer, il la poussa alors un peu plus loin pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se la fermer.

- En fait, tu peux garder l'appart. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre prendre ton pied de l'autre côté du couloir, ajouta l'hispanique avant d'aller chercher ses affaires.

- Va chez moi et reste y jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partit, ordonna ensuite Tim à Quinn en lui tendant ses clés car il voulait éviter que le conflit dégénère.

Seule dans leur chambre, Santana rangea avec énervement le plus possible ses vêtements dans une valise. Une fois pleine et refermée, elle se rendit enfin vraiment compte de la situation et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Pourquoi l'avait-elle frappé ? Pourquoi lui avait-t-elle parlé ainsi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à se contrôler dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas ? Elle voulut faire marche arrière, aller s'excuser et essayer d'avoir une conversation plus calme avec Quinn qui aboutisse sur un meilleur résultat mais elle savait que c'était trop tard. Elles allaient donc vraiment se séparer comme le voulait la blonde et Santana allait attendre qu'elle veuille revenir vers elle, il n'y avait plus que cela à faire.

Elle prit donc sa valise, sortit de la chambre et tomba sur son voisin. Elle ne réussit même pas à la adresser la moindre menace avant de quitter cet appartement. Une fois dehors, son idée première fut d'aller trouver refuge chez Rachel et Finn mais elle savait que ces derniers n'avaient pas de chambre pour elle alors elle décida d'aller tenter sa chance chez le couple gay. Quand elle appuya sur le bouton de leur interphone, elle espéra qu'ils n'allaient pas se ranger du côté de Quinn.

- Oui ? Entendit-elle la voix de Blaine.

- C'est Santana. Quinn m'a quitté, dit-elle avec un nœud à la gorge. Est-ce que je peux rester chez vous quelques temps ?

- Monte, lui répondit-il simplement.

Quand elle arriva chez eux, elle s'effondra dans les bras du plus jeune.

- Ça va aller Santana, dit doucement Kurt en passant sa main dans son dos pour la caresser. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit que d'une mauvaise passe.

- Je l'ai giflé…

- Quoi ? S'exclama Blaine en s'écartant d'elle.

- Elle m'a quitté, je me suis énervée et j'ai fini par la gifler. Ensuite, on s'est battu toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que l'autre enfoiré de Tim débarque. Depuis le jour où j'ai quitté New York, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Je m'énerve souvent pour pas grand-chose.

- Il faut que tu réapprennes de devenir calme et ensuite, on va t'aider à la reconquérir, d'accord ? Fit Kurt à son amie en lui prenant la main.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil d'être là pour moi.

- On ne va quand même pas vous laisser séparer alors que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, la rassura-t-il.

- Et comment vous allez faire pour faire partir Snix ? Demanda-t-elle en songeant que cela n'allait pas être facile.

- Je ne sais pas trop car cela risque d'être très difficile avec toi, soupira Blaine. Tu es tellement vile, acariâtre, méprisable et antipathique que…

L'hispanique allait répliquer, n'aimant pas du tout qu'on lui dise cela mais Blaine eut le réflexe de poser sa main sur sa bouche.

- Tu vas te la fermer. Quoi que je te dise, tu ne vas rien dire et tu vas prendre sur toi. On va demander à Rachel et Finn de nous aider à t'énerver pour que cela aille plus vite. Tu n'es peut-être pas méprisable et vile mais tu as quand même des défauts Santana, il faut aussi que tu les acceptes si tu veux y arriver, si tu veux être avec Quinn, parce que Quinn aime la Santana d'avant, pas celle que tu es redevenue.

La brune acquiesça, elle avait bien comprit le message. La Santana qui s'énervait ne devait surtout plus exister si elle voulait avoir une chance de retrouver celle qui venait de la quitter.

* * *

Prochain chapitre le weekend prochain comme d'habitude, il s'intitulera "Soirée karaoké". En attendant d'y être, merci de laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre-ci.


	17. Soirée karaoké

Hey! On avance petit à petit dans la fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira autant que les autres. Enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Soirée karaoké**

Il est presque huit heures et les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée tirèrent Quinn de son sommeil. Elle tira aussitôt sur sa couette afin de se recouvrir entièrement. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était de nouveau célibataire, elle s'était mise à travailler d'arrache pied pendant ce temps afin d'oublier l'absence de son ex et elle était aussi encore plus présente dans la vie de Beth, qui avait bien comprit que les deux femmes étaient faites l'une pour l'autre malgré leur rupture. Après ce mois actif, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : un peu de tranquillité. C'est pourquoi elle décida qu'elle allait passait une bonne partie de sa matinée à se prélasser dans son lit douillet. Cependant, une personne n'avait pas l'air de cet avis car son téléphone sonna au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de calme absolu. Elle le laissa retentir et attendit que son interlocuteur tombe sur la messagerie afin de ne pas être dérangée plus que cela.

- Quinn, c'est moi. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis en train de changer. Je suis en train de redevenir celle que j'étais, la Santana plus calme, celle que tu aimes. C'est une bonne chose, tu ne trouves pas ?...

La blonde se leva à toute vitesse de son lit et elle se rendit dans le salon sans perdre de temps avec l'intention de raccrocher au nez de l'hispanique.

- … Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au…

Elle pu alors souffler dès lors que la voix de la brune fut remplacée par le silence du lieu. Depuis un mois, elle essayait de se montrer forte, d'oublier ses sentiments pour Santana et de passer à autre chose mais c'était difficile de le faire avec une hispanique qui tentait de la contacter presque tous les jours.

Après ce coup de fil, il fallait qu'elle se change une fois de plus les idées. Elle s'habilla alors d'une tenue de sport puis sortit faire un jogging matinal. Elle ne rentra chez elle que trois quart d'heures plus tard, elle prit alors une douche chaude et mangea un bout. Quand elle en termina, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et elle alla ouvrir en espérant qu'il s'agisse de n'importe qui sauf de Santana. Elle sourit en voyant que c'était Rachel qui lui rendait visite.

- Salut, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la brune en lui faisant la bise.

- Ça fait aller, et toi ?

- Très bien parce que j'ai appris hier qu'il y a une soirée karaoké organisée dans un bar du coin…

- Oh non, tu vas encore faire ta diva toute la soirée, soupira la journaliste. Ne compte pas sur moi pour y aller.

- Allez Quinn, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser. J'en ai déjà parlé à Britt et Noah, et ils sont d'accord pour venir. Je pense que ce sera aussi le cas de Kurt et Blaine.

- Il faudra sûrement que je garde Beth ce soir.

- Amène-la à la maison, on a déjà une baby-sitter pour Rowan et je pense qu'elle n'aura rien contre garder un deuxième enfant sage pour la soirée. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que tu n'es pas sortit, il faut que tu t'aères un peu l'esprit pour aller mieux.

- C'est d'accord à condition que tu n'invites pas Santana. Moins je la verrais et mieux je me porterais.

Rachel acquiesça avec un sourire, heureuse de l'avoir convaincue si facilement de sortir tous ensemble ce soir-là.

La journée passa assez rapidement pour Quinn, elle avait emmené Beth au musée d'histoire naturelle de New York car la blondinette avait très envie d'y aller en ce samedi-là. Brittany les avait aussi accompagnées dans cette sortie et tout se passa pour le mieux entre les trois blondes jusqu'au moment où Quinn songea à voix haute d'inviter Tim à la soirée karaoké pour ne pas être la seule célibataire du groupe.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vienne, réagit aussitôt la fillette de huit ans.

- Beth, tu vas passer la soirée avec Rowan alors tu ne le verras pas.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit avec toi. Tu ne devrais pas être amie avec lui.

- Et pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Quinn.

- Parce qu'il n'est jamais gentil avec Santana et comme toi, tu es amoureuse d'elle, tu ne devrais pas être gentille avec lui à cause de cela.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et Brittany s'intéressa rapidement à une statue car elle ne voulait pas aider son amie dans la mesure où elle pensait que cette rupture était plutôt stupide.

- Beth, c'est vrai, j'aime Santana mais elle me rend très triste alors cela m'est égal qu'il ne soit pas gentil avec elle. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'il soit gentil avec moi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu étais triste quand tu étais avec elle mais tu l'es encore plus maintenant alors autant que vous viviez de nouveau ensemble et que vous essayez d'être heureuse toutes les deux.

Quinn soupira devant l'obstination de sa fille qui était du genre à obtenir toujours ainsi ce qu'elle voulait mais cette fois-ci, la mère n'abdiqua pas et elle campa sur son idée d'inviter son voisin à la soirée.

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle était bientôt prête, la journaliste reçu un coup de fil de Puck. Lui et Brittany devaient initialement aller avec elle et Tim chez leur amis pour y déposer Beth mais comme la petite avait fait une crise pendant plus d'une heure car elle ne voulait pas voir l'indésirable voisin, le couple avait cédé et l'avait emmené seuls. La blonde prit alors plus son temps pour se préparer et, avec Tim, ils se rendirent ensemble au bar à l'heure prévue.

- Dis-moi, cela te dirait une journée en mer demain avec moi ? Un ami est d'accord pour me prêter son voilier, fit Tim alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux depuis quelques minutes dans les rues newyorkaises.

- Tu ne préfères pas faire une sortie entre hommes avec Puck, Finn et Blaine ? Ça serait quand même plus sympa.

- Pas autant qu'avec toi, avoua-t-il avec un sourire. En plus, cela te changera les idées et puis, maintenant que tu es vraiment célibataire et que tu ne veux plus être avec Santana, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas passer un peu de bon temps sur un bateau en ma compagnie.

- Attends…, fit la blonde en s'arrêtant dans son élan. Serais-tu en train de me proposer de…

- Oui, l'interrompit le journaliste. Tu m'as toujours plu mais je n'ai rien tenté jusqu'à présent car j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi mais tu es seule maintenant et… je suis quelqu'un de bien et je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi pour te faire du mal, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

- Je le sais et je sais aussi que j'aime être avec toi mais nous deux, ce n'est pas possible. Même si je veux tourner la page, je n'ai toujours pas oublié Santana, je ne suis même pas sûre d'y arriver un jour. Je n'ai nullement envie de te faire vivre ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre alors je préfère qu'on reste amis au lieu de te faire souffrir.

Tim se garda de lui répliquer la phrase typique « C'est en restant amis que tu me feras souffrir. » et il comprit qu'il allait devoir attendre encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne puisse espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et son amie.

Le jeune brun était tombé sous le charme de sa voisine presque deux ans plus tôt lors de la crémaillère de l'ex-couple. Ce même jour, il avait éprouvé pour la première fois de l'antipathie à l'égard de l'hispanique. Il était devenu ami avec Quinn en espérant qu'elle puisse développer des sentiments pour lui en faisant sa connaissance, il avait alors découvert qu'elle tenait plus à Santana qu'à elle-même et il s'était donc contenté de n'être que son ami.

Un an plus tôt, il avait soutenu la blonde quand Santana avait eu son accident et était resté dans le coma. Trois mois plus tard, il avait maudit le réveil de cette dernière même s'il se sentait aussi heureux que Quinn aille de nouveau mieux. Il avait ensuite croisé les doigts pour que la brune ne tombe pas une deuxième fois amoureuse d'elle mais son heure de gloire n'était toujours pas arrivée. Le départ de l'hispanique quatre mois plus tôt lui avait donné une lueur d'espoir qui s'était effacée avec son retour il y avait un mois. Et désormais que la blonde était bel et bien seule, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance qui n'allait peut-être pas se présenter à nouveau, cependant il devait visiblement encore faire preuve de patiente avant d'arriver à son but.

- On pourra quand même au moins chanter une chanson tous les deux tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, tout le monde était déjà présent. Un couple de parfaits amoureux interprétait une chanson d'amour alors que les deux jeunes s'installèrent parmi le petit groupe. Rachel et Kurt parlaient à toute vitesse et avec beaucoup d'excitation des chansons qu'ils comptaient interpréter ce soir-là, Blaine avait un peu de mal à les suivre par moment et Finn avait l'air d'avoir abandonner depuis longtemps. Il préférait siroter son verre car il ne pouvait pas non plus entretenir une moindre conversation normale avec Puck puisque celui-ci était occupé à roucouler avec sa petite-amie.

- J'imagine que vous allez chanter ensemble, dit Quinn à l'adresse du récent couple.

- Oui mais on va d'abord attendre que Rachel soit passée deux ou trois fois sur scène pour qu'elle nous écoute elle aussi au lieu de penser à ces futures performances, rit Puck en s'attirant ainsi les foudres de la diva qui avait tout entendu.

- On a choisi _Endless Love_, ajouta Brittany.

- B, tu sais que tu as vraiment réussi à rendre Puck complètement guimauve ?

- Il est surtout totalement soumit à mon pouvoir, fit-elle.

- Hé ! Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là et non, je ne suis pas soumis et je ne le serai jamais.

- Chéri, tu pourras m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit demain matin ? Lui demanda alors Brittany avec une voix et regard doux.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il aussitôt en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres.

La danseuse jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Quinn qui tentait de ne pas rire. Pour ce faire, elle essaya de suivre la conservation des autres tandis que Tim s'était mit à discuter avec Finn. Elle décrocha cependant très rapidement et préféra alors écouter le duo qui se produisait toujours sur la petite scène. Quand ils terminèrent, elle les applaudit et l'employé du bar qui était chargé d'animer la soirée appela Blaine à venir. Le brun embrassa son petit copain puis fila attraper un micro sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

Quinn sentait que la soirée avec ses amis allait très bien se passer, elle en était tellement ravie qu'elle ne vit pas une hispanique faire son entrée dans le bar et rejoindre Blaine juste avant que les premières notes de musiques retentissent.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Il faudra attendre le weekend prochain pour découvrir la chanson que va interpréter Santana pour Quinn. D'ici là, vous le savez, je veux vos avis.


	18. Yo te esperaré

**Chapitre 18 : Yo te esperaré**

Le soleil pointait petit à petit le bout de son nez en ce samedi matin là. Alors qu'elle fixait le plafond depuis un bon moment, Santana se retourna dans son lit pour voir l'heure qu'il était. Huit heures passées. Elle soupira bruyamment en pensant au fait que ce jour là, cela faisait un mois que Quinn l'avait quittée.

Sans réfléchir, elle prit son téléphone et appela la blonde en espérant que celle-ci allait décrocher cette fois-ci. Elle entendu plusieurs bips puis la voix si douce et si enchanteresse de la journaliste mêlée à la sienne car Quinn n'avait visiblement toujours pas prit le temps de changer le message du répondeur. Au moment de lui laisser un message, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

- Quinn, c'est moi. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis en train de changer. Je suis en train de redevenir celle que j'étais, la Santana plus calme, celle que tu aimes. C'est une bonne chose, tu ne trouves pas ? Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair…

Elle fut coupée avec le signal sonore qui lui indiquait que son ex avait coupé l'appel. Elle n'en tenta pas un nouveau car elle savait que cela serait inutile pour le moment et elle décida d'attendre le lendemain pour retenter sa chance en espérant que Quinn allait cette fois-ci la lui donner.

L'hispanique se leva ensuite, elle alla se laver et s'habiller puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine où étaient déjà présents Kurt et Blaine.

- Vous savez que vous n'êtes vraiment pas normaux tous les deux ? On est samedi, il est à peine huit heures et demi et vous êtes déjà levé alors que tout va bien dans votre vie.

Pour toute réponse, Blaine tourna une page du journal qu'il était en train de lire tandis que Kurt servait du café pour tout le monde. Son petit-ami le remercia d'un sourire et d'un regard amoureux puis jeta un coup d'œil à son amie.

- Tu n'as pas un peu grossit ? Lui demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Mais non Blaine, fit Kurt en niant de la tête. Ce sont ses vêtements qui nous donnent cette impression mais en même temps, si elle ne serait pas habillée comme un sac… une grosse faute de goût vestimentaire si tu veux mon avis.

- Et encore, il n'y a pas que cela comme problème chez elle.

Après cette réplique, les deux amoureux regardèrent Santana qui ne réagissait pas à ces réflexions, elle s'installa autour de la table et commença à boire son café sous le regard admiratif des deux hommes.

- C'est vraiment bien, tu sais parfaitement te contrôler maintenant, fit Kurt, mais une fois que toi et Quinn vous serez de nouveau ensemble, promet moi d'être comme cela avec elle mais pas avec n'importe quelle autre personne car cela fait vraiment pitié de te voir comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je me souviens parfaitement de tout ce que vous m'avez dit jusqu'à présent et je compte bien me venger le moment venu, lui dit-elle avec un air mauvais.

Le plus âgé avala sa salive avec peur et son compagnon l'imita peu de secondes après. La brune rit alors puis leur assura qu'après l'aide qu'ils lui avaient fournie, ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'elle.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, elle travailla un peu jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où elle fila chez Rachel, cette dernière l'ayant invité à se joindre à sa petite famille pour le repas.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Elle me manque atrocement, se lamenta-t-elle.

- En même temps, tu as voulu jouer avec les deux. Et bien, regardes où cela t'a mené.

- Merci pour ton soutien Rachel. Je sens que je ne te revaudrais pas cela un jour.

- Désolée, j'imagine à quel cela doit être dur à vivre pour toi. Et dire que j'ai à peine réagi quand je l'ai su. Je pensais que Quinn allait se rendre compte de son erreur quelques jours plus tard.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même car c'est moi qui aie tout fait foiré. Mais dis-moi, comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

- Elle essaye d'aller de l'avant mais je ne pense pas qu'elle y arrivera car elle est faite pour toi et personne d'autre. Sinon, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, un bar du quartier organise une soirée karaoké ce soir et…

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te voir faire ta diva pendant toute la soirée, l'interrompit aussitôt Santana.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, Quinn et Santana se ressemblaient décidément beaucoup par moment et comme disait le dicton qui se ressemble s'assemble, se dit-elle.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à convaincre Quinn d'y aller alors il faudra que tu viennes pour lui chanter quelque chose, là au moins elle t'écoutera peut-être. Il y aura aussi tous les autres.

L'hispanique se mit alors à penser à cette soirée et l'idée de chanter à la blonde lui plaisait beaucoup, elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver la chanson parfaite pour lui faire passer un message, ce que Rachel comprit aussitôt en voyant son visage qui s'illuminait.

- J'ai la chanson idéale… par contre, c'est un duo…

L'artiste vit par là une bonne occasion de monter sur scène et de partager un autre duo avec son amie.

- … Il faut que je demande à Blaine de le faire avec moi, termina Santana en anéantissant ainsi tous les espoirs de la brunette.

- Blaine ? Mais… mais… mais…

- Sur le mash up de _Fly_ et _I believe I can fly_, il nous a montré qu'il rap très bien et il y a justement une partie de rap dans la chanson que je compte interpréter. Sinon, je dois m'habiller comment à ton avis ?… Peut-être un truc qui mettra mes seins en valeur et comme ça, si je n'arrive pas à capter son attention, ils le feront sûrement pour moi.

- Tu comptes vraiment le demander à Blaine ? Demanda Rachel avec une petite moue triste.

- Rachel, c'est une chanson en espagnol et vu le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu ta façon de prononcer cette langue, je sens que tu vas la massacrer.

- Sympa, ironisa son amie.

- Et puis, nous savons toutes les deux très bien que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne chanteras pas avec moi que tu ne le feras pas du tout ce soir alors tout n'est pas perdu.

- Bon d'accord, tu chanteras avec Blaine. Et pour te montrer que je ne le prends pas mal, je vais même faire en sorte de m'assurer que Quinn t'écoute jusqu'à la fin.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'aider à la reconquérir.

Rachel lui rétorqua qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, puis elle l'invita à se joindre aux hommes de sa vie à table. A la fin du repas, l'hispanique ne s'attarda pas trop chez eux, préférant retourner chez ses amis afin de répéter avec Blaine qui lui avait répondu un peu plus tôt par téléphone qu'il était d'accord pour faire ce duo avec elle.

Le soir venu, ils étaient enfin tous prêts. Blaine et Kurt partirent de leur côté et laissèrent Santana seule, qui s'en alla un peu plus tard. Elle décida de se rendre dans un autre bar qui se trouvait juste en face de celui dans lequel ils allaient passer la soirée. Elle guetta la venue de Quinn et son cœur se brisa un peu plus qu'il ne l'était quand elle la vit en compagnie de Tim. La brune régla sa commande non terminée puis fila de l'autre côté de la rue et resta dehors. Elle contempla la jolie blonde qui discutait avec Puck et Brittany avant qu'elle ne porte son attention sur autre chose. Dès qu'elle vit Blaine se lever pour rejoindre la petite scène, elle fit son entrée et elle marcha droit vers lui en essayant de contrôler son stress. La brune s'empara d'un micro et commença à chanter juste avant que la première note se fasse entendre.

Yo te esperaré

_(Je t'attendrai)_

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

_(Nous nous assiérons ensemble face à la mer)_

Y de tu mano podré caminar

_(Et main dans la main, nous pourrons avancer)_

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré

_(Et même si toute ma vie y passe, je t'attendrai)_

Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor

_(Je sais qu'il y a toujours de l'amour dans tes yeux)_

Y tu mirada me dice "volveré"

_(Et ton regard me dit "je reviendrai")_

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré

_(Et même si toute ma vie y passe, je t'attendrai)_

Elle n'avait pas lâché une seul fois son regard de Quinn. En la voyant, celle-ci eut le réflexe de se lever mais Rachel se déplaça pour se retrouver à côté d'elle et elle la fit s'asseoir à nouveau.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Rachel, lui dit-elle à voix basse afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Je ne veux pas la voir.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas l'écouter jusqu'au bout car vous êtes faites pour êtes ensemble.

- Nous l'étions !

- Dans ce cas, prouve moi que ce n'est plus cas. Je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas insensible à sa prestation.

Elles se fixèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Quinn acquiesce. Elle allait lui montrer qu'absolument rien n'allait la faire retomber dans les bras de l'hispanique. La blonde reporta alors son attention sur la scène, au plutôt sur Blaine. Elle avait jusque là manqué tout ce que lui avait chanté Santana et c'était désormais au tour du brun de faire entendre sa voix.

Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva, pienso

_(Sans connaître le compte à rebours, je pense)_

Que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso

_(Que même si je ne suis pas redevenu le même et je le confesse)_

Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo

_(J'espère que le pardon est dans ta tête et je t'en prie)_

Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo, no me miras

_(Mais même si je suis sincère et je te promets, tu ne me regardes pas)_

Después abres la puerta y digo "si te vas no vuelves"

_(Puis, tu ouvres la porte et je te dis "si tu pars, ne reviens pas")_

La rabia me consume y lloras

_(La rage me consume et tu pleures)_

Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo

_(Tu t'éloignes de moi et ma vie s'effondre, sans le savoir)_

Te lo juro, no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido

_(Je te le jure, je le ne savais pas et si je l'avais su)_

Otra suerte sería

_(Nous aurions connu un autre sort)_

Pour le coup, comme elle ne maîtrisait pas à cent pour cent la langue et que les paroles défilaient à toute vitesse puisque Blaine rappait, elle ne comprit pas l'ensemble du texte mais elle saisit parfaitement que la chanson parlait d'une rupture et des regrets qui en ont découlé. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas du jeune homme qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à être, pour la toute première fois, seul avec la brune sur scène.

Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase

_(Quatre septembre, ma phrase)_

"Si te vas no vuelves" me persigue

_("Si tu pars, ne reviens pas" me poursuit)_

Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas

_(J'ai envie de t'appeler mais tu ne réponds pas)_

No entiendo por qué no contestas

_(Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas)_

Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue

_(Car même si nous nous sommes disputés, tout continue)_

Quinn du reconnaître que tout n'était pas faux. Elles s'étaient disputées, elle l'avait même détesté mais elle l'aimait toujours pour autant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cependant, elle ne voulait plus souffrir à cause de Santana.

Siete de septiembre, la llamada que llegaría

_(Sept septembre, l'appel arrive)_

Me dicen que ahí estás, que no llame a la policía

_(Ils me disent que tu es là, que je ne dois pas appeler la police)_

Luego cuelgan, todavía no pierdo la fe

_(Puis ils raccrochent, je ne perds pas encore espoir)_

Sé que algún día volverás y pase lo que pase...

_(Je sais que tu reviendras un jour et quoi qu'il arrive...)_

Elle essayait de se convaincre du mieux qu'elle le pu qu'elle n'allait pas revenir. Il en était hors de question. Elle ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un dont elle doutait des sentiments, à qui elle ne faisait pas totalement confiance. Elle ne le pouvait pas malgré l'insistance de son cœur qui lui disait de la retrouver. Sur scène, Santana reprit ensuite le refrain puis chanta le second couplet.

Yo te esperaré

_(Je t'attendrai)_

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

_(Nous nous assiérons ensemble face à la mer)_

Y de tu mano podré caminar

_(Et main dans la main, nous pourrons avancer)_

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré

_(Et même si toute ma vie y passe, je t'attendrai)_

Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor

_(Je sais qu'il y a toujours de l'amour dans tes yeux)_

Y tu mirada me dice "volveré"

_(Et ton regard me dit "je reviendrai")_

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré

_(Et même si toute ma vie y passe, je t'attendrai)_

Alors qu'elle entendit enfin cette partie, la blonde se dit que l'hispanique avait intérêt d'être très, très, très patiente car elle ne comptait définitivement pas revenir. Bien sûr qu'il y avait encore de l'amour dans ses yeux mais il y avait aussi de la haine et du rejet.

Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma

_(Je sens qu'ils m'ont ôté une partie de mon âme)_

Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida

_(Si tu pars, il ne reste rien, il reste un cœur sans vie)_

Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando

_(Qui, après ton départ, s'est retrouvé seul en criant)_

Pero a medio voz

_(Mais à mi-voix)_

Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo

_(Je sens que ma vie s'arrête parce que tu n'es pas là)_

Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño

_(Je sens que ma lune n'est plus là si ta tendresse ne l'est plus)_

Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podrá

_(Ni toute la vie, ni toute l'eau de la mer ne pourra)_

Apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tú a sentir

_(Eteindre tout l'amour que tu m'as appris à ressentir)_

Sin ti yo me voy a morir, solo si vuelves quiero despertar

_(Sans toi, je vais mourir, je veux me réveiller seulement si tu reviens)_

Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar

_(Parce qu'au loin, ma main ne sert pas à avancer)_

Porque solo espero que algún día puedas escapar

_(Parce que j'espère que tu pourras t'enfuir un jour)_

Ces paroles firent mal à la journaliste. Elle sentait que l'hispanique était sincère là-dessus mais elle devait penser à son bien être à elle avant de penser à celui de la brune. Elle ne devait pas souffrir pour la rendre heureuse. Et puis, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, elle ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en restant éloignée d'elle. Le refrain fut à nouveau reprit mais cette fois-ci, les deux jeunes le chantèrent à l'unisson.

Yo te esperaré

_(Je t'attendrai)_

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

_(Nous nous assiérons ensemble face à la mer)_

Y de tu mano podré caminar

_(Et main dans la main, nous pourrons avancer)_

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré

_(Et même si toute ma vie y passe, je t'attendrai)_

Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor

_(Je sais qu'il y a toujours de l'amour dans tes yeux)_

Y tu mirada me dice "volveré"

_(Et ton regard me dit "je reviendrai")_

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré

_(Et même si toute ma vie y passe, je t'attendrai)_

La blonde regarda tout à coup en direction de son ami Tim qui la fixait du regard. Vu l'expression qui habitait son visage, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aimer l'intervention de l'hispanique. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'il lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt, elle lui plaisait alors elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse se montrer contre cette chance que tentait de s'approprier sa rivale.

Du côté des deux chanteurs, Santana se tut pour laisser Blaine continuer tout seul comme cela était prévu.

Si tú te vas, no queda nada

_(Si tu pars, il ne reste plus rien)_

Sigo cantando con la luz apagada

_(Je continue à chanter avec la lumière éteinte)_

Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada

_(Parce que la guerre m'a enlevé ton regard)_

Et enfin, la brune prononça dans un souffle la toute fin de la chanson en espérant que Quinn allait dénier lui adresser un regard qui lui ferait comprendre qu'elle allait revenir.

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré

_(Et même si toute ma vie y passe, je t'attendrai)_

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la petite enceinte, Quinn se leva sans perdre de temps en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer les yeux couleur café qui l'observaient depuis le début.

- Ça ne m'a rien fait, s'adressa-t-elle à Rachel. Je ne vais pas lui sauter dans les bras.

- Mais Quinn…

Trop tard, la blonde avait déjà fuit. Elle s'échappa du bar à toute vitesse, Santana voulu la suivre mais Puck l'en empêcha.

- Tant qu'elle n'aura pas envie d'être avec toi, j'aimerais que tu la laisse tranquille.

Il lui barrait entièrement le chemin et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille pour lutter contre lui afin de passer. De son côté, Tim décida de filer lui aussi pour retrouver sa voisine. Il la rattrapa rapidement et l'obligea à s'arrêter dans sa fuite pour qu'elle lui parle.

- Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne jamais me faire de mal ? Lui demanda Quinn avant toute chose tandis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Loin de moi l'envie de t'en faire. Tu mérites le bonheur et je te promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre nous.

- Alors aide-moi à l'oublier s'il te plait.

Le brun comprit tout ce que cette demande impliquait. Il prit alors ses mains entre les siennes et les deux jeunes adultes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.


	19. Et si

Hey! Surprise! Comme on est arrivé à 200 reviews, je vous poste ce petit chapitre en avance.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Et si…**

Il était presque midi quand Santana se réveilla ce jour-là. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas couchée très tard la veille mais comme elle n'avait pas rien de spécial à faire ce jour-là, elle avait préféré se prélasser dans son lit. Elle se leva avec un bâillement tout sauf sexy, s'étira puis elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre pour faire aérer un peu la pièce. L'hispanique attrapa ensuite son téléphone portable et vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de Quinn.

_Soirée filles chez moi ce soir. Sois là à 18h pour m'aider à tout préparer._

Finalement, elle allait avoir quelque chose à faire ce jour là. Elle envoya alors une courte réponse à la blonde.

_Compte sur moi Fabray. Tu veux que j'amène quelque chose ?_

La brune laissa ensuite tomber son téléphone sur sa table de chevet puis elle se saisit de son ordinateur portable et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. A peine était-il allumé qu'elle se connecta aussitôt sur skype et elle sourit en voyant que Brittany y était aussi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'inviter à une conversation vidéo car la danseuse avait eu plus de réflexe qu'elle.

- Tu me manques Sanny, dit aussitôt la blonde avec une petite moue et d'une voix plaintive.

- Toi aussi, tu me manques B. Plus qu'une semaine et je pourrais enfin te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, sentir ta douce odeur fruitée, frissonner rien qu'en te touchant et t'embrasser à volonté.

- Et me faire l'amour, ajouta Brittany.

- J'y compte bien, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Alors dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu vas mis à part le faire que je te manque ?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai enfin terminé de faire mes valises. Lord Tubbington est tout excité à l'idée de rentrer à la maison. Même s'il ne me le dit pas, je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu lui manque beaucoup et qu'il est très content de te revoir. Et toi avec Rachel, ce n'est pas trop dur ?

- Elle n'est pas là. Elle a encore du partir passer sa journée à la bibliothèque pour réviser. En fait, je crois que j'adore les périodes d'examens vu que je ne la vois quasiment pas pendant ces jours-là…

Elle allait parler un peu plus de sa colocataire quand elle reçu un nouveau message de sa meilleure amie.

_Ramène au moins ton cul à l'heure pour une fois Lopez. Ça sera déjà ça._

L'hispanique esquissa un sourire puis reporta toute son attention sur la grande blonde qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Quinn organise une soirée filles ce soir, lui dit-elle alors.

- Une soirée filles ? Et elles sont comment les filles qui vont venir ?

- Pas aussi merveilleuses que toi, bébé. Tu sais que mon cœur t'appartient alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Après cette douce phrase, le téléphone de Santana se mit à sonner et sa vision devint tout à coup floue. Elle pouvait légèrement distinguer le visage de Brittany sur son écran d'ordinateur mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'entendre. La brune n'avait nullement l'air d'être perturbée par ce qu'il lui arrivait alors que la sonnerie se faisait toujours entendre.

_- Fin du flashback -_

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Santana attrapa son portable qui venait tout juste de la réveiller, tout en pensant à ce souvenir dont elle venait de se rappeler à l'instant. Même si elle savait à peu près tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer durant ses cinq dernières années, certains éléments de son passé manquait toujours au puzzle et il lui arrivait de s'en souvenir de temps en temps. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, elle regarda qui tentait de la joindre et soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Puck.

Elle enfonça alors sa tête dans son oreiller en grognant de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Quinn. La veille, la blonde s'était enfuie après que Santana lui ai chanté le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer et l'hispanique avait espérer que la nuit allait suffisamment porter conseil à la journaliste pour qu'elle lui accorde une autre chance.

La sonnerie s'arrêta bientôt mais pas pour longtemps car elle l'entendit une deuxième fois après seulement quelques secondes de silence. Elle se demanda un instant ce que Puck lui voulait… Et si c'était pour lui parler de Quinn qu'il lui téléphonait ? Pensa-t-elle alors. Elle décrocha donc avec cette petite lueur d'espoir et elle entendit aussitôt la voix innocente de Beth.

- Allo Santana ? Fit la blondinette à l'autre bout du fil.

- Beth ? Tu sais te servir d'un téléphone ? S'étonna-t-elle bêtement au lieu de lui demander de lui faire part de la raison de son appel.

- J'ai huit ans, je ne suis plus une gamine alors bien sûr que je sais m'en servir.

Vu le ton que la fillette avait adopté, Santana pu facilement s'imaginer comment était Quinn quand elle avait l'âge de sa fille.

- Il faut que tu parles à Quinn, Santana, enchaîna ensuite l'enfant.

- J'essaie de le faire tous les jours mais elle n'en a pas envie.

- Essaye encore car ce matin, elle nous a dit qu'elle sort avec Tim maintenant, et moi j'en ai pas envie…

L'hispanique eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui poignarder le cœur et elle dut batailler pour parvenir à ne pas décrocher de la conversation.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas Tim, il est méchant. En plus, je sais que Quinn n'est pas heureuse avec lui. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle pourra l'être alors fais quelque chose s'il te plait Santana.

- Pour l'instant, ce qu'on va faire…, commença-t-elle en pensant à toute vitesse. C'est que je vais continuer de tout faire pour qu'elle veuille bien me parler à nouveau avant d'avoir une meilleure idée qui puisse m'être plus utile que de lui interpréter une chanson.

- Hum… d'accord, dit-elle d'un ton qui laisser entendre qu'elle était déçue que l'adulte n'est pas trouver de vraie solution à lui proposer. Et moi, je vais lui dire tous les jours qu'elle se trompe en étant avec Tim. Je vais t'aider à vous remettre ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone Beth ? Entendit-t-elle ensuite Puck dire.

La petite blonde raccrocha aussitôt et Santana se laissa alors tomber sur son lit tout en disant qu'elle l'avait peut-être bien mérité au fond mais qu'elle n'allait pas non plus abandonner. Il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse. Et puis, elle croyait aussi Beth quand elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle que Quinn pouvait être heureuse. Elle essaya ensuite de trouver la solution qui allait peut-être l'aider mais rien ne lui vint en tête alors elle se contenta de l'appeler comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle tomba une fois de plus sur le répondeur et décida d'omettre le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle était avec Tim au moment de lui laisser un message.

- Allo Quinn, c'est Santana. Je t'appelle juste pour te… pour te parler de la chanson d'hier. Je veux que tu saches que tout est vrai. Je t'attendrai parce que je t'aime plus que tout et que je ne m'imagine pas vivre ma vie sans toi. Je sais que tout n'est pas fini entre nous, je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes mais que tu ne veux pas être avec moi. Mais j'ai changé Quinn… vraiment. J'aimerais qu'on puisse parler toutes les deux. Je resterai chez Blaine et Kurt aujourd'hui comme ça tu sauras où me trouver si tu veux bien me voir. Je t'aime Q.

Alors qu'elle raccrochait, elle sentait que ses chances d'obtenir une moindre réponse étaient nulles mais elle l'avait tout de même fait car elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Par la suite, la brune se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses colocataires étaient en train de papillonner entre baisers et légères caresses sur le canapé et ils s'arrêtèrent pour différentes raisons dès qu'ils la virent passer le pas de la porte. Blaine regardait Santana avec tristesse en se souvenant que leur duo n'avait rien apporté au final tandis que Kurt n'osait tout simplement pas la regarder car l'hispanique ne portait qu'une petite culotte et un simple débardeur.

Blaine sourit ensuite face à l'attitude de son compagnon alors que Santana avait déjà filé dans la cuisine. Elle revint auprès d'eux avec un plateau petit-déjeuner et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda aussitôt le plus jeune.

- Bof… je me suis souvenue d'un truc cette nuit. Rien d'important mais je me demande maintenant ce qu'il se serait passé si Brittany n'avait pas eu à faire à Fray.

- Vous auriez continué à sortir ensemble, vous vous seriez retrouver à la fin de vos études et vous seriez en train de roucouler de bonheur ensemble au jour d'aujourd'hui, fit Blaine.

- Sans doute, dit Santana avant de manger une bouchée de son toast. Quinn serait restée ma meilleure amie car nous ne nous serions jamais autant rapprocher que nous l'avons fait. On aurait vraiment pu être toutes les deux heureuses chacune de notre côté si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

- Personnellement, je préfère la version originale de l'histoire. Ok, c'est triste ce qu'il s'est passé à Brittany et que, toi et Quinn, vous ne soyez plus ensemble pour le moment mais je préfère quand même cette situation car je pense que tu as vécu quelque chose de plus fort avec Quinn qu'avec Brittany. En plus, maintenant Britt et Puck sont heureux ensemble et je pense que Quinn le sera d'ici quelques temps avec toi. Alors que sans la fausse mort de Brittany, Quinn et Puck n'auraient peut-être jamais trouvé la personne idéale. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kurt ?

- Que ce n'est pas parce que Santana vit avec deux gays purs et durs qui vont forcément ne pas loucher sur ses seins ou ses fesses qu'elle peut s'habiller comme ça, dit-il les joues rouges sans parvenir à regarder l'hispanique.

La brune jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa tenue puis haussa les épaules. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de dormir en tenue légère et avec les températures printanières qui montaient en flèche, elle se voyait très mal porter un pyjama qui cache bien son corps, sans parler du fait qu'elle serait beaucoup moins sexy avec. Quant à Blaine, un nouveau sourire d'amusement se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu te demandais ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si rien de tout ne serait arrivé ?

- Beth vient de m'appeler pour me dire que Quinn est avec Tim maintenant, annonça-t-elle avec une triste grimace. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, j'espérais qu'ils soient ensemble.

- Comment cela ?

- Quand j'étais en Espagne, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que les filles m'oublient et se trouvent quelqu'un de bien. J'ai toujours su que Quinn plaisait à Tim et comme ils s'entendent bien, je me suis mise à espérer qu'elle pouvait être heureuse avec lui. J'étais pertinemment convaincue que je ne la méritais pas alors je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça et au final, il ne m'a fallu qu'un seul baiser de sa part pour balayer toutes mes convictions en un fragment de secondes.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle est avec lui pour essayer de t'oublier parce que j'ai bien vu hier soir qu'elle devait lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas te sauter dans les bras, intervint alors Kurt. C'est toi qu'elle aime et je crois qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de te pardonner.

Santana acquiesça légèrement tout en se demandant combien de temps allait être nécessaire à la blonde pour qu'elle revienne vers elle.

- Sinon, je ne veux pas paraître défaitiste ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre mais en supposant que, même si je n'y crois pas une seconde, Quinn soit finalement heureuse avec Tim et qu'ils restent ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu compteras faire ? Demanda Blaine.

- Je l'ai déjà dit hier soir. Je l'attendrai, affirma-t-elle en espérant que cette attente allait lui être bénéfique un jour et en songeant à l'aide que pouvait lui apporter Beth pour parvenir à ses fins.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je pars en weekend donc vous n'aurez le chapitre suivant, intitulé "La mauvaise aide de Beth", que dimanche soir ou lundi.


	20. La mauvaise aide de Beth

Hey! Nous voici déjà au 20ème chapitre, il est centré sur Beth et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La mauvaise aide de Beth**

Il était dix-sept heures quand Quinn arriva à l'école de Beth pour la ramener chez elle. Depuis le début de semaine, la blondinette avait toujours voulu que ce soit Puck ou Brittany qui vienne la chercher mais en ce vendredi après-midi là, les deux travaillaient et ce fut donc à Quinn d'y aller. Comme elle allait devoir la garder jusqu'à ce que ses voisins rentrent de leur travail, la journaliste se dit qu'elle allait avoir l'occasion d'avoir une conversation avec sa fille qui n'avait jamais manqué de lui rappeler durant les cinq derniers jours qu'elle n'aimait pas Tim.

L'écolière attendait sagement avec ses amis dans le hall d'entrée de l'établissement quand elle aperçu Quinn. Elle croisa immédiatement ses bras et afficha son regard le plus froid possible.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui viennes me chercher, lui dit-elle en même temps.

- Ne fais pas d'histoires, Beth. Puck et Britt travaillent alors tu devras te contenter de moi, répliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main de force et en la faisant avancer.

Beth comprit rapidement qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix et qu'elle devait abdiquer mais elle n'abandonna pas totalement et elle décida de rester muette durant tout le trajet car elle savait que Quinn n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de silence. La tutrice lui posa d'ailleurs plusieurs questions à propos de la journée qu'elle venait de passer et Beth obtenu ce qu'elle voulait en l'entendant soupirer à plusieurs reprises de la voir l'ignorer totalement.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as au juste ?

- Je n'aime pas Tim, se permit-elle de répondre. Et je n'aime pas te voir avec lui alors que tu devrais être avec Santana.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que Santana et moi, c'est terminé ?

- Terminé ? Comme vraiment, vraiment, vraiment terminé ?

- Oui. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment terminé, répéta-t-elle en appuyant bien sur les adverbes.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes encore si c'est « vraiment, vraiment, vraiment terminé » ? Demanda-t-elle en imitant des guillemets avec ses petits doigts.

Quinn soupira un peu plus bruyamment qu'avant tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Beth, avant que je ne retrouve Santana, je n'avais qu'une envie qui était d'être de nouveau avec elle mais les choses ont changées maintenant. Tu sais, des fois, tu veux avoir absolument une chose et une fois que tu l'as, tu veux alors autre chose. C'est ce qui s'est passé, je voulais par-dessus tout Santana et quand elle est revenue, j'ai voulu cette fois-ci avoir plus de dignité pour moi-même. Elle m'a fait très mal et j'ai très peur qu'elle recommence alors je préfère ne plus être avec elle. Tu vas voir qu'un jour, j'arriverais à l'oublier et à ne plus l'aimer du tout.

- Je sens que ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver, rétorqua alors l'enfant pour le plus grand désespoir de l'adulte. Et puis, quand quelqu'un fait une bêtise, on le punit et après il ne recommence plus. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a été assez punie maintenant ?

La grande blonde se demanda si elle avait raison ou pas. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle l'avait quittée alors peut-être que Santana avait retenu la leçon… Elle nia de la tête, ne voulant pas penser que cela puisse être vrai et la laisser la faire souffrir une nouvelle fois. Elle ne répondit pas à sa fille et le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Quinn récupéra rapidement son courrier sans y jeter un coup d'œil puis se faufila dans l'ascenseur avec Beth. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, la petite blonde alla dessiner sur la table basse du salon avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et Quinn prit place près d'elle sur le canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux afin de terminer sa journée de travail.

Une heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Beth regarda sa tutrice se lever pour aller ouvrir à Tim qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Vraiment dégoutant, murmura-t-elle avant de reporter attention à son dessin.

- Tu m'as manqué, belle blonde, dit Tim quant à lui.

- On ne sait pas vu ce matin déjà ? Fit-elle avec amusement.

- C'est loin ce matin, répliqua-t-il en lui volant un autre baiser.

- Salut Tim ! Le salua tout à coup Beth avec un sourire sculpté sur son visage. J'ai fait des dessins, tu veux les voir ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et alla la rejoindre sur le divan en étant suivit de Quinn qui souffla de voir que sa fille commençait à se montrer coopérative avec son petit ami.

- Sur celui-là, je viens de commencer à faire une licorne, expliqua la blondinette avant de lui en faire voir un autre où étaient dessinées quelques personnes. Et sur celui-là, je me suis dessinée là au milieu. La personne qui est dans les nuages, c'est ma maman. Elle me manque beaucoup, j'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne me voir de temps en temps mais Puck et Quinn m'ont dit que ce n'est pas possible. Et sinon, regarde, là je tiens la main de Puck qui tient celle de Britt parce qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup. Je tiens aussi celle de Quinn et à côté d'elle, c'est Santana. J'espère qu'un jour, Quinn et Santana seront de nouveau ensemble et qu'on formera tous une grande famille. Et toi, tu n'es pas sur le dessin parce que je ne t'aime pas, termina-t-elle aussi simplement que cela.

Tim se sentit mal à l'aise et ne su quoi dire à tout cela. Heureusement pour lui, Quinn intervint pour régler les choses.

- Va au coin, Beth.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, se plaignit-elle.

- Comme tu l'as dit, quand une personne fait une bêtise, il faut la punir pour ne pas qu'elle recommence alors j'espère qu'après cela, tu arrêteras de manquer de respect envers Tim.

- C'est pas juste, grommela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un coin du salon.

La punition ne dura même pas cinq secondes car Puck choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée chez son amie. Beth fit comme si de rien n'était et alla aussitôt à sa rencontre pour lui raconter sa journée. Au même moment, Quinn demanda à Tim de rentrer chez lui car elle voulait parler seule à seule avec Puck du comportement de Beth.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les trois, dit-elle dès que Tim fut partit.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit alors Puck tandis que la journaliste fronçait les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Tu n'as pas regardé ton courrier ?

La blonde alla donc y jeter un coup d'œil et découvrit une lettre du service d'assistance sociale qui lui apprenait qu'elle et Puck s'étaient montrés parfaitement compétents comme tuteurs, que la garde de Beth était donc finalisée et qu'ils pouvaient par conséquent commencer les démarches d'adoption s'ils le souhaitaient.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu vois tout cela mais moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me lancer dans ses démarches, fit Puck.

- Moi aussi, je veux l'adopter. C'est tout ce que je souhaite depuis qu'elle fait à nouveau partie de ma vie.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, un sourire nerveux sur le visage puis ils détournèrent leur regard vers Beth qui les regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Vous voulez devenir mon papa et ma maman ? Fit-elle en se demandant si elle avait bien tout saisit.

- Seulement si tu le veux toi aussi, répondit Puck tandis que Quinn hochait de la tête pour montrer son accord.

La petite fille y réfléchit pendant un instant puis leur fit part de son avis avec une certaine difficulté.

- Je veux bien que tu sois mon papa, Puck, le fit-elle alors sourire. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois ma maman, Quinn.

L'expression faciale des adultes changea du tout au tout. Face à ce rejet, des larmes commencèrent à perler les yeux de Quinn. Puck voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais elle préféra fuir et s'isoler dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de lui dire cela Beth ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

- Je l'aime et je veux bien qu'elle devienne ma deuxième maman mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec Tim. Elle ne l'aime pas, c'est Santana qu'elle aime alors…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de lui faire subir juste parce que tu n'aimes pas Tim ? L'interrompit-il en haussant un peu le ton. Il y a d'autres moyens que celui-ci pour le lui dire. Va t'excuser.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je la laisserai être ma maman que si elle quitte Tim, dit-elle d'un ton sans réciproque.

- Beth, va t'excuser avant que je ne me fâche.

Depuis la chambre, Quinn pouvait tout entendre tandis qu'elle n'essayait même pas de retenir ses larmes de couler. Elle se mit à se souvenir du jour de son accouchement, de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, de ces autres fois où elle n'était qu'une petite fillette alors qu'elle était encore au lycée, et surtout des années qui sont passées sans qu'elle ne la voie. Le jour où elle fut de nouveau présente dans sa vie, sa fille était devenue sa priorité première alors si elle devait choisir entre elle et Tim, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas réfléchir une seule seconde avant de pencher du côté de Beth.

Elle sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pu puis sortit de la chambre. Dans le salon, elle n'adressa pas le moindre regard aux deux personnes qui se lançaient leur regard le plus froid et elle fila aussitôt chez Tim dans le but de le quitter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant ses yeux rougis.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là toi et moi, annonça-t-elle sans parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Je pensais que tu étais bien avec moi et que…

- Beth ne veut pas que je l'adopte si je reste avec toi, dit-elle avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit de plus. Ma fille passera toujours en premier.

- Tu te rends compte qu'elle est en train de te faire du chantage ? Laisse-moi lui parler et je suis sûr que lorsqu'elle me connaîtra vraiment, elle acceptera que je sois avec toi.

De l'autre côté du couloir, se trouvaient toujours Beth et Puck qui entendirent tout. Le footballeur décida d'emmener sa fille chez lui et y appela aussitôt Santana.

- Allo ?

- San, c'est Puck. Bon écoute, Beth n'a pas voulu me dire ce que vous vous êtes raconté dimanche dernier au téléphone alors c'est toi qui va me le dire. Je suis sûr que votre conversation a un lien avec son comportement.

- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? Quel comportement ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Insista Puck.

- Elle m'a juste annoncé que Quinn et Tim sont ensemble et elle m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour que Q retourne avec moi car elle n'aime pas Tim. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle allait m'aider à y arriver, rien de plus.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire que cela ne la regardait pas ? Maintenant, elle vient de dire à Quinn qu'elle ne veut pas qu'elle l'adopte à cause de toute cette histoire. Si tu aimes vraiment Quinn, arrange cette situation.

A l'autre bout du fil, Santana ne savait que faire. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Quinn mais l'aimait-elle au point de l'aider à ce que tout aille bien entre elle et Tim ? Certainement pas. En revanche, elle l'aimait au point de tout faire pour que tout se passe bien entre elle et sa fille même si elle devait souffrir des conséquences. Elle demanda alors finalement à son ami qu'il lui passe Beth.

- Allo Santana ?

- Beth, tu veux que Quinn soit heureuse ?

- Oui et c'est avec toi qu'elle le sera.

- C'est surtout avec toi qu'elle le sera. Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Tu es la personne la plus importante qu'il soit à ses yeux alors pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il faut que tu acceptes qu'elle soit avec Tim. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je continuerai quand même à tout faire pour qu'elle me revienne mais je le ferai désormais seule. Merci de m'avoir aidé Beth mais maintenant, tu dois rester en dehors de tout cela pour que Quinn aille bien.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu fais ce que je te dis et tu le fais pour le bien de Quinn.

Beth soupira et raccrocha peu de temps après, ne voulant pas trop continuer cette conversation.

- Alors ? Demanda le sportif.

- Je vais lui dire que je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle avant d'aller retrouver sa future mère.


	21. Marry You

**Chapitre 21 : Marry You**

Alors que Quinn dormait toujours paisiblement en cette fin de matinée là, elle sentit très vite un léger air frais qui attaquait sa peau. Cela la réveilla aussitôt, elle se retourna pour voir que la personne qui partageait sa vie avait prit toute la couette afin d'y être bien au chaud. La blonde la tira alors d'un geste vigoureux et s'y retrouva ensuite très bien enveloppée.

- Q, arrêtes de prendre toute la couverture, gémit l'autre en reprenant son bien.

- Et tu n'es pas en train de le faire là ?

- Tu n'as qu'à te blottir dans mes bras si tu tiens à avoir chaud.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quinn l'écrasait maintenant de tout son maigre poids et profitait pleinement de sa chaleur corporelle. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant retrouver le sommeil mais elle les rouvrit en sentant deux mains qui se faufilaient sous son haut.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher San, rit alors l'étudiante. Dès que je me trouve dans tes bras, tu as toujours les mains baladeuses.

- Parle pour toi car tu n'es pas mieux.

Quinn réalisa alors qu'une de ses mains s'était glissée d'elle-même jusqu'à la poitrine généreuse de sa petite amie. Elle ne la retira pas pour autant et elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Lui souffla la blonde entre deux baisers.

- Je l'ai bien remarqué après tout ce temps passé à tes côtés, et moi aussi je t'aime.

Les baisers continuèrent jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Santana se manifeste bruyamment et les fassent rire.

- Petit déjeuner au lit ? Proposa l'étudiante de Yale.

- Hum… ça dépend. Tu comptes l'amener sur un plateau ou te recouvrir le corps de nutella et de chantilly ?

- C'est ton corps que je vais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre et leur rappelèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Finn, Rachel et Rowan étaient chez elles pour le weekend et comme aucunes des deux n'avaient jamais réussi à se montrer discrètes quand elles faisaient l'amour, il valait mieux qu'elles attendent qu'ils repartent à New York. Le jeune couple décida donc de se lever et d'aller rejoindre leur amie dans le salon.

- Bien dormi ? Fit Santana quand elle les vit.

- Rowan nous a réveillé une première fois à deux heures puis à six heures et nous n'avons pas réussi à fermer l'œil après cela alors non, on n'a pas vraiment bien dormi, fit Rachel qui donnait le sein à son fils.

Le regard de l'hispanique resta fixer un long moment sur cette partie du corps de son amie, Finn le remarqua rapidement et lui fit rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas cela.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de mater le sein de Rachel ?

- Oh, je me demandais juste quel goût ça a, dit-elle sans trop détourner ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Quinn.

- Ne penses même pas à aller lui demander si c'est possible que tu y goûtes. Il est hors de question que tu touches d'autres seins que les miens. Et il n'y a aussi que les miens que tu as le droit de regarder.

- Tu sais que je t'aime quand tu te montres jalouse et possessive ? Fit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et en collant ses lèvres aux siennes avant qu'un raclement de gorge l'interrompe.

- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici, intervint Rachel. Allez plutôt prendre votre petit-déjeuner, il vous attend dans la cuisine. Ah, et au fait Quinn, tu voudras bien m'accompagner tout à l'heure pour faire les boutiques ? Un de mes cousins se marie dans deux semaines et je n'ai toujours rien à me mettre.

- D'accord. Tu viendras avec nous San ?

- Je préfère rester tranquillement ici. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, Finn aura peut-être besoin d'aide avec Rowan.

- Ça fait cinq mois qu'il s'en occupe tous les jours alors…

- Mais un peu d'aide sera toujours la bienvenue, l'interrompit le géant.

Quinn et Rachel s'en allèrent dans le centre ville en début d'après-midi. Vivant à New Haven depuis deux ans et demi, la blonde connaissait bien la ville et savait donc où l'amener pour trouver la robe idéale sans y passer trop de temps. Pourtant elles y en passèrent. Rachel voulu en essayer des dizaines et des dizaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celle qui était parfaite.

- Comment tu la trouves cette là ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie en sortant d'une cabine d'essayage.

- Elle te va aussi bien que la précédente, que celle d'avant et que toutes les autres d'ailleurs, soupira la blonde en regardant l'heure qu'il était.

- Oh, regarde celle là ! S'exclama la brunette. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'irait vraiment bien, il faut que tu l'essaie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de robe…

- Allez, juste pour voir. Pendant que tu l'essayes, j'aurais le temps de choisir celle que je m'achèterai.

La jeune blonde céda et alla l'enfiler sans perdre de temps pour en finir au plus vite. C'était une robe blanche qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Quand elle sortit de la zone d'essayage pour la montrer à son amie, elle s'étonna de voir qu'elle avait réussit à faire son choix en si peu de temps. Il s'agissait de la dernière qu'elle avait essayée et qu'elle portait toujours.

- Elle te va à merveille, sourit-elle avant de s'adresser à une vendeuse. On prend ses deux robes.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas besoin de m'en acheter.

- Et si c'est moi qui te l'offre ? En plus, Blaine aura bientôt vingt-un ans et il m'a dit qu'il aimerait réunir tout le glee club pour fêter son anniversaire, il te faudra bien une tenue pour ce jour là. Oh ! J'ai une autre idée, fit-elle tandis que Quinn ne voulait même pas essayer de savoir ce qu'il venait de lui passer par la tête. On devrait garder ses robes sur nous. Quand Finn et Santana vont nous voir habiller comme ça, c'est sûr qu'ils vont être à nos pieds pour le reste de la journée.

Son amie leva un sourcil avant de s'imaginer Santana faire tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle accepta alors de la prendre et de la garder sur elle. Dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la rue, Rachel annonça qu'il leur fallait maintenant une paire de chaussures qui aille avec leur tenue. Elles ne rentrèrent donc chez Quinn et Santana qu'en fin d'après-midi.

- J'espère que Santana sera vraiment à mes pieds sinon je te promets de me venger d'avoir été aussi longue dans les magasins, dit Quinn en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Elle l'aurait quand même été si tu étais habillée comme d'habitude.

La blonde allait lui demander où elle voulait en venir quand elle vit que le salon avait été presque entièrement redécorer. Des milliers de pétales de roses avaient été dispersé ici et là ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Santana avait enfilé elle aussi une robe blanche et l'attendait à côté de Finn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Quinn qui était totalement perdue.

L'hispanique s'approcha alors d'elle. Elle lui prit ses mains entre les siennes avant de lui expliquer la situation.

- Tu vas certainement me prendre pour une folle mais j'aimerais t'épouser aujourd'hui. Cela fait un an, un mois et deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble et c'est largement suffisamment pour savoir que je vais vivre le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je sais que nous allons vraiment nous marier dans quelques années et je me suis dit, il y a quelques semaines, pourquoi ne pas le faire dès maintenant ? Pourquoi attendre avant de nous promettre de nous aimer pour toujours ? J'ai tout organisé dans ton dos, j'ai demandé à Rachel et Finn de m'aider et tu peux voir qu'ils ont parfaitement su jouer leur rôle jusqu'au bout. Et cela nous amène donc à maintenant… veux-tu m'épouser Quinn Fabray ?

Quinn resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes et réalisa petit à petit ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Tu es complètement folle, dit-elle avec joie en la serrant dans ses bras. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Je pourrais même le faire tous les jours.

Soulagée que la blonde le veuille elle aussi, Santana se défit de l'étreinte. Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers Finn.

- Madame, Monsieur, commença-t-il en s'adressant à sa femme et à son fils qui dormait. Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir Quinn et Santana par les liens sacrés du mariage. Se marier, c'est promettre à la personne que l'on aime qu'on le fera toute sa vie et je sais que vous le ferez car vous êtes faites pour être ensemble les filles. Santana, je te propose de faire part de tes vœux à Quinn, l'invita-t-il alors.

- Je t'aime Q. Je t'aime et je sais que je le ferai toute ma vie. Tu représentes tout pour moi, tu es ma moitié et tu me complètes. Chaque jour passé avec toi est un véritable délice et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que les prochains le seront eux aussi. Je nous imagine dans dix ans. Nous serons toujours autant heureuses que nous le sommes maintenant. Nous aurons bien réussi notre vie alors nous aurons une grande maison dans laquelle grandiront nos enfants. Voilà la vie que je veux. Une vie simple et heureuse. Avant j'aurais tout donné pour devenir mondialement connue, maintenant je donnerai tout pour que rien ne sépare.

Une larme se perdit sur la joue de la blonde et fut très vite essuyée par Santana avant que Quinn en parle à son tour.

- Comme tu m'as prise un peu au dépourvu, je n'ai pas écrit de vœux alors je vais tout simplement laisser parler mon cœur. San, tu es celle qui m'a fait comprendre ce que l'amour signifie. Tu me rends heureuse, tu me fais me sentir moi, tu me fais vivre. Je t'aime et je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais entièrement tienne pour toujours. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer et de te chérir dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Tu m'as donné ton amour et moi, je te fais la promesse que rien ne nous séparera.

Elle eut l'idée de sceller ses vœux dans un baiser mais elle se rappela alors qu'elle devait attendre que Finn le lui dise. Elle lui jeta alors un coup d'œil et celui-ci prit le relai.

- Santana, veux-tu prendre Quinn pour épouse et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Un peu, mon neveu, répondit-elle en faisant rire un peu Quinn tandis Rachel n'en revenait pas et levait les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi Quinn, veux-tu prendre Santana pour épouse et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- Quel romantisme, baragouina Rachel entre ses dents.

- Je vous déclare donc femme et femme. Vous pouvez vous m'embrasser, dit Finn quant à lui.

- Et les alliances ? S'étonna Quinn.

- Il n'y en a pas car me connaissant on va certainement se remarier quelque fois comme ça avant de le faire pour de vrai et je doute alors qu'il nous restera un doigt de libre ce jour là.

- Et bien, dans ce cas…

Elle l'embrassa alors sur les lèvres tandis que Finn et Rachel les applaudirent et firent ainsi réveiller leur fils.

_- fin du flashback -_

Seule dans sa chambre, Quinn se rappelait de ce moment passé alors qu'elle regardait avec nostalgie un album photo contenant quelques clichés de ce jour là, elle s'arrêta sur l'image les montrant en train de couper ensemble leur petit gâteau de mariage puis c'est dégoutée qu'elle referma brusquement le livre en se disant que Santana avait vraiment tout gâché.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, l'hispanique se réveilla tout à coup. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé alors qu'elle visionnait avec ses colocataires ce qu'elle avait considéré comme étant un navet. Le film était terminé et les deux hommes étaient donc déjà partit se coucher après avoir mis une couverture sur leur amie pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Elle s'assit, se frotta le visage pour se réveiller un peu mieux puis repensa à ce qu'elle venait de rêver. S'agissait-il d'un simple rêve ou bien d'un fragment de son passé ? Elle contacta rapidement Rachel qui lui confirma que ce moment s'était réellement produit et la brune se dit alors qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle en fasse part à Quinn.


	22. Malchance

**Chapitre 22 : Malchance**

Santana avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, se demandant à chaque instant comment est-ce que allait parler à Quinn de leur mariage, se demandant même comment allait-elle faire pour que la blonde l'écoute pour une fois. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que la fatigue réussit enfin à la vaincre. Elle dormit cependant à peine quatre heures et elle se prépara en vitesse.

Sur le chemin qui la conduisait à l'appartement de Quinn, elle n'arrêta pas de penser à tout cela. Arrivée sur la soixante-unième rue, elle s'accorda quelques minutes dans un café du coin pour boire un rafraichissant. Il fallait qu'elle se détende un peu avant de retrouver Quinn et elle avait aussi besoin de combattre cette chaleur du mois de mai afin d'avoir une belle apparence.

Après une douzaine de minutes de passées dans le bar, elle se dirigea enfin vers l'édifice portant le numéro 405. Comme elle connaissait toujours le code, elle y entra sans la moindre difficulté. Elle choisit de monter au troisième étage par les escaliers en espérant que l'effort physique allait lui faire oublier ce stress qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'un autre rejet. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, elle songea un instant à toquer sur celle d'en face et de donner un coup de genou bien placer à son voisin afin d'être parfaitement détendue mais elle se dit rapidement que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée pour le moment. Elle donna alors deux coups sur la porte qui était devant elle et espéra que Tim n'allait pas être présent de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

Ce fut Quinn qui lui ouvrit avec un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle la vit. La journaliste referma aussitôt la porte mais son ex eut le réflexe d'y glisser son pied pour la bloquer.

- Je ne veux pas te voir alors retourne d'où tu viens, dit la blonde d'un ton dur et froid.

- Laisse-moi te parler deux minutes, lui demanda Santana en passant outre la douleur qu'elle ressentait au pied.

- J'en ai assez de t'entendre t'excuser…

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour cela ou te dire que j'ai changé. Je me suis souvenue d'une partie de mon passé hier soir et j'aimerais t'en faire part.

Un silence flotta entre les deux femmes. Quinn maintenait toujours la porte contre le pied de Santana mais comme elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, l'hispanique se lança.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as dit « je t'aime et je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais entièrement tienne pour toujours. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer et de te chérir dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Tu m'as donné ton amour et moi, je te fais la promesse que rien ne nous séparera » ? Lui demanda-t-elle en parlant à toute vitesse de crainte que la blonde ne l'interrompre avant qu'elle ait terminé.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Quinn en colère. Santana avait visiblement réussi à toucher un point sensible et il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir si cela allait déboucher sur une conversation ou pas.

- Comment oses-tu me faire rappeler cela après tout ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Tu as dit « comme dans les mauvais moments », insista l'hispanique.

Elle reçu une gifle en retour mais elle parvint à se contrôler et à ne pas répliquer car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait rien obtenir de bon en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Au lieu de m'appeler tous les jours pour me dire que tu as changé et que tu m'aimes, met toi plutôt à ma place pendant cinq minutes. Demande-toi si tu m'aurais pardonné si je t'avais fait cela. Demande-toi si tu pourrais encore me faire confiance alors je ne serais pas entrée une seule fois en contact en un mois et demi avec ma meilleure amie que je n'aimerais soi disant plus. Demande-toi si tu serais suffisamment stupide pour accepter de prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau. Demande-toi tout cela et après, on en reparlera des mauvais moments.

- D'accord, fit la brune en hochant positivement de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait parfaitement comprit. Je vais me demander tout cela et toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu vas te demander ce que veux ton cœur et tu viendras m'en faire part après.

Elle retira alors son pied, Quinn le remarqua aussitôt et lui claqua immédiatement la porte au nez. La brune se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement de Puck et Brittany afin de discuter avec cette dernière en ayant l'idée de redevenir son amie pour que cela l'aide à reconquérir Quinn qui n'aurait alors plus de doutes sur ses sentiments.

- Salut Puck ! Le salua-t-elle dès qu'il lui ouvrit. Britt est ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Juste parler avec elle. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'aurais pas du la laisser à l'écart de ma vie et j'aimerais lui présenter mes excuses en espérant qu'elle les acceptera.

Le footballeur fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Il ne comprenait pas qu'après avoir passé quelques semaines sans prendre de nouvelles de Brittany, elle ait envie de la revoir du jour au lendemain.

- Elle était avant tout ma meilleure amie. Je sais que j'ai déconné avec elle aussi et je comprendrais parfaitement qu'elle ne veuille plus avoir affaire à moi. Je te promets de la laisser tranquille si elle me dit qu'elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Elle est à son travail, lui dit-il après un petit moment de réflexion. Et tu as intérêt de tenir ta promesse si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui.

La brune acquiesça puis fila sans perdre de temps. A l'école de danse où enseignait Brittany, elle du attendre une bonne demie heure avant que la professeure ne termine son dernier cours de la matinée. Dès que tous les élèves de la classe s'en allèrent, elle y fit son entrée et tomba sur une blonde plus que surprise de la voir.

- Hey…, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, San ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec sa douceur caractéristique.

- Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir… tout simplement rayer de ma vie depuis le jour où Quinn m'a quittée. Tu me manques beaucoup et j'aimerais que nous redevenions les meilleures amies que nous étions.

- Hum, hum, fit la blonde en assimilant tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tu ne trouves pas que cela serait un peu facile que j'accepte tes excuses alors que tu ne m'as pas parlé une seule fois en sept semaines ? Mais dis-moi, tu veux qu'on soit amies pour quelle raison au juste ? Seulement parce que je te manque ou plutôt pour que je t'aide à ce que Quinn te pardonne ? Q vient de m'envoyer un message tout à l'heure pour me dire que tu es venue la voir alors tu vois, je pense que c'est pour la deuxième raison que tu es ici. Tu ne trouves pas cela magnifique que notre amitié renaisse sous le mensonge ? Ironisa-t-elle finalement.

- Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais m'aider un peu ? Parce que c'est initialement à cause de toi que Quinn m'a quitté.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, c'est entièrement de la tienne que tout ait prit une mauvaise tournure.

- Si tu ne serais jamais réapparue, je mènerai une vie sans problème avec elle. Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'aurais aimé que tu sois vraiment morte, les choses auraient alors été beaucoup plus simples.

Elle venait tout juste de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se rendit compte de l'horreur qu'elle lui avait dite.

- Britt, je suis désolée. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Avant je me disais que Quinn était bête de ne pas écouter son cœur, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne veut pas être avec toi, dit-elle avec dégoût avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Au même moment, Rachel pensait beaucoup à la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient ses deux amies. Malgré que Finn lui ait souvent répété qu'elle ne devait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De toute façon, elle avait l'impression que cela la concernait dans la mesure où tout cela l'affectait d'une certaine manière.

- Chéri, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour qu'on les remette ensemble ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu es intervenue, Quinn a décidé de sortir avec Tim et qu'ils sont toujours ensemble ?

- C'est vrai qu'on aurait mieux fait d'attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de le faire mais maintenant, il faut trouver une nouvelle solution. Hum, par exemple, si on arrive à faire en sorte que San se rapproche de Britt, cela pourrait être utile plus tard.

- Il faudrait déjà savoir quel est son problème avec Brittany avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'elle nous dit qu'elle ne l'aime plus mais elle est incapable de la voir. Il y a un truc qui cloche.

- Je pense qu'on devrait les réunir pour tirer les choses au clair. On n'a qu'à les inviter à venir ici cette après midi et on ne les laissera pas sortir tant qu'elles n'auront pas fait un pas l'une vers l'autre. Si elles redeviennent les amies qu'elles étaient au lycée, il est clair et net que Quinn se retrouvera à passer du temps avec San et les choses changeront peut-être petit à petit.

- Mais tu t'imagines si Quinn le prend comme une trahison de la part de Brittany et qu'elle la rejette alors ?

- Ne soyons pas défaitiste sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à rien, répliqua-t-elle en évitant de penser qu'une telle chose puisse se passer. Bon, j'appelle les filles pour leur dire de venir tout à l'heure.

Rachel se saisit donc de son portable puis composa un premier numéro. A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, un téléphone sonna. En voyant le nom de la diva inscrit sur l'écran, la jeune femme refusa l'appel. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille pour l'instant, elle parlerait plus tard. L'appareil sonna une seconde fois, c'était toujours la diva. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle ne lâchait décidément pas l'affaire avant de l'avoir obtenu. Elle décida alors de lui répondre en se disant qu'elle allait vite couper court à la conversation.

- Allo ?

- Allo, ça va ? Demanda la brunette avant d'enchaîner sans attendre la moindre réponse. Je t'appelle car j'aimerais que tu passes à la maison cette après-midi.

- Je serais pas mal occupée alors…

- Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas de l'aprem, intervint Rachel.

- Tu sais, j'ai aussi une vie hors dehors de mon travail.

- Tu peux bien te libérer une petite heure, non ?

- Écoute, je ne suis pas en train de vivre la meilleure matinée de ma vie alors je préférerais rester tranquille chez moi pour le reste de la journée.

- Demain alors ? Tenta l'artiste.

- Rachel, je…

Elle s'arrêta de parler en entendant un cri aigu provenir de derrière elle. D'autres cris parvinrent à ses oreilles avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un conducteur avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule car il était totalement inconscient. La voiture avait dévié de la route et empiétait désormais sur le trottoir où quelques personnes se firent renverser. Manque de chance, la jeune femme eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et de se dire qu'elle devait s'écarter du trottoir qu'elle se fit percuter de plein fouet.


	23. New York Presbyterian Hospital

**Chapitre 23 : New York Presbyterian Hospital**

Un bon nombre de médecins se trouvaient à l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital après avoir été alerté de l'accident qui venait tout juste d'avoir lieu. Le docteur Riley, qui occupait un poste important dans la hiérarchie du centre, arriva quand tout le personnel nécessaire était déjà prêt à prendre en charge les patients qui allaient arriver d'ici très peu de temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda-t-il à un de ses collègues.

- Un homme a fait un arrêt cardiaque au volant de son véhicule. Il a perdu connaissance et a renversé onze piétons sur son passage. Cinq sont morts sur le coup, les secours sont arrivés trop tard pour réanimer le conducteur, et les six autres sont en chemin. Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations.

Des sirènes se firent entendre alors qu'il terminait de lui répondre. Une file d'ambulances arrivèrent toutes en même temps. Les portes arrière de la première s'ouvrirent, des médecins s'occupèrent de sortir le brancard tandis que l'ambulancier leur donnait son rapport. Riley reconnu aussitôt de qui il s'agissait et il décida alors la prendre en charge.

Pendant ce temps là, Brittany venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle après son altercation avec Santana. Là-bas, elle tomba sur Puck et Quinn en pleine discussion.

- Quinn m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Santana, dit le footballeur.

- Je n'arrive pas croire qu'elle ait voulu redevenir ton amie. Tout cela juste pour espérer que je lui pardonne, enchaîna la petite blonde.

- Comment est-ce que cela s'est passé ?

- Je préfère ne plus avoir à faire à elle, répondit-elle sans s'expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta alors Puck qui savait que Brittany n'allait pas tourner le dos à qui que ce soit sans avoir une très bonne raison.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Maintenant, il est clair qu'on n'a pas besoin d'elle dans nos vies, dit-elle avec une froideur méconnaissable.

Les deux autres se regardèrent. Ils voulaient en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus heurter la danseuse alors ils décidèrent finalement d'attendre qu'elle soit prête à leur en faire part. Même Beth, qui était en train de dessiner et qui avait assisté à l'échange, n'osa ouvrir la bouche et elle commençait même à se demander si Santana méritait vraiment Quinn. Un silence pensif s'installa dans le petit groupe et il ne fut rompu que lorsque le téléphone de Puck sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'empressa de décrocher en se disant que cela allait peut-être lui permettre de penser à autre chose pendant l'appel.

- Allo ?

- Noah, c'est Rachel, annonça celle-ci d'une voix paniquée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Déduit-il aussitôt.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire et j'aimerais que tu ailles le dire aux filles après parce que je me veux pas qu'elles l'apprennent par téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Demanda-t-il en attirant l'attention des trois blondes autour de lui.

- C'est Santana…

- On n'en a plus rien à faire d'elle pour le moment, répliqua-t-il avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

- Elle a eu un accident, Noah.

- Que… quoi ?

- J'étais au téléphone avec elle quand elle s'est faite renversée. Après avoir appelé tous les hôpitaux du coin, on m'a dit qu'elle a été amenée au Presbyterian mais je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant… Je sais que tout est loin d'aller pour mieux entre elle et les filles mais je pense qu'elles aimeraient être au courant.

- Je leur dit et j'arrive, fit le brun sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- D'accord. Je suis déjà en route pour l'hôpital, on se retrouve là-bas, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Puck rangea son téléphone dans une poche de son jean puis rencontra les regards interrogateurs des deux grandes blondes.

- Santana vient de se faire transférer au New York Presbyterian, elle a eu un accident.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? S'alarma Brittany qui avait alors tout à coup oublié ce que lui avait dit l'hispanique un peu plus tôt.

- Je ne le sais pas.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Quinn pour voir comment elle avait prit la nouvelle.

La journaliste avait l'air d'être en état de choc, Brittany posa une main sur son épaule et réussit à attirer son attention.

- Je ne veux pas la perdre, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tandis que des larmes commençaient à perler ses yeux.

- Elle a déjà survécu une fois à un accident alors je lui fais confiance pour y arriver à nouveau, lui dit la grande avec douceur. Allez viens, on va aller à l'hôpital pour la soutenir.

Ni une, ni deux, les trois adultes et la fillette sortirent de l'appartement. En bas de l'immeuble, ils prirent un taxi qui les emmena à l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, Quinn ne prononça pas le moindre mot, trop inquiète à se demander si Santana allait s'en sortir ou pas. Puck et Brittany ne parlèrent pas eux non plus, ils préféraient laisser leur amie dans ses pensées, même mauvaises, car ils savaient qu'elle en avait besoin. Quant à Beth, elle s'était contentée de prendre la main de sa mère pour la soutenir tandis qu'elle trouvait cela triste qu'il ait fallu un accident pour que Quinn réalise enfin qu'elle n'allait jamais réussir à se passer de la brune dans sa vie.

A l'hôpital, ils retrouvèrent Rachel dans une des salles d'attentes. Elle leur informa que la brune avait déjà été amenée au bloc opératoire avant qu'elle n'arrive et l'inquiétude de la journaliste augmenta alors en flèche. On n'emmenait pas un patient au bloc pour trois fois rien alors cela voulait dire que l'état de son ex n'était pas des meilleurs. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, tous prirent place dans la pièce et attendirent qu'on leur donne des nouvelles.

Au bout d'une longue heure d'attente silencieuse, Quinn se leva pour aller faire un tour. Les autres voulurent la suivre mais elle leur dit qu'elle voulait être seule pour le moment. Elle marcha alors au travers des couloirs de cet hôpital qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ses jambes l'emmenèrent d'elles mêmes vers la maternité. Elle y resta plusieurs minutes à regarder tous ces bébés qui venaient de naître. Elle s'imaginait à la place de tels ou tels parents qui venaient voir le leur. Il fallait que Santana s'en sorte pour qu'elle puisse fonder une famille avec elle car elle ne pouvait s'imaginer le faire avec une autre personne. Après s'être mise à rêver un peu, la réalité reprit le dessus et elle décida de se rendre dans un endroit de l'hôpital peu fréquenté, la chapelle. Durant les trois mois durant lesquels l'hispanique se trouvait dans le coma, elle y avait fait quelques tours de temps à autre. Elle s'installa sur un des bancs et se mit à prier pour que Santana reste en vie.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, mon enfant, la surprit tout à coup le prêtre qui s'occupait de rallumer des bougies éteintes.

- La personne que j'aime a eu un accident, je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir et elle croit que je la déteste, résuma-t-elle simplement.

Le prête s'assit alors à côté de la blonde et il garda le silence car c'était à elle d'initier le dialogue selon lui.

- Elle m'a fait souffrir et m'a abandonné. Quand j'ai réussi à ce qu'elle fasse à nouveau partie de ma vie, je me suis mise en lui vouloir pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait et je l'ai quitté. J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier, je suis même en train de sortir avec un de mes amis pour ce faire. Je pensais pouvoir y arriver et réussir alors à passer à autre chose mais… il faut que je sois sur le point de la perdre vraiment pour me rendre compte que je ne l'oublierai jamais, que je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer et que c'est avec elle que j'ai envie d'être.

- Il faut que tu dises la vérité à ton ami, ensuite tu feras part de tes sentiments à cette personne que tu aimes.

- Mais si elle meurt ?

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Cela ne sert à rien de l'être et même s'il est vrai que des gens meurent tous les jours dans cet hôpital, beaucoup d'autres rentrent chez eux sain et sauf. Allez, retourne plutôt prendre de ses nouvelles au lieu de te morfondre ici.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Quinn acquiesça et partit rejoindre les autres. Sur le chemin, elle envoya un message à Tim pour lui demander de venir ici dès qu'il avait terminé sa journée de travail. Il s'inquiéta de la savoir à l'hôpital mais elle lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et de venir sans poser de questions. Dans la salle d'attente, elle reprit place à côté de Brittany. Celle-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Quinn appuya sa tête contre l'omoplate de son amie.

- J'ai dit à Tim de venir, annonça-t-elle.

Tout le monde avait comprit la raison pour laquelle elle voulait qu'il vienne et Rachel lança aussitôt un regard à Puck comme pour lui demander de veiller sur la journaliste durant la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec leur voisin. Il hocha immédiatement de la tête alors qu'il y avait aussi pensé.

- Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de San ? Demanda alors Quinn.

- Pas encore, répondit Rachel. Mais cela ne saura tarder.

Un nouveau silence s'installa par la suite dans le groupe d'amis. Les minutes s'écoulèrent très lentement tandis que tous se demandaient quand est-ce qu'ils avaient connaître l'avancée de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'opération, les médecins s'activaient autour de la jeune patiente. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang jusqu'alors mais ils avaient réussi à la maintenir en la transfusant. Tout à coup, une infirmière qui surveillait ses constances les avertit qu'elle faisait un arrêt tandis qu'une machine émettait un bruit d'alerte en même temps. Tout le monde s'écarta de la patiente et le seul cardiologue du groupe la choqua une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Rien n'y fit, l'hispanique était en train de sombrer. La blouse blanche retira alors les palettes puis regarda l'horloge de la salle.

- Heure de la mort, 15:23.

…

Quinn se réveilla en sursaut. Des larmes faisaient leur apparition et sa respiration était saccadée. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Santana n'était pas morte.

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Demanda Brittany à son amie.

- Comment va San ?

- On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles.

Alors que ses amis essayaient de la réconforter et de la rassurer, Rachel se leva tout à coup tandis que son regard était perdu au loin. Le reste du groupe regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et Quinn reconnu le visage familier du docteur Riley qui marchait vers eux.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'estime avoir été très gentille avec vous sur la fin car il était initialement prévu qu'il s'arrête sur l'heure de la mort :/ Au weekend prochain avec "L'autre réveil".


	24. L'autre réveil

Hello! Merci pour vos petits mots, ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois de lire vos avis. Je poste avec un petit jour d'avance cette fois-ci. Avec ce 24ème chapitre, j'atteins le même nombre de chapitres que dans la fiction précédente dont le premier chapitre était "Le réveil", et là on a donc son autre réveil (comme l'indique le titre quoi -_-). Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : L'autre réveil**

Le docteur Riley reconnut immédiatement Quinn, il cru avoir déjà vu Rachel quelque part tandis que les trois autres étaient de parfaits inconnus à ses yeux.

- Santana va bien, annonça-t-il la bonne nouvelle. Nous avons failli la perdre mais elle va bien. Elle devra rester quelques temps à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir sortir. Si vous voulez, je peux vous amener à sa chambre, proposa-t-il ensuite alors que tout le monde acquiesçait.

Durant le chemin qui menait à la chambre de l'hispanique, il fit à Quinn un bilan de l'état de santé de Santana, il lui dit qu'elle allait rester endormie pendant quelques heures et il lui rappela que le choc qu'elle venait de subir pouvait engendrer des trous de mémoires, voir pire. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, le médecin les laissa seuls. La journaliste s'avança, alors que les autres préférèrent rester en retrait pour le moment, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui attrapa une main et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour faire comprendre à ses amis qu'elle aimerait rester seule et ils sortirent donc de la chambre.

- Je suis désolée mon cœur. Je suis sûre que rien de tout cela ne te serait arrivé si j'étais restée avec toi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais du rester avec toi parce que je t'aime. Tu m'as comprise ? Je t'aime San. Je t'aime et j'ai envie que tu fasses à nouveau partie de ma vie. Nous serons heureuses comme nous l'étions avant tout cela parce que je te pardonne. Je te pardonne pour tout. Pour avoir aimé Britt parce que tu l'aimais déjà bien avant de la retrouver et que je l'ai toujours accepté, pour être ressortie avec elle car je ne suis pas mieux avec Tim et pour m'avoir abandonné parce que je sais que tu l'as fait en pensant à moi avant de penser à toi. Si j'avais été à ta place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de partir loin de tout pour ton bien.

Quinn s'arrêta quelques instants en se disant qu'elle allait devoir lui répéter cela quand l'hispanique allait se réveiller. Elle caressa affectueusement sa joue alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle en avait très envie et même si elle savait que Santana aussi, elle voulait tout de même l'entendre le lui dire. Elle voulait aussi l'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait reprendre cette vie à deux qui leur manquait tant.

La journaliste détailla ensuite avec une grimace les blessures de son ex. Le docteur Riley les lui avait énumérées mais elle voulait voir par elle-même ce qu'il en était. Elle pouvait voir que son poignet gauche était bandé. En retirant le drap, elle vit un peu mieux le plâtre qui recouvrait un de ses tibias tandis qu'elle devinait le pansement contre son ventre qui protégeait une peau qui venait d'être recousue. Et, même si on ne le voyait pas, ses côtes avaient encore souffert. A première vue, elle avait l'air de s'en être mieux tirée que lors de son autre accident et pourtant, elle avait failli y rester à cause, une fois de plus, d'une hémorragie interne qui avait obligé les médecins à l'emmener en salle d'opération pour s'en occuper correctement.

- Un accident a été à l'origine de notre séparation… j'espère que celui-ci ne sera pas vain, qu'il mettra vraiment fin à tout cela, à tous nos problèmes, et que les choses iront beaucoup mieux maintenant, murmura-t-elle avant de faire entrer ses amis.

En voyant Santana profondément endormie à cause de l'anesthésiant qui faisait toujours effet, Beth se demanda si la brune allait se réveiller si elle la secouait un peu. Les adultes l'en empêchèrent aussitôt et elle alla ensuite prendre place sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce depuis lequel elle alluma la télévision. Quant aux quatre autres, ils restèrent silencieux au début et attendirent sagement le réveil de Santana jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dirent que le temps allait passer plus rapidement en parlant de tout et de rien. Quinn ne fut pas pour autant très active dans la conversation car elle préférait jeter de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers la patiente dans l'espoir de la voir faire le moindre geste indiquant son réveil.

En fin d'après midi, elle reçu un message de Tim qui l'avertissait qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver et qu'il l'attendait à l'accueil, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait.

- Tim est arrivé, avertit-elle les autres. Vous m'appelez si San se réveille pendant que je serai avec lui.

- Je viens avec toi, fit aussitôt le sportif.

- C'est bon Puck, je ne vais pas me défiler. C'est avec San que je veux être alors je vais vraiment le quitter même si cela me fait mal pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai envie de venir.

Elle fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir exactement avant de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tim est un homme très gentil, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche alors il ne va rien me faire.

- Finn aussi est gentil mais je sais que par amour, il pourrait très bien devenir fou si je le quitterais, et tous les hommes sont pareils sur ce point, dit Rachel.

- Bon, d'accord, abdiqua-t-elle. Si cela peut vous rassurer, tu n'as qu'à venir Puck mais tu resteras à l'écart.

Avant de s'en aller, Quinn embrassa à nouveau Santana sur le front et lui réserva une tendre caresse contre sa joue.

- J'espère que cela va bien se passer, fit Brittany quand Quinn et Puck furent sortis de la chambre.

- Tim aime Quinn autant que Noah t'aime ou bien que Finn m'aime alors c'est sûr que cela ne va pas bien se passer du tout, rectifia Rachel. Moi ce que j'espère, c'est que Noah n'aura pas à intervenir.

- Si Tim est méchant avec Quinn, est-ce que je pourrais le taper ? Demanda innocemment la blondinette en donnant quelques coups de poings dans l'air.

- Beth, ce n'est pas bien de taper les gens, l'avertit la plus grande. C'est comprit ?

La fillette grogna en réponse puis reporta toute son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Pendant ce temps là, Quinn était sur le point d'arriver à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Puck lui avait laissé un peu de distance et resta à une dizaine de mètres d'elle quand elle retrouva enfin son petit ami. Celui-ci l'enlaça aussitôt, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait sûrement pas à être inquiet que son amie soit ici, puis il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant à peine plus de deux secondes, le temps que Quinn réagisse et se recule.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici d'ailleurs ?

- Santana a eu un accident.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? Fit-il alors qu'au fond de lui, son état de santé lui était complètement égal.

- Écoutes Tim, je n'aurais jamais du te demander de m'aider à l'oublier et on n'aurait donc jamais du être ensemble…

- Mais Quinn, je…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, l'interrompit-elle avec douceur. Toi et moi, nous sommes amis et je n'imagine pas notre relation d'une autre façon. C'est San que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours, et c'est avec elle que j'ai envie d'être.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je t'aime et…

- Je sais ce que cela fait de se faire abandonner par la personne qu'on aime mais n'insiste pas s'il te plait.

- Contrairement à elle, je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal. Tu pourras toujours me faire confiance.

- A elle aussi, je lui confiance maintenant. J'ai failli la perdre vraiment tout à l'heure et cela m'a fait comprendre que je ne veux plus d'une vie sans elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir donné tant d'espoirs en sortant avec toi. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui t'aimera et qui…

Tim lui attrapa vivement le poignet et elle s'arrêta alors de parler. Puck réagit aussitôt et les rejoignit.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu…

- Lâche la tout de suite, ordonna le footballeur en se positionnant entre les deux pour protéger la mère de son enfant. Très bien et maintenant, que les choses soient claires, Quinn n'a jamais été amoureuse de toi, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas près de changer et aux dernières nouvelles, dans un couple, il faut que les deux personnes s'aiment pour que cela fonctionne alors comme le votre n'a jamais rimé à rien, tu seras gentil de la laisser tranquille si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Le jeune brun regarda alors Quinn avec dégoût pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire puis il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, en espérant bien que les blessures de Santana étaient très graves et qu'elle n'allait pas s'en remettre. Quant à la journaliste, c'est avec tristesse qu'elle le regarda partir mais pas la moindre larme ne coula pour lui.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir ? Lui dit Puck.

- Je pense qu'il le savait depuis toujours que je n'allais jamais l'aimer comme il m'aime. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais tout fait pour oublier cet amour non réciproque. Mais cela s'est quand même passé et je suis triste pour lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, il ne mérite pas d'être malheureux.

- Ouais, dit-il pas très convaincu même si, dans le fond, il l'appréciait en tant qu'ami. Allez viens, retournons auprès de Santana. Ça serait dommage que tu manques son réveil.

Dans la chambre de l'hispanique, ils retrouvèrent les autres filles qui n'avaient pas bougé de là. Comme Quinn s'en était douté, vu qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun appel, Santana se trouvait toujours endormie sous les effets de l'anesthésiant. Elle reprit sa place à côté d'elle et lui attrapa sa main droite tandis qu'elle tenait ses amies au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Tim après qu'elles le lui aient demandé.

Quand Beth eut tout à coup l'envie d'aller voir les bébés de la maternité, tout le monde, sauf Quinn, y alla. Elle apprécia de rester à nouveau seule avec la brune même si c'était juste pour la regarder. Elle resta là à l'observer pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes tout en s'imaginant leur futur jusqu'à ce que la diva refasse son apparition dans la pièce.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Je les ai abandonnés quand Beth a décrété qu'elle tenait absolument à faire tout le tour de l'hôpital. J'ai préféré aller mangé un petit truc à la cafétéria et je les ai recroisé en y sortant. Tu devrais y aller toi aussi.

- Je préfère rester avec San, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu de temps je pense.

- Il faut que tu manges Quinn, lui rappela-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille. Si tu veux, je peux rester ici et je te préviendrai au moindre de ses gestes.

- Bon d'accord. Je vais prendre un truc à emporter, ça sera plus rapide.

Alors que la journaliste sortait à son tour, Rachel rapprocha le fauteuil du lit de son amie et resta attentive pour ne pas manquer le moment où les effets anesthésiques n'allaient quasiment plus se faire sentir. Bientôt, elle reçu un message de Kurt et Blaine qui demandaient des nouvelles depuis leur appartement. Dès qu'elle termina de leur envoyer une réponse, elle regarda à nouveau Santana et vit qu'elle commençait à bouger. Elle se leva pour s'approcher un peu plus d'elle au moment où l'hispanique ouvrit les yeux. Celle-ci regarda tout autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Rachel.

- Tu vas bien ? Se précipita-t-elle de lui demander.

En réponse, elle reçu un regard qui lui indiquait clairement que la patiente était complètement perdue.

- Tu as eu un accident… encore. Et tu t'en es encore tirée parce que tu es une battante, tu l'as toujours été. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur que ce soit la fin quand je t'ai eu au téléphone juste avant que tu te fasses renverser, dit-elle tandis que la grande brune faisait une grimace de douleur après avoir tenté en vain de s'asseoir. Tu veux que je remonte le haut de ton lit Santana ?

- Santana ? Répéta celle-ci avec surprise.

- Le docteur nous a dit que tu allais peut-être avoir quelques trous de mémoires à cause du choc mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu es oublié ton prénom…

- Mais vous êtes qui ? Demanda alors Santana en la dévisageant les sourcils froncés, comme pour essayer de s'en rappeler.

* * *

Et ouais, je m'arrête là dessus :p N'oubliez pas que les avis sont gratuits et que vous pouvez donc me donner le votre sans problèmes. Et si vous avez aimé vous pouvez même m'envoyer des chocolats de pâques ou des dragibus de pâques (ça, c'est le manque) mais là, ce n'est pas gratuit -_-


	25. Unholy Trinity

**Chapitre 25 : Unholy Trinity**

Rachel regarda Santana droit dans les yeux sans savoir quoi dire. L'hispanique ne se rappelait ni de la petite brune, ni même de son propre nom. Combien d'années de sa vie avait-elle oublié exactement cette fois-ci ? Ou plutôt, se souvenait-elle au moins d'une seule chose de son passé vu qu'elle ne savait même pas comme elle s'appelait ?

- C'est moi Rachel, lui dit-elle. Tu sais, la fille qui parle beaucoup et qui est une future étoile de Broadway.

- C'est quoi Broadway ?

La brunette aurait pu faire un arrêt cardiaque si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre personne qui lui aurait posé la question mais comme Santana avait l'air de ne se souvenir d'absolument rien, elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce lieu mythique.

- Hum… tu dois bien te souvenir de quelque chose. Rowan par exemple, c'est ton filleul.

Vu la façon dont l'hispanique fronçait les sourcils à l'écoute du nom de son fils, Rachel comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne voyait pas de qui elle lui parlait.

- Quinn ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que son amie niait de la tête. Brittany ? Noah ? Le coach Sylvester ? Mr Shuester ? Ta mère Maribel ?

Elle stoppa son énumération vu que Santana n'arrêtait pas de bouger la tête de gauche à droite.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- Euh… juste cet homme… il est très beau et je pense qu'il doit être mon petit ami, commença-t-elle alors que cette fois-ci ce fut Rachel qui fronçait les sourcils. Mon cœur bat très fort en ce moment alors que je pense à lui, c'est pour que je crois cela. Son prénom, c'est…euh… Finn.

- Finn ? Répéta-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle espérait avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, Finn. Vous le connaissez ?

- Met toi dans la tête que Finn est mon mari alors si tu oses tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui, toi et moi, on ne va plus être amies très longtemps, la prévint-elle.

Alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver plus que cela, Rachel se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Quinn allait revenir d'ici très peu de temps et elle ne voulait pas que la blonde découvre que Santana avait tout oublié… enfin tout sauf Finn. Elle commença à faire les cents pas et elle se mit à penser à voix haute dans l'espoir de trouver une solution mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y en avait pas, elle ne pouvait pas raconter à Santana les moments les plus importants de son passé en moins de cinq minutes. Cette dernière l'observait dans sa phase de stress et se mit à sourire en voyant que celui-ci augmentait toujours plus.

- Il ne faut pas te mettre dans tous ces états Berry, lui dit-elle tout à coup.

- Tu m'as appelé Berry ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers elle et en se disant que tout n'était pas perdu.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je t'appelle Hanches-de-mec, le hobbit ou le nain ? Franchement, tu aurais du voir ta tête, rit-elle. En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es gobée cette histoire avec Finn.

Rachel passa ses mains sur son visage et essaya de garder son calme avant de lui répliquer.

- Cela ne se fait pas de me faire un coup pareil, lui fit-elle la morale. J'étais morte de peur.

- Si je n'ai même plus le droit de déconner un peu, se plaignit l'hispanique alors qu'elle avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire malgré que cela lui faisait mal au ventre.

Son rire résonna dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Quinn. La blonde cligna des yeux à quelques reprises pour vérifier si elle voyait bien cela et elle s'avança lentement vers le lit sans la lâcher une seule fois du regard.

- On est en quelle année ? Lui demanda-t-elle premièrement.

Santana lança un coup d'œil à Rachel qui comprit qu'elle voulait se retrouver seule avec son ex, elle les laissa donc tranquille et l'hispanique répondit à Quinn ensuite.

- Je n'ai rien oublié. Je n'ai pas oublié à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir, à quel point j'ai été bête de m'être emportée contre toi à quelques reprises et de t'avoir frappé. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Et je n'ai encore moins oublié à quel point nous sommes faites pour être ensemble. Alors s'il te plait Quinn, ne me…

- Shhh, l'interrompit-elle en posant son index contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime San et c'est avec toi que je veux être. On va de nouveau avoir une vie normale toutes les deux. Une vie sans accident, sans rupture et sans autre personne à aimer.

Santana acquiesça en soufflant de soulagement, heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé la femme de sa vie. Quant à Quinn, elle s'était assise sur le rebord du lit, elle attrapa la main droite de la brune puis se pencha vers elle afin de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, lui répéta-t-elle quand elles mirent fin au baiser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn.

Santana se décala ensuite sur le côté du lit avec difficulté et lui indiqua de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle. La blonde fit très attention à ne pas trop se coller à elle, de peur de lui faire mal, et elle se contenta de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie.

- Au fait, j'ai quitté Tim tout à l'heure, annonça-t-elle ensuite.

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, sourit Santana. Je trouvais que vous n'alliez vraiment pas ensemble.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'être sortie avec lui ?

- Il ne faut pas que tu me pardonnes tout juste parce que tu penses que c'est la moindre des choses après tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'ai pardonné et de toute façon, je doute que j'aurais fait mieux si les rôles avaient été inversés.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne te le reproche pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin… c'est bien ce matin que cela s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en se disant qu'il avait très bien pu s'écouler une journée depuis l'accident.

- C'était bien ce matin, confirma sa petite amie.

- Ok, donc je disais que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser jusque là mais, en parlant de rôles inversés, si j'aurais été à ta place, je pense finalement que j'aurais essayé de partir à la recherche d'un bonheur sans risque. Je n'ai jamais pu voir Tim mais je sais que tu t'entends très bien avec lui et qu'il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien avec toi alors, dans un sens, je peux comprendre que tu ais voulu tenter d'avoir une vie avec lui.

- Oui mais il y avait une chose que je ne savais pas. C'est que le bonheur sans risque, ce n'est pas avec lui que je pouvais le trouver mais avec toi. J'avais peur avant mais c'est fini tout cela maintenant car je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes et que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais tomber parce que…

- Cela fait trop mal de vivre sans toi, termina Santana en l'embrassant sur le front, la seule zone de son visage qui lui était accessible.

Elles restèrent ensuite silencieuse l'une à côté de l'autre, à savourer cet instant de retrouvailles tant attendues. La simple présence de l'autre les faisait comprendre que tout irait mieux dans leur vie à partir de ce moment. La quiétude fut malheureusement coupée trop rapidement par une plainte de l'estomac de l'hispanique.

- Très sexy, fit Quinn en riant un peu.

- Je n'ai encore rien mangé aujourd'hui, se défendit l'autre femme.

- J'ai alors bien fait d'acheter une salade tout à l'heure, dit la blonde en s'asseyant pour récupérer la boîte qu'elle avait laissé au pied du lit.

- C'est pour toi que tu l'as prise donc…

- Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser mourir de faim, l'interrompit-elle alors que Santana se mit tout à coup à sourire bêtement. Quoi ?

- Je suis juste contente de t'avoir retrouvée. Et pour la salade, on fait moitié-moitié.

La journaliste approuva puis fit remonter le haut du lit afin que cela soit plus pratique de manger pour Santana qui avait un peu de mal à se relever toute seule afin de se retrouver elle aussi assise.

- Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin, fit Quinn en fourrant la fourchette dans la bouche de la brune.

- Mon pied me faisait un peu mal sur le coup mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va maintenant, répliqua l'autre après avoir mâché.

- Je ne parlais pas du coup de porte, et désolée pour cela aussi d'ailleurs, mais de t'avoir parlé de Britt. Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, tu ne serais pas allée la voir et tu ne serais jamais passé dans cette rue alors…

- C'est bon, intervint-elle avant que Quinn n'aille plus loin. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'excuser pour deux-trois égratignures de rien du tout.

- Tu as failli y rester une fois de plus.

- Oui bon d'accord, ce n'est pas vraiment des petites blessures mais cela ne me fait pas très mal non plus, dit-elle en jouant les durs à cuire pour que sa petite amie ne s'en veuille trop. En plus, si rien de tout cela ne me serait arrivé, nous serions certainement chacune de notre côté à l'heure qu'il est donc merci beaucoup pour me l'avoir dit.

- Oui mais si je t'avais…

- Et si tu te sens toujours coupable, tu n'auras qu'à te faire pardonner en prenant bien soin de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement rétablie.

- Tu ne perds vraiment pas le nord à ce que je vois, fit-elle amusée.

- Comment veux-tu que je le perdre ? Non seulement tu es sexy mais en plus tu es douce et attentionnée, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir et je compte bien profiter de ta présence jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu seras mignonne habillée en infirmière.

Quinn se mit tout à coup à rougir. Par le passé, elle l'avait fait à chaque fois que Santana lui disait qu'elle était mignonne et la brune fut heureuse de voir que cela n'avait pas changé. Elle déposa furtivement ses lèvres contre l'une des joues écarlates et le petit bisou se transforma très vite en baiser quand sa petite amie tourna la tête afin de profiter de ses lèvres. Elles ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Santana ne détacha pas une seconde son regard des yeux bleus de son ex qui faisait son entrée avec tous les autres visiteurs qui avaient sagement attendu qu'elle se réveille.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je te fournisse une explication… si tu acceptes de m'écouter bien sûr, et je comprendrais que tu ne le veuille pas.

- On va vous laisser, dit Puck en faisant demi-tour et en embarquant Beth et Rachel dans son passage.

- Moi aussi, je vais vous laisser tranquille, fit Quinn en se levant du lit.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des secrets entre nous alors autant que tu restes au lieu de devoir tout te raconter après, intervint Santana avant que la blonde reprenne finalement place à côté d'elle. Britt, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ta mort et je suis sûre que cela me tuerait de te perdre comme la première fois parce que tu es avant tout ma meilleure amie et que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi.

- Je veux bien te pardonner pour cette fois-ci mais ne me redis plus jamais cela, dit-elle après un temps de réflexion. Et maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as évité pendant tout ce temps.

- Tu as certainement du remarquer que j'ai été vraiment très stupide dès le début. Je me suis comportée bêtement avec Quinn et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, je l'ai fait aussi avec toi. Je t'ai fui car j'avais peur de voir la personne dont j'étais amoureuse en te voyant, j'avais peur de me dire sans cesse que c'était avec toi que j'aurais du vivre le reste de ma vie alors que c'est avec Quinn que j'ai envie de le faire. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle que j'aime et je n'ai plus envie que mon cœur soit partagé entre vous deux. Pour moi, c'était complètement utopique de penser que j'allais pouvoir mener une vie heureuse avec Q tout en réussissant à n'être que ton amie… Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été stupide parce que même si j'ai retrouvé Quinn, je t'ai peut-être perdue pour toujours et…

- Arrêtes de parler Santana, l'interrompit Brittany. On dirait Rachel. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu m'as manqué et j'espère qu'on parviendra un jour à être de nouveau comme avant… enfin, pas tout à fait comme avant car je n'ai plus envie de coucher avec toi et je doute que Noah et Quinn soient très ouverts sur le sujet…

- Santana est à moi et à personne d'autre, fit aussitôt la journaliste en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de la blessée pour la serrer contre elle alors que celle-ci émit un petit gémissement de douleur. Oh, désolé mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Ça va aller ?

- Je crois qu'on va éviter les étreintes pendant quelques temps.

Elle attrapa ensuite la main de Quinn puis en tendit une vers Brittany qui vint les rejoindre. Toutes étaient heureuses de voir qu'après ces quelques années de séparation, l'Unholy Trinity était de nouveau unie.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Le weekend prochain (ce sera peut-être dès vendredi d'ailleurs... ou alors dimanche mais pas samedi), ce sera "Back Home" donc rien de bien méchant en principe :p


	26. Back Home

Hola! Comme prévu, je poste ce chapitre dès aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Back Home**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Santana était retournée chez Blaine et Kurt après avoir passé quelques jours à l'hôpital. Même si elle et Quinn étaient de nouveau en couple, les deux femmes avaient pensé qu'il serait peut-être bon pour elles d'y aller doucement afin que tout aille pour le mieux. Au fil des jours, elles se dirent chacune de leur côté que ce n'était pas tout à fait la meilleure idée qu'elles avaient eu jusqu'à présent et Quinn comptait bien rectifier cela ce jour-là.

Chez les deux hommes, Santana était en train de travailler dans sa chambre tandis que ses amis se trouvaient dans la cuisine et que Blaine préparait le petit déjeuner pour la brune.

- Je crois que j'aurais des doutes sur ton amour pour moi si Santana aurait été un homme, avoua Kurt en regardant son petit ami qui pressait des oranges.

- Jaloux ? Sourit Blaine.

- N'importe quoi, soupira-t-il.

Blaine sourit un peu plus et termina de préparer le plateau pour l'emmener dans la chambre de l'hispanique en compagnie de Kurt. Ils échangèrent quelques instants après que Santana les ait remerciés puis que le plus jeune ait précisé qu'il avait tout fait, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Le bouclé se chargea de voir de qui il s'agissait tout en se disant cela devait sûrement être Quinn.

- Alors dis-moi, je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas énervée une seule fois contre Quinn depuis que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, fit Kurt.

- En même temps, elle ne me reproche plus rien du tout, répliqua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Tu es vraiment sûre qu'elle ne le fait plus ? Ou c'est simplement toi qui ne le remarque même pas ?

Santana n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Quinn s'était glissée dans l'habitation. Elle la rejoignit aussitôt sur le lit après que la brune ait viré à va vite quelques papiers qui y traînaient et elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres pour ne pas mettre Kurt trop mal à l'aise. Le regard de la journaliste s'arrêta ensuite sur une des deux tables de chevet sur laquelle étaient posés les pansements en silicone que devait utiliser la brune pour la cicatrice de son ventre, l'un d'eux avait clairement l'air d'avoir été celui de la nuit précédente et il trônait parmi ceux auxquels elle n'avait pas encore touché.

- San, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas laisser tes pansements traîner n'importe où ? On dirait que tu le fais vraiment exprès ! Lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Mais… mais…, balbutia Santana avec une moue tandis que la blonde se levait pour arranger cela et que Kurt en faisait de même tout en regardant la brune avec amusement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Quinn ? Lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Un café, s'il te plait.

- Tu le veux comment ?

- Bah… servi dans une tasse…, répondit-elle sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir.

- Américain, moca ou cappuccino ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Santana n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Cappuccino, répondit l'autre avant de reprendre place sur le lit et de reporter toute son attention sur sa bien aimée.

Elle voulu lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait en tête mais l'hispanique prit les devants en l'embrassant de façon beaucoup plus approfondie qu'avant.

- Ça, c'est un véritable bonjour, dit-elle dès qu'elle y mit fin.

- J'aurais aimé te le dire ainsi dès notre réveil et j'aimerais m'assurer que ce sera le cas pour les prochains. Écoute, on a dit qu'on allait prendre notre temps mais c'est idiot. Nous avons été ensemble pendant plus de trois ans, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne connaissions pas suffisamment pour sauter le pas de l'emménagement. Donc voilà, j'ai envie que tu reviennes à l'appart mais si tu veux attendre encore un peu, je comprendrais. On vivra de nouveau ensemble quand on en aura toutes les deux envie.

- Moi aussi je trouvais que c'était absurde. C'était plutôt à mon retour à New York qu'on aurait du le faire. Et puis, je n'aime pas dormir sans toi et même si je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras pour le moment, j'ai envie de sentir au moins ta présence apaisante à mes côtés.

- Et moi, j'ai envie d'avoir l'occasion de prendre soin de toi le plus de temps possible, dit-elle en lui attrapant une main qu'elle embrassa sur la paume.

- En plus, les garçons vont finir par devenir fou s'ils nous voient toujours chez eux parce que j'ai du mal à me déplacer pour aller chez toi.

- Chez nous, rectifia Quinn avant que Kurt n'entre dans la chambre avec un café qu'il posa sur le plateau petit déjeuner. Merci Kurt, c'est gentil mais finalement je n'en veux plus, j'ai autre chose à faire que boire un café pour le moment, termina-t-elle en se levant.

- On a quand même le temps de prendre un petit-déj, non ? Fit Santana.

- Bien sûr, mange tout cela pendant que je ferais tes valises.

- Vous allez à nouveau vivre ensemble ? Demanda le brun tandis que la journaliste acquiesçait. Blaine, devine quoi, on va enfin arrêter de voir Santana traîner chez nous en petite culotte ! S'exclama-t-il avec joie tout en se rendant dans le salon.

- Je crois que je serais jalouse s'ils ne seraient pas gays, fit Quinn.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait alors ?

- Je t'aurais fait comprendre que tu n'a pas à t'habiller aussi légèrement devant eux.

- Tu y serais parvenu comment ?

- Grâce au chantage. Ton corps est à moi et à personne d'autres alors tu te couvrirais un peu plus devant toute personne susceptible de te mater, et en échange…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Quoi en échange ? Demanda-t-elle avide de savoir.

- Absolument tout ce qu'il se pourrait te passer en tête.

- Oh…, fit-elle alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Cela veut dire qu'il faudrait qu'on parte en weekend avec Britt et Puck, et que j'ai l'intention de traîner devant eux sans être trop habillée pour que tu m'en empêche alors et que…

- N'y penses même pas, l'interrompit-elle. Et si tu songes une nouvelle fois à une telle idée, il y aura des conséquences. Genre, une semaine d'abstinence forcée.

- Et tu ne me crois pas capable de tenir ? Je te rappelle qu'on a rien fait en deux semaines et demie.

- On n'a encore rien fait parce que tu as besoin de récupérer mais une fois que tu seras entièrement rétablie, tu verras les choses tout autrement.

Santana se dit qu'elle devait avoir entièrement raison, déjà qu'elle commençait à être de plus en plus frustrée de ne pas lui avoir fait une seule fois l'amour depuis qu'elles étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elles en toute fin de matinée, elles invitèrent les garçons à venir dîner dès que possible car Santana voulait les remercier pour leur soutien et leur accueil tandis que Quinn voulait en faire de même pour avoir prit soin de la brune pendant tout ce temps. En entrant dans cet appartement du 405 East 61st Street qu'elle connaissait si bien, l'hispanique eu l'impression de rentrer dans une bulle, une espèce de cocon où elle se sentait bien parce qu'elle le partageait avec la journaliste. Quinn le remarqua aussitôt et en sourit bêtement avant de lui dire de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé pendant qu'elle s'occupait du déjeuner mais comme Santana s'ennuya très vite sans sa blonde à ses côtés, elle la rejoignit dans la cuisine en essayant de se faire discrète.

- Tu sais que je t'ai entendu venir avec tes béquilles même si j'ai bien remarqué que tu as tenté de faire le moins de bruit possible ? Fit-elle avant qu'un bras ne se glisse autour de sa taille et qu'une paire de lèvres ne se colle à son cou.

- Et toi, tu sais que je suis totalement folle de toi ?

- Je vois cela…, fit-elle avant de lâcher un petit soupirement de satisfaction au moment où Santana passa sa main sous son haut. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes San mais je sais très bien que si tu continues, je ne pourrais plus répondre de rien et je risquerais alors de te faire mal.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, souffla l'autre en s'écartant d'elle avec difficulté.

L'après midi arriva un peu trop vite pour le couple car elles devaient se séparer pour quelques heures puisque Quinn devait se rendre à son travail jusqu'au soir. Santana éprouva un profond ennui alors qu'elle s'était donc retrouvée seule chez elle. Elle passa deux-trois coups de téléphone pour Puck puis travailla un peu pour un autre footballeur qui avait eu des problèmes avec son ancien manager et qui avait décidé de changer pour Santana après que l'iroquois lui ait parlé d'elle.

Heureusement pour elle, son ami passa chez elle pour combler sa fin d'après midi après être passé chercher Beth à son école. Brittany les rejoignit un peu plus tard et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme si rien de triste ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Par la suite, Beth leur posa des questions sur l'époque médiévale du vieux continent parce que son enseignante leur en avait un peu parler pendant les cours d'histoire et qu'elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus car même si elle s'enfermait par moment dans son monde en dessinant dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle était aussi très avide de connaissance. Les adultes décidèrent que la meilleure façon de lui parler du sujet était de le mettre en scène et quand Quinn rentra chez elle, elle découvrit que Santana et Puck étaient assis sur des chaises de bureau à roulettes, qu'ils avaient chacun une des béquilles de la brune et qu'ils se dirigeaient l'un vers l'autre comme l'aurait fait des chevaliers lors d'un combat.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, soupira-t-elle avant de s'interposer entre les deux. Tu es supposée te reposer San, et toi Puck, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu sais très bien que tu risques de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà en jouant avec ça, pesta-t-elle en lui ôtant la béquille des mains.

- Rhooo, ils ne font que s'amuser, maman, intervint Beth avant de placer une main sur sa bouche pour avoir appelé Quinn de cette façon.

La journaliste se calma aussitôt et regarda sa fille sans savoir quoi répliquer à cela avant de se dire qu'elle devait la rassurer vu l'expression paniquée qui habitait désormais le visage de Beth.

- Ta maman ne sera pas triste si tu m'appelles aussi maman, fit-elle. Si elle a voulu que tu viennes vivre avec nous, c'est parce qu'elle savait qu'on allait devenir une très bonne famille pour toi et je suis sûre que tout ce qu'il compte pour elle, c'est que tu sois heureuse maintenant avec nous.

- Mais toi, tu veux que je t'appelle comment ?

- Ça, c'est à toi de le décider. Si tu veux continuer à m'appeler Quinn, il n'y aura pas de problèmes parce que ce qui est important à mes yeux n'est pas la façon dont tu m'appelles mais la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi.

- En gros, tu peux l'appeler Blondie et elle s'en foutra, fit Puck.

- Ou Fabray, enchaîna Santana.

- Ou encore Lucy, continua le sportif.

- Non, Lucy c'est ma future femme donc s'il y a bien une personne qui peut l'appeler comme ça, c'est moi et personne d'autre. Par contre, il reste toujours Quinnie.

- Tu vas te marier avec une autre personne ? Lui demanda Beth qui ne comprenait absolument pas.

- C'est clair que ce sera le cas si elle continue comme ça, marmonna Quinn entre ses dents.

Elle expliqua ensuite à sa fille que son premier prénom était Lucy et que personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Santana fit une moue triste de savoir qu'elle était mise au même rang que les autres sur ce point et Quinn abdiqua alors en lui permettant de l'appeler ainsi si elle le voulait mais seulement en privé. L'hispanique fut alors ravie de voir qu'elle pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de sa petite amie et elle se sentit heureuse de savoir qu'elle l'avait vraiment retrouvée.


	27. Dilemme

**Chapitre 27 : Dilemme**

Le mois de juin venait de pointer le bout de son nez et le couple se trouvait une fois de plus à l'hôpital mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour qu'un médecin vérifie l'état physique de l'hispanique. Ce fut le docteur Riley qui s'en chargea alors que ce travail aurait normalement du être confié à n'importe quel interne mais comme il voulait voir par lui-même si sa patiente allait bien, il délégua une partie de son travail à un subalterne afin d'avoir un peu de temps à consacrer à Santana. Son plâtre à la jambe droite avait été retiré depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, elle avait du jusqu'alors continuer à marcher avec des béquilles, la blouse blanche vérifia que tout allait bien notamment avec un marteau à réflexes qui fut à l'origine d'une mauvaise remarque de la brune, puis il s'assura qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser des pansements en silicone pour son ventre, et pour terminer il ausculta le thorax de Santana qui ne ressentit plus de douleur aux côtes.

- Vous êtes donc parfaitement remise de votre accident, annonça-t-il dès qu'il eut terminé. Je suppose que vous savez que j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir.

- Je l'espère moi aussi, fit la brune qui se disait que se faire renverser deux fois par une voiture était suffisant.

Il leur souhaita alors de se porter bien puis s'en alla retrouver d'autres patients tandis que Quinn et Santana quittèrent elles aussi la salle de consultation.

- Avant qu'on ne parte d'ici, j'aimerais te faire voir un endroit de cet hôpital, dit Quinn en lui prenant la main. C'est un service dans lequel j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se retrouve dans plusieurs mois.

Santana comprit aussitôt où sa petite amie voulait en venir mais elle acquiesça et la laissa la guider aux travers des différents couloirs qui menaient à la maternité. Elles y trouvèrent des dizaines de nouveaux nés et les regardèrent dans un silence qui dura quelques minutes.

- Ça te dit qu'on reprenne dès maintenant ce qu'on a du laisser de côté ce matin du 24 mars de l'année dernière ? Demanda la blonde.

- Je pense qu'on devrait profiter d'être à l'hôpital en ce moment pour rencontrer un gynécologue, répondit-elle simplement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu as déjà Beth et même si j'adore cette petite, j'ai envie d'avoir un mini-toi qui soit vraiment mien et un mini-moi qui soit tien. J'ai envie qu'on fonde une famille à nous deux, dit-elle alors que Quinn souriait comme jamais avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas en faisant l'amour qu'on aura des enfants… Enfin, cela ne veut pas non plus dire qu'on ne fera pas l'amour ce soir, on est bien d'accord ? S'assura-t-elle.

- Je t'imaginais juste en train de porter notre enfant. Je suis sûre que tu seras sexy quand tu seras enceinte, souffla la blonde pour que son amie soit la seule à l'entendre.

- Plus que maintenant ?

- On le saura d'ici quelques temps.

Quand elles rentrèrent chez elles, les deux femmes avaient pris un rendez-vous pour obtenir des informations sur les inséminations et autres modes de conceptions. Dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée, elles s'arrêtèrent un instant devant les boîtes aux lettres. Santana s'occupa de récupérer leur courrier tandis que le regard de la blonde s'était perdu sur l'une des boîtes. L'hispanique le remarqua dès qu'elle referma la leur et elle vit que les yeux de Quinn étaient fixés sur le nom de Timothy McLane.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux tout en lui prenant la main.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec cela.

- Un couple est une équipe. Quand l'un des deux ne va pas bien, l'autre doit faire en sorte d'aider le premier. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider, et tu sais aussi que tu peux te confier à moi quel que soit le sujet, dit-elle en passant sa main libre contre la joue blanche pour la caresser brièvement et lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'elle était là pour elle.

- Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi alors cela me fait de peine de savoir que c'est à cause de moi qu'il soit triste en ce moment.

- Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles. Tu vas voir que d'ici quelques temps, il parviendra à oublier ses sentiments pour toi, puis il se trouvera peut-être une petite-amie qui l'aimera en retour et tout reviendra dans l'ordre entre vous deux.

- Tu veux vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant entre lui et moi ?

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais tout pour le faire disparaître de ma vie. Mais comme il s'agit d'un de tes amis les plus proches, je veux bien faire un effort pour l'accepter. D'ailleurs en parlant d'amis proches, je voulais aussi savoir ce que tu penserais du fait que je sorte faire quelque chose avec Britt… enfin juste elle et moi. J'aimerais qu'on redevienne les amies que nous étions et je ne pense pas qu'on y arrivera si nous ne faisons jamais rien que toutes les deux comme quand nous étions au lycée.

- Je te fais confiance San, répondit-elle. Si elle ne travaille pas, vous pourrez même le faire dès cette après-midi le temps que j'aille voir la juge des affaires familiales avec Beth et Puck.

- C'est cette après-midi ? Je croyais que c'était prévu pour demain.

- Ça t'arrive de m'écouter quand je te parle ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Et bien…, fit-elle en cherchant une réponse avant que son esprit ne divague sur le décolleté de la robe de sa petite amie.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur et tombèrent sur Tim quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Le jeune brun baissa aussitôt la tête, Quinn ne parvint pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit et Santana le salua poliment en considérant que c'était un bel effort qu'elle était en train de faire pour la blonde. Tim sortit de l'ascenseur tandis que le couple y entrait. Dès qu'il entendit les portes qui se refermaient, il se retourna et poussa un profond soupir. Il savait que les chances qu'il avait que son amie soit avec lui étaient désormais nulles mais il ne perdait tout de même pas espoir car il était incapable de tirer un trait sur Quinn.

- Salut Tim ! S'exclama tout à coup une femme.

Le jeune homme fit volte face pour voir Brittany qui rentrait à son tour chez elle. La blonde s'arrêta devant les boîtes aux lettres et Tim la rejoignit pour prendre lui aussi son courrier.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu même si c'est compréhensible après ce qu'il s'est passé, dit la danseuse. Si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Et bien, depuis plusieurs jours, je suis en train de me passer en boucle _I wish I never met you_ de Sam Sparro. Par moment, je me dis que cela aurait plus simple de ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée mais maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai du mal à tourner la page.

La grande blonde ne voulu pas le décourager en lui disant qu'après avoir passé un peu plus de quatre ans séparée de Santana, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée et que ses sentiments pour l'hispanique avaient été toujours présents jusqu'au jour où cette dernière l'avait abandonnée lâchement.

- Ça te dit de venir dîner à l'appart ce soir ? On parlera de tout cela tranquillement.

- Beth ne m'aime pas et je ne crois pas que Puck…, commença-t-il avant que son esprit et ses yeux se perdent brusquement ailleurs.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Brittany agita une main devant le visage du jeune brun afin d'attirer son attention.

- Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, dit-il avant la quitter pour emprunter les escaliers afin de rentrer chez lui.

La professeure de danse fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude étrange de son voisin avant d'hausser les épaules et d'aller attendre près de l'ascenseur qu'il descende. Elle reçu à ce moment un message de la part de Santana qui lui demandait si elle était libre dans l'après-midi pour sortir. Malheureusement, elle travaillait alors elle le lui répondit avant de lui indiquer qu'elle était partante pour faire quelque chose dès le lendemain.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Santana se retrouva donc seule chez elle après que Quinn soit partie voir la juge qui s'occupait de l'adoption. Comme la blonde et Puck étaient les tuteurs de Beth, Santana se disait que les démarches n'allaient peut-être pas être très longues ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Que Beth devienne légalement la fille de Quinn faisait d'elle en quelque sorte sa belle mère et elle aimait beaucoup cette idée car elle avait été touchée de voir que la fillette avait toujours cru au couple que Santana formait avec la journaliste et qu'elle avait même tenté de l'aider à ce qu'elles se remettent ensemble.

Son manque de compagnie ne dura pas si longtemps que cela car elle reçu une visite indésirable en cours d'après-midi. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte d'entrée pour voir Tim de l'autre côté qu'elle la lui referma au nez. Elle avait déjà réussi à lui dire cordialement bonjour ce jour-là, elle considérait que c'était déjà bien et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop.

- Je viens juste en ami pour te parler de Brittany Pierce, annonça-t-il d'un air sûr de lui derrière la porte close.

A peine cinq secondes plus tard, c'est sans le moindre étonnement qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre l'entrée de son propre appartement de l'autre côté du couloir. Il pu clairement lire dans les yeux de Santana qu'elle avait de grosses envies de meurtre mais il n'en fut nullement perturbé.

- Je suis plus fort que toi donc tu ferais mieux de te calmer et de me le laisser entrer pour que je puisse te raconter tranquillement cette merveilleuse histoire sur Brittany.

L'hispanique m'aimait pas du tout cette situation, déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas se faire ainsi dominer, mais en plus son voisin connaissait la véritable identité de sa meilleure amie et il avait visiblement l'air de vouloir en profiter. Ils se retrouvèrent chez la brune quand elle consentit à le lâcher et le journaliste ne perdit pas de temps avant de se lancer.

- Il y a quelques mois, Puck m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Brittany Sloan alors que je croyais depuis le début que Sloan était son prénom. Jusque là, je n'avais rien vu d'anormal, son explication m'avait semblé logique, mais tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué un petit détail sur lequel je ne m'étais encore jamais focalisé. Sur sa boîte aux lettres, il est écrit Sloan Zapenat. J'ai donc eu l'idée de faire quelques recherches sur elle. Cela a été un jeu d'enfant quand on sait que vous êtes allé dans le même lycée et qu'on peut avoir facilement accès aux listes des anciens élèves. J'ai ensuite découvert qu'une certaine Brittany Pierce ressemblant étrangement à Brittany Sloan, ou peu importe son nom, devrait normalement se trouver six pieds sous terre à cause d'un certain Oscar Fray. Je te passe tous les détails. Et donc, au final, je me suis dit qu'on allait faire un marché toi et moi…

- Si tu touches à un cheveu de Britt, je vais te…

- Minute ! L'interrompit-il à son tour. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

- Soit tu quittes Quinn en lui faisant suffisamment de mal pour qu'elle ne t'aime plus et qu'elle vienne trouver du réconfort dans mes bras, et alors rien n'arrivera à Brittany. Soit tu restes avec elle et je me verrais donc forcer d'appeler les fils de Fray qui doivent avoir très certainement envie de se venger à mon avis. Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour faire ton choix.

Sur ce, il partit comme si de rien n'était, laissant Santana complètement perdue face à ce dilemme.

* * *

Ça, c'est une fin de chapitre comme je les aime! Et vous?


	28. Les bienfaits d'une équipe

Hey! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une review :)

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Les bienfaits d'une équipe**

- J'ai un truc très important à te dire Quinn et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre… Ce matin, on a décidé de faire un enfant ensemble et après mûre réflexion, je crois que ce n'est pas pour moi… Enfin je ne parle pas seulement d'avoir un enfant mais de toute cette vie en fait. Avoir parlé de cela m'a fait comprendre que je disais non à ma liberté alors que c'est dont j'ai besoin… En plus, il y a cette fille. Je n'en t'ai pas encore parlé, c'était ma colocataire à Séville, elle est française et tu sais comment sont les français… Enfin bref, il se trouve qu'on a couché ensemble un jour, on a remit cela quelques jours plus tard et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que cela devienne régulier. C'était devenu comme le brossage des dents, matin, midi et soir… Maintenant que j'ai ce poids sur les épaules, je réalise que j'aimerais plutôt retourner m'amuser avec elle…

Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, l'hispanique, seule devant le miroir de la salle de bain, s'arrêta avant de soupirer profondément. Elle se trouvait peu convaincante alors comment Quinn allait-elle bien pouvoir la croire ?

Quinn devait la croire et ne plus vouloir être avec elle car Santana avait finalement choisi l'option de briser le cœur de sa petite amie afin de sauver Brittany. Même si cela lui faisait mal au plus profond d'elle de savoir qu'elle allait devoir infliger une nouvelle désillusion à la journaliste, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. En quittant Quinn, elle savait qu'il y avait une certaine probabilité qu'elle refasse sa vie avec une autre personne, en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Tim sur du long terme, et qu'elle parvienne à trouver le bonheur avec cette personne. Alors que si elle restait avec elle, il n'y avait aucune chance que Brittany connaisse des jours heureux par la suite. De plus, elle ne voulait pas revivre la mort de son amie et elle ne voulait pas le faire vivre à sa petite amie qui allait très certainement lui en vouloir à vie si elle apprenait qu'elle en était responsable en quelque sorte.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et pour se rendre dans le salon où elle fit les cent pas pendant plus d'une heure alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une façon convaincante de quitter la femme de sa vie. Rien de bien à ses yeux lui vint à l'esprit et elle se dit que c'était très certainement du au fait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire une telle chose mais elle se devait de le faire.

Quand la blonde rentra à l'appartement en fin d'après-midi, elle était désormais assise sur le canapé et fixait l'écran éteint de la télévision. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées que c'était à peine si elle l'avait entendu faire son entrée, et il fallut que Quinn s'asseye à ses côtés et dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était plus seule.

- On a eu une bonne nouvelle quand nous sommes arrivées aux affaires familiales. C'est la juge Prescott qui s'occupera de nous accorder ou non l'adoption de Beth. Elle nous avait conseillé l'adoption le jour où elle nous a appris que Beth allait vivre avec nous alors cela devrait se passer sans mal même si Puck et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. En plus, l'avis de Beth comptera dans sa décision donc c'est dans la poche.

Santana n'avait pas détourné une seule fois son regard du poste de télévision et resta totalement impassible aux paroles de sa petite amie alors qu'elle en était folle de joie intérieurement et qu'elle avait envie de célébrer cette nouvelle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas San ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée de voir qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

- Rien, dit-elle enfin. Je pensais juste à un truc plus important que toute cette histoire.

- Euh… comment ça plus important que cela ?... Enfin, tu veux peut-être parler des enfants qu'on aura, c'est cela ?

- Non, je pensais à un truc vraiment important, fit-elle en appuyant légèrement sur l'adverbe.

- Tu n'en veux plus ? Questionna la blonde sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amie.

- J'ai bien réfléchi pendant tu étais partie et je suis arrivée à la conclusion que je n'en ai pas spécialement envie pour l'instant. Si on en a, ils me priveront du peu de liberté que j'ai… d'ailleurs, j'aimerais en avoir plus…

- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que je suis un poids qui t'empêche de voler de tes propres ailes comme tu l'entends ?

- Et bien…

- Ok, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il t'arrive au juste mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on aille plus loin dans cette conversation, surtout que je ne te crois pas une seconde. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il ne va pas au point que tu te mettes à me raconter n'importe quoi.

- Mais tout va bien, répliqua la brune d'un ton très relâché. Je t'exprime juste le fond de ma pensée, chose que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà quelques temps.

- Dans ce cas, explique moi pourquoi est-ce que tu as tant voulu qu'on se remette ensemble si je te prive de liberté.

L'hispanique ne su quoi répondre à cela, il fallait qu'elle change de discours pour y arriver. Elle se dit qu'il lui rester toujours cette histoire inventée avec la française, peut-être qu'en la peaufiner un peu, voir beaucoup même, elle allait réussir à ce que ce soit finit entre elles.

- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça Quinn en se levant tandis qu'elle se disait que Santana avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui parler de la raison de son brusque changement de comportement. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Pas envie, répondit-elle simplement en attrapant la télécommande.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la blonde décida de la laisser seule pour le moment, elle allait l'encourager à se confier sur ce qu'il lui arrivait après qu'elle se soit lavée, cela allait certainement laisser le temps à Santana de penser à la façon dont elle venait d'agir avec elle.

- San ? Essaya-t-elle tout de même d'attirer son attention en vain avant de franchir la porte de la salle de bain. Je t'aime…

Moi aussi, pensa l'hispanique qui faisait comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- … Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me le dire. Sache que tu peux tout me dire sans crainte parce que, comme tu me l'as dit ce matin, nous formons une équipe et notre équipe fonctionnera beaucoup mieux si nous nous faisons mutuellement confiance, fit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

La brune commença alors à se dire que former équipe avec quelqu'un était une bonne idée. Son passé lui avait clairement montré qu'elle était douée pour faire de mauvais choix alors autant demander de l'aide à une personne pour faire celui qui lui était imposé par son voisin. Selon elle, il ne devait s'agir ni de Quinn, ni de Brittany puisqu'elles étaient personnellement impliquées. Rachel non plus car elle n'arrêterait pas de lui dire à quel point c'était affreux d'avoir à faire un tel choix. Kurt resterait en état de choc donc elle pouvait tirer un trait sur lui dessus. Finn ? Certes, il était sympa mais c'était probablement sa seule qualité. Blaine lui avait déjà donné de bons conseils quand elle avait vécu chez lui alors il était certainement la personne adéquate pour l'aider.

Elle saisit son téléphone, s'arrêta sur le prénom de son ami dans le répertoire et s'apprêta à l'appeler quand elle se dit que cela devait finalement être avec Puck qu'elle allait devoir en discuter car il se trouvait au même rang qu'elle dans cette histoire. Elle changea donc d'avis pour en faire part au footballeur.

- Allo ?

- Puck, c'est San, souffla-t-elle tout en s'éloignant au maximum de la salle d'eau afin que Quinn ne perçoive absolument rien de la conversation.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

- C'est pour que Quinn ne m'entende pas…

- Tu as encore fait une connerie ? Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce… enfin non, on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus. Ce que je ne veux pas que Q sache, c'est que Tim me fait chanter.

- Vous comptez faire un duo ? S'étonna le sportif tandis que Santana levait les yeux au ciel avec désespoir.

- Il me fait du chantage !

- Ah… Mais bon, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu te soucies de ce qu'il a pu te dire.

- Il sait qui est vraiment Britt et il m'a dit que si je ne quitte pas Quinn en la brisant suffisamment pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras afin de se consoler avec lui, il avertirait les Fray.

- Quoi ? Lui détruit-il les tympans, tant il avait crié fort, avant de raccrocher.

A peine dix secondes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit lui indiquant très clairement que Puck avait défoncé la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qui faisait face au sien. Quinn, qui était seulement sur le point d'entrer dans la cabine de douche, l'entendit elle aussi et se rhabilla en vitesse pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Santana était déjà partie jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du couloir, elle vit que Tim avait une main plaquée contre sa mâchoire après que Puck lui ai donné un coup de poing à cet endroit et le plus musclé l'attrapait maintenant par le col de son t-shirt.

- Je te promets que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Brittany, je te trouverais où que tu seras et je te ferais connaître le même sort… mais en plus long et surtout en plus douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Puck ? S'exclama Quinn qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Lâche-le !

- Pas avant qu'il est bien comprit le message.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?… San ? Fit-elle ensuite alors qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse de l'iroquois.

Celle-ci baissa la tête, Quinn jeta un coup d'œil à Tim qui évitait son regard mais Puck répondit finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes silencieuses.

- Il se trouve que cet enfoiré a menacé Santana de s'en prendre à Brittany si elle ne te quittait pas pour que tu retournes avec lui, fit-il en lui donnant un coup de genou bien placé avant de le lâcher.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me faire souffrir, dit Quinn qui était choquée que celui qui se considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis ait pu être aussi égoïste que cela pour arriver à ses fins.

Santana manqua de lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux promesses puisque la blonde lui avait elle-même promit de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive et qu'elle ne l'avait pas toujours fait, mais elle préféra finalement pas se prononcer car elle se situait logiquement dans le camp de Quinn et non dans celui de l'australien. Elle se contenta alors de s'approcher d'elle et de passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- Bon, maintenant qu'il est clair que Quinn ne voudra plus te voir et que c'est aussi le cas de tout le groupe, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi que tu fasses tes valises au plus vite et que tu retournes chez les kangourous, dit Puck d'un ton sans équivoque. Et n'oublies pas que, contrairement à toi, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Je suis avec Puck, fit la blonde. Il est préférable que tu t'en ailles… et s'il arrive quelque chose à Britt, ça finira vraiment mal pour toi.

- C'était une menace en l'air Quinn, avoua Tim. Je pensais qu'avec toutes les informations que j'avais trouvé sur Brittany, cela allait la pousser à te quitter et que tout redevienne dans l'ordre entre nous deux, je n'ai jamais songé à les appeler et à me convertir ainsi en meurtrier. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait, je croyais que tout allait bien finir et que j'arrêterai d'être aussi mal.

Le journaliste était sincère dans ses propos mais Puck et Santana n'en crurent pas un mot tandis que Quinn faisait tout pour se convaincre qu'il mentait.

- J'aime San, elle est la seule, elle l'a toujours été. Met toi bien cela dans la tête… Et en admettant que tu dises la vérité, je n'ai quand même plus envie d'avoir affaire à toi.

Le jeune brun, détruit de voir que tout était vraiment fini avec la belle blonde, comprit qu'il devait s'en aller car il savait qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus rien attendre d'elle, mais il n'envisageait cependant pas de retourner dans son pays natal car sa vie était dans cette ville depuis sa majorité.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Quinn et Santana retournèrent chez elles tandis que Puck resta encore chez Tim afin de s'assurer qu'il comptait partir d'ici au plus vite.

- San, si j'ai bien comprit, tu avais choisi de me quitter, fit Quinn dès qu'elle referma la porte de leur appartement derrière elles.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais j'avais jugé qu'il s'agissait du choix le moins pire à faire. Heureusement que tu m'as parlé de l'équipe que nous formons sinon je n'aurais peut-être pas pensé à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit… Et tu veux bien m'excuser ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela parce qu'en réalité tu n'avais pas vraiment de choix. Je ne t'aurais pas pardonné si tu avais été prête à mettre la vie de Britt en jeu.

- Merci d'être compréhensive, dit la brune en s'approchant de sa petite amie pour lui attraper les mains. Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répliqua l'autre en libérant ses mains pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, les deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Quinn parvint à penser à autre chose en étant enveloppée de la sorte par la femme qu'elle aimait, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se focalise désormais sur ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux, Beth, ses futurs enfants et surtout Santana. D'ailleurs celle-ci l'aida beaucoup à y arriver quand elle lui dit :

- Tu sais que j'ai très envie de toi là, maintenant ?

La journaliste se sépara légèrement de son amie pour voir une lueur de désir dans les yeux café. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis l'emmena avec envie vers leur chambre où elles allaient se montrer d'une autre façon qu'elles s'aimaient.

* * *

Le weekend prochain, ce sera "Making Love". Vous pouvez donc déjà imaginer ce qui vous attend.


	29. Making Love

**Chapitre 29 : Making Love**

La dernière fois où nous avons fait l'amour en étant vraiment que toutes les deux, en ayant toutes nos pensées tournées sur notre couple, c'était il y a un peu plus de huit mois, la veille de la réapparition de Brittany dans notre vie. Les autres fois ne comptent pas, elles ne rimaient à rien car nous pensions dans un premier temps à la fragilité de notre couple puis, il y a quelques mois, au fait que ce que nous faisions ne voulait rien dire, n'avait pas de sens, ne traduisait en rien notre amour qui s'était affaibli.

Aujourd'hui, tout va bien… mis à part l'intervention de Tim qui est préférable d'oublier à tout jamais. Tout va pour le mieux. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu avoir la chance d'avoir une meilleure vie parce que je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister de meilleur sort pour moi. Cela fait quelques années que je me sens faite pour elle alors la savoir près de moi pour toujours est apaisant et me rend folle de joie. Je sais que nous deux c'est pour toujours. Certes, je le croyais aussi avant mais après tout ce que nous avons vécu, nous savons toutes les deux à quel point cela nous fait mal de ne pas être ensemble…

- Tu m'as l'air pensive, me dit-elle tout à coup alors qu'elle était occupée à m'embrasser avant qu'elle ne se stoppe me faire part de sa pensée. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Hors de question ! J'ai attendu ce moment depuis le jour où nous sommes réunis alors je n'ai aucunement l'intention qu'on s'arrête avant même d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Je lui dirais à quel point je suis heureuse d'être avec elle seulement après lui avoir fait l'amour.

Je passe alors mes mains sur mes épaules et je retire les bretelles de ma robe que je fais glisser le long de mon corps. Je me défais aussi de mon soutien gorge puis je remarque que mes yeux n'ont plus l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'importance pour elle puisque les siens sont alors occupés à admirer ma silhouette. Elle s'attarde assez longtemps sur ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que je lui relève le menton pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard.

- Ca te va comme réponse ?

Elle me lance un sourire empli de désir puis elle me fait basculer sur le lit. Je la laisse me dominer parce que même si j'ai envie de ressentir cette sensation presque magique d'avoir son corps sous le mien et de pouvoir l'explorer à ma guise, je préfère lui offrir dès maintenant cette occasion de sentir tout cela.

Elle plaque une de ses mains sur ma hanche qu'elle maintient avec une possessivité évidente, l'autre s'affaire à caresser ma nuque tandis qu'elle s'occupe aussi de mon cou avec ses lèvres.

Voulant sentir son corps nu contre le mien, je tâche de lui ôter sa robe en essayant de ne pas trop la gêner dans son élan puis je la libère de son soutien gorge. Une fois à égalité avec moi, elle diminue la maigre distance entre nous jusqu'à ce que ses seins viennent se frotter aux miens.

La chaleur a déjà monté d'un cran quand elle vient les masser avec ses mains expertes tandis que son visage descend petit à petit le long de mon corps. Elle s'arrête ici et là pour y déposer un baiser tendre par moment, sauvage à d'autres instants mais toujours amoureux. Je frissonne et je me cambre légèrement quand elle s'amuse à souffler sur le bas de mon ventre. Sa langue vient ensuite effleurer avec délicatesse cette zone et je me tortille un peu plus tandis qu'un gémissement sort d'entre mes lèvres. Je sens bientôt une de ses mains contre ma cuisse gauche, elle se fait présente au travers de ses caresses fermes, tout le contraire de sa bouche qui prend son temps et qui met à rude épreuve ma patience.

Ses lèvres cheminent un peu plus vers le bas et je m'aperçois qu'elle prend du plaisir à jouer avec moi en repoussant le moment où elle comptera enfin me retirer une bonne fois pour toute mon dernier vêtement que je sens s'humidifier. Pour l'instant, elle préfère s'attarder sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses qu'elle embrasse et qu'elle lèche. Elle remonte petit à petit et à mesure que je sens son souffle chaud qui se rapproche de mon intimité, les gémissements pleuvent de plus en plus.

- Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, la supplie-je dans un râle que je ne parviens pas à contrôler.

Un petit rire s'échappe alors de sa bouche tandis qu'elle me jette un furtif coup d'œil électrisant. Elle vient visiblement d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avoir. Vient ensuite le moment où elle se débarrasse de ce bout de tissu gênant. Elle prend tout son temps, montrant qu'elle sait se faire désirer et aussi qu'elle veut profiter au maximum de l'instant présent.

Ce sont ses lèvres qui rentrent premièrement en contact avec mon sexe qu'elle se contente d'embrasser avec douceur afin de m'entendre me plaindre un peu plus. Une fois qu'elle en est visiblement satisfaite, elle étire sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne cette partie humide de mon corps. Elle joue alors avec mon clitoris et je sens que je commence à perdre totalement le contrôle sous ses coups de langue précis. Je parviens néanmoins à passer une main dans ses cheveux et j'exerce une pression sur son crâne pour lui indiquer qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

C'est sans s'arrêter qu'elle ajoute alors un doigt qu'elle fait glisser en moi. Mon corps, submergé autant que mon esprit par ses sensations exquises, se tord sous ce geste avant de retomber sur le lit où je me contente alors de savourer, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre puisque je ne me sens désormais plus maître de mes mouvements.

Elle insère un autre doigt, les va et viens se multiplient jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ce point désiré. Elle se retire alors, je reprend mon souffle et, sans comprendre pourquoi, je me laisse aller sous ce flot de sentiments et de bien-être en lui posant une question qui me tient à cœur depuis longtemps :

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je sais que le chapitre est court mais comme je ne voulais pas développer plus, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine. Pour ce qui est de la suite, les choses s'accélèreront avec des bonds dans le temps jusqu'au final de l'histoire.


	30. Wedding Day

Hello! Tout d'abord, merci à **Totoche**, **faberry-momo** et **Allie Rose **pour vos reviews. Quant aux autres, il faudra qu'on m'explique comment cela se fait que la fiction soit toujours autant lu mais que très peu de personnes laissent d'avis.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Wedding Day**

- Tout va bien se passer, fit Santana. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien…

Elle continua à répéter cette même phrase une bonne dizaine de fois alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans une pièce où elle se trouvait seule avec Rachel. L'artiste sourit de voir que son amie était stressée pour ce qui allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie car cela lui faisait se souvenir de son propre mariage et du propre moment de stress qu'elle avait vécu.

Car Santana et Quinn allait bien se marier, la réponse à la question, posée trois mois plus tôt, ayant était positive. Avec l'aide de leurs parents et de leurs meilleurs amis, elles avaient réussi à tout organiser rapidement et le jour où elles devaient se dire « oui » était enfin arrivé.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui ira de travers cette fois-ci ? Demanda soudainement l'hispanique à la diva qu'elle avait choisit comme témoin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne pourraient-elles pas bien se passer ?

- Parce qu'on n'arrête pas d'avoir la poisse depuis mon premier accident !

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, elle se dit que son travail de demoiselle d'honneur n'était visiblement pas prêt d'être terminé alors qu'elle cherchait les mots à dire pour rassurer son amie.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Quinn paraissait visiblement sereine tandis que Brittany vérifiait pour elle que sa coiffure était parfaite. Elle était confiante car elle savait que tout allait bien se passer. Après tout, si elles s'étaient fiancées, c'était parce qu'elles avaient envie de sauter le pas du mariage. Et puis, elle n'allait rien faire d'autre que de promettre à la femme de sa vie qu'elle allait l'aimer pour toujours, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le lui montrait pas déjà tous les jours.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être si détendue, dit la plus grande des deux blondes. Si j'avais été ta place, sur le point d'épouser Noah, je serais morte d'inquiétude.

- Pourquoi l'être ? Je vais seulement me marier avec la femme que j'aime. On va échanger nos vœux, nous dire oui, nous passer les alliances, recevoir pleins de compliments. Ensuite, on aura le droit à un excellent diner, on dansera toutes les deux et une fois la soirée terminée, je ferais l'amour à ma femme, termina-t-elle avec une petite gêne d'avoir dit tout haut cette dernière chose. En plus, on a suffisamment répéter toute la cérémonie cette semaine pour savoir ce qu'on a précisément à faire et pour que cela se passe bien.

Brittany essaya de paraître convaincue par les paroles de son amie. Pour elle, même s'il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas à être inquiet d'épouser la personne aimée, il y avait de quoi l'être quand on a bien à l'esprit qu'il s'agit du plus beau jour de la vie d'une personne et que le moindre petit défaut risquait de tâcher l'image de perfection qu'on voulait y accorder.

Les pensées de la grande blonde dérivèrent tout à coup sur cette notion du « plus beau jour de sa vie ». Elle se dit que le mariage ne l'était sans doute pas, qu'il faisait certes parti des meilleurs mais qu'il ne valait certainement pas grand chose face à la naissance d'un enfant. Quinn avait déjà eu Beth, Brittany savait qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants avec Santana et elle savait que ces jours-là allaient toujours compter plus que celui-ci, et il en valait de même pour elle.

- Britt ? Tu m'entends ? Fit Quinn en passant sa main devant le visage de sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air dans les nuages… tout va bien avec Puck ? Demanda-t-elle en se disant que la professeure de danse s'était peut-être laissé distraire en pensant au couple qu'elle formait avec le footballeur.

- Oui, tout va pour le mieux… enfin… la semaine dernière, on a apprit que je suis enceinte.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama la journaliste en la serrant dans ses bras. Félicitations !

- Merci, ça nous a fait au choc au début et même si nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis six mois, nous avons décidé de le garder.

- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas ensemble depuis très longtemps mais vous êtes vraiment adorables l'un envers l'autre alors je ne me fais pas de souci pour vous, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Et puis, ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'il ou elle aura un cousin ou une cousine du même âge…

Brittany fronça un instant les sourcils tandis que Quinn souriait et rayonnait de bonheur.

- … San aussi est enceinte. De six semaines pour être exacte.

- Félicitations ! S'écria alors Brittany à son tour tout en lui offrant une étreinte. Et tu ne m'as rien dit en six semaines ?

- C'est Santana qui tenait à ce que personne ne soit au courant pour qu'aujourd'hui soit vraiment notre jour à toutes les deux car elle a peur que tout le monde ne s'intéresse qu'à elle et sa grossesse s'ils le savent. On ne l'annoncera à nos familles et aux restes de nos amis seulement demain, et donc il faudrait que tu gardes cela pour toi d'ici là… et que tu te taises aussi sur ta grossesse si tu ne veux pas recevoir ses foudres.

- Message reçu, dit-elle en la serrant une ultime fois dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse de la tournure des événements.

A peine se séparèrent-elles que le portable de Quinn sonna, lui indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Elle alla le prendre pour l'éteindre afin d'être sûre que personne ne la dérangerait avant qu'on ne lui dise qu'il était temps qu'elle y aille mais elle s'en ravisa lorsqu'elle vit que c'était sa future femme qui venait d'envoyer le texto.

_Tu vas bien me dire oui ?_

Pour lui répondre, elle choisit de l'appeler directement car elle savait qu'il fallait plus qu'écrire un simple « oui » pour rassurer sa fiancée dont les hormones lui faisaient cruellement perdre confiance par moment.

- Quinn ? S'exclama avec précipitation l'hispanique à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bien sûr que je vais te dire oui tout à l'heure…

- Et si tu changes d'avis entre temps ? l'interrompit-elle. Et si tu réalises que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour toi ?

- Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eue cette nuit ?

… _flashback …_

Seule dans le lit de la chambre d'ami de Kurt et Blaine, Santana n'arrêtait pas de se tourner dans tous les sens et n'arrivait pas à dormir car elle n'était non seulement pas dans les bras de Quinn puisque leurs parents avaient insisté pour qu'elles dorment chacune de leur côté cette nuit-là comme le voulait la tradition mais aussi car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain. Elle avait peur que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme elle le souhaitait.

Elle sentit très vite le besoin d'appeler sa promise vu qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait la rassurer sur ses doutes, alors elle ne tergiversa pas très longtemps avant de saisir son téléphone et de composer de numéro de la blonde.

- Allo ? Marmonna celle-ci endormie.

- Quinn, j'ai peur que ça se passe mal demain, avança Santana sans perdre de temps.

- San ? Réagit l'autre qui avait une voix beaucoup plus alerte.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive encore des trucs tristes…

- Tout va bien se passer San. Nous allons juste nous marier, nous promettre de nous aimer pour toujours. Je sais qu'on l'a déjà fait une fois et que cela s'est mal terminé mais nous savons désormais toutes les deux ce que cela fait d'être séparées, nous savons que nous avons besoin d'être ensemble pour nous sentir vivantes et heureuses. On a su apprendre de nos erreurs et c'est pour cela tout ira bien. En plus, j'ai failli te perdre deux fois mon cœur, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit un jour le cas d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, j'ai envie de vivre à tes côtés parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vraiment vivre. Alors tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-elle.

L'hispanique souffla un peu, elle comprit pour le moment qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour leur couple.

- Merci Q, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Hum… tu peux le redire ?

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle alors.

- Encore…

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle était partie pour le lui dire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes mais elle le fit tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit très attentive à sa fiancée et qu'elle prenne soin d'elle en toute occasion.

… _fin du flashback …_

- Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Santana après avoir passé un bref instant à se la remémorer.

- Tout va bien se passer San. Tu verras que, d'ici à peine une demi-heure, nous serons bel et bien mariées.

- Mais tu vas bien venir, hein ? S'assura la brune. Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule devant l'autel ?

- Je vais bien venir parce que j'ai envie de t'épouser, mais si cela peut te rassurer, on peut inverser l'ordre d'arrivée et comme ça, quand tu marcheras dans l'allée, tu n'auras qu'à me regarder droit dans les yeux pour comprendre que cela va bien se passer.

- Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Une fois que l'hispanique fut à nouveau rassurée, la journaliste du lui dire à plusieurs reprises qu'elle l'aimait parce que sa fiancée le lui avait une fois de plus demandé. Brittany, qui n'avait eu jusque là pas trop de problèmes d'hormones, espéra qu'elle n'allait jamais devenir aussi chiante que son amie, et elle ne s'empêcha pas de le dire à Quinn dès que celle-ci eut raccroché. Suite à cela, elles attendirent encore quelques minutes avant que Judy ne vienne faire son entrée. La mère sentit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa fille cadette en robe blanche. Elle s'empressa de les sécher alors qu'elle lui disait qu'il était temps qu'elle y aille.

Brittany s'en alla alors pour prévenir Alberto Lopez, le père de Santana, qu'il devait attendre que Quinn et Judy arrivent en premières à l'autel avant d'y amener sa fille.

En parcourant doucement l'allée centrale, la blonde se rendit alors vraiment compte de l'importance qu'avait ce jour, il s'agissait bien plus qu'une réplique du pseudo mariage qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec la brune, mais elle ne prit pas peur une seconde car se marier à Santana était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde à cet instant là. Elle adressa un sourire aux invités qui s'étaient levés. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux car le couple avait choisit l'option de l'intimité en n'invitant que la famille proche, c'est-à-dire leurs parents ainsi que la sœur de Quinn et leurs meilleurs amis, ces quelques anciens membres du glee club qui vivaient aujourd'hui à New York. Elles auraient souhaité que les autres viennent aussi mais comme ils n'étaient pas au courant pour Brittany, elles s'étaient abstenues de les inviter.

Une fois arrivée à destination, près de sa demoiselle d'honneur, la blonde se retourna et attendit une quinzaine de secondes avant que son cœur ne fasse un grand bond dans sa poitrine en voyant l'hispanique faire à son tour son apparition. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas du regard et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent par automatisme quand Santana arriva à la hauteur de celle qu'elle allait épouser. Quinn lui souffla un simple « je le veux » avec un sourire puis elles firent face au pasteur qui était chargé de les marier…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les mariées se trouvèrent chez elles, dans leur lit, nues l'une contre l'autre. Quinn caressait délicatement le ventre de sa femme tandis que Santana faisait tortiller une longue mèche de cheveux or entre ses doigts.

- J'ai vraiment été stupide de douter de ton amour, brisa-t-elle tout à coup le silence apaisant qui s'était installé entre elles. Stupides hormones ! Elles me font vraiment penser n'importe quoi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, je connais déjà les crises hormonales. Et puis, regardes toi, tu es si innocente comme ça et j'avoue que je t'aime aussi telle qu'elle alors je ne suis pas prête de t'en vouloir.

- Et tu m'aimeras toujours quand j'aurais pris du poids ?

- Tant que tu resteras la même là, dit-elle posant son index contre le cœur de l'hispanique, je t'aimerais toujours, en plus je suis sûre que tu seras magnifique dans quelques mois… mais si jamais il t'arrive de ne plus être sûre de mes sentiments pour toi, il te suffira de regarder cette alliance, que je t'ai passé au doigt cette après midi, pour comprendre que tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Santana regarda alors la précieuse bague qu'elle portait autour de son annulaire gauche puis elle se blottit confortablement dans les bras de sa femme.

- Je t'aime Quinn.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Santana, lui répliqua celle-ci en l'encerclant d'un bras protecteur avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil.

- Dis le une autre fois…

La blonde n'était certainement pas prête de dormir…


	31. Vivement qu'elle accouche!

**Chapitre 31 : Vivement qu'elle accouche !**

Les mois défilèrent doucement pour Quinn et Santana avec des hauts et des bas comme dans tous les couples. Les moments moins biens étaient généralement dus aux hormones de l'hispanique alors Quinn ne se faisait aucun souci sur l'avenir de son mariage.

Un mardi du mois de février, en fin d'après midi, la blonde se rendit chez ses meilleurs amis Puck et Brittany. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait reçu un appel de la part de sa femme qui lui disait qu'elle s'était rendue dans leur appartement car elle en avait marre d'être seule chez elles, et elle le lui avait reproché au passage avant que Quinn ne réussisse à lui faire comprendre que même si elle avait envie de prendre soin d'elle toute la journée, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

La journaliste donna deux coups contre la porte d'entrée et entra sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre, tant elle était habituée à venir ici comme si elle était chez elle. Puck et Beth se trouvaient dans le salon et jouaient à la console de jeu. La mère déposa ses lèvres contre le front de la fille qui paraissait plus intéressée par ce qu'il se passait à l'écran que par l'arrivée de sa mère.

- Tu peux aller me chercher une bière, Quinn ? Demanda le sportif sans même lui adresser un regard pour le lui dire.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas ta femme ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui mais la mienne s'est enfermée dans ma chambre avec la tienne depuis trois heures et elles n'en sont pas encore ressortie…

- Quoi ? S'exclama aussi la blonde.

- Relax, elles sont juste parties jouer à la console de leur côté parce qu'elles en avaient marre de jouer avec nous.

- Elles n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'on est trop nuls, fit Beth. C'est vrai que papa n'est pas très bon mais quand même… il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver.

- Vous avez une autre console dans votre chambre ? S'étonna Quinn.

- Bah oui, comme ça quand Beth veut regarder la télé, je peux aller jouer tranquillement dans ma chambre si j'en ai envie sans avoir à me trimballer celle-là.

- Déjà que la télévision dans une chambre empêche de…, réfléchit-elle à ses mots pour ne pas que Beth comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire même si elle avait déjà l'âge d'y arriver à presque neuf ans, … de faire autre chose que de la regarder le soir, alors si en plus vous avez une console…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, on n'a jamais eu ce problème, répondit-il avant de lâcher un soupir de désespoir parce que sa fille venait tout juste de le battre au jeu. Je veux ma revanche !

- Pour que je te batte encore ? Le nargua Beth. De toute façon, il faut que j'arrête… j'ai mes leçons à faire.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva du sofa et alla chercher son sac qu'elle avait laissé dans l'entrée pour retrouver place près de la table basse.

- Puck ? Fit Quinn d'un air qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez en train de jouer si elle n'a pas encore fait ses devoirs ?

- Qu'elle les fasse en rentrant de l'école ou maintenant, ça revient au même.

- On s'était mis d'accord sur…

- Elle est à l'école primaire Quinn. Quand elle entrera au collège, on fera attention à ça mais pour l'instant, il faut la laisser profiter de son enfance. Allez, va plutôt retrouver Santana et lui dire d'arrêter de venir squatter tous les jours notre appart.

La blonde soupira devant ce laxisme qu'elle n'appréciait guère car elle avait peur que sa fille ne réussisse pas plus tard, puis elle se rendit dans la chambre de son ami où elle y retrouva les deux femmes enceintes, Santana l'était de sept mois et Brittany de trois semaines de moins.

- C'n'est pas trop tôt, fit l'hispanique en lâchant la manette et en se levant du lit pour aller serrer sa femme dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je t'aime San, dit l'autre en déposant un baiser dans le cou hâlé. Ca a été aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'entendre un marmonnement incompréhensible qui lui indiquait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Et le bébé ?

- J'ai eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé un truc parce qu'il n'a pas bougé de la matinée mais finalement il l'a fait ce midi donc ça va, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. On rentre à la maison ? J'ai envie de prendre un bain avec toi.

Quinn sourit aussitôt en pensant à cette idée là qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Cependant il aurait été préférable pour elle qu'elle dise aussitôt à sa femme qu'elle en avait elle aussi envie au lieu de rêvasser car Santana interpréta mal son manque de réponse.

- Je le savais que tu me trouves repoussante au point de ne même plus vouloir prendre un bain avec moi, se lamenta-t-elle en se défaisant de l'étreinte puis pour quitter la chambre.

- Ses hormones vont réussir à m'achever un jour, souffla-t-elle tandis que Brittany riait de la situation.

- Plus que deux mois à tenir, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Ils vont être longs quand on sait que cela fait déjà un mois qu'elle me reproche de ne pas la désirer quand je ne fais pas le premier pas et à l'inverse quand je le fais je ne pense qu'au sexe avant de penser à son bien-être selon elle… vivement qu'elle accouche !

…

- Vivement que j'accouche ! Dit Santana à Puck de leur côté. Je pourrais alors enfin retrouver mon corps qui lui plaisait.

- Vu la façon dont elle te regarde à chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez dans la même pièce, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu lui fais de l'effet même en étant enceinte.

- Ah oui ?

- Si je te le dis… par contre, moi je ne suis pas pressé que Brittany accouche.

- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu étais content d'avoir un garçon.

- Bien sûr mais j'ai peur que cela se passe mal pour Britt. Quand je repense à l'accouchement de Quinn, ça lui avait fait un mal de chien et…

- Quoi ? … Quinn ! Cria-t-elle d'un ton tout sauf sympathique.

La demandée rappliqua aussitôt pour voir ce que sa femme lui voulait cette fois-ci. Sentant qu'il allait tenir le rôle de l'ami qui doit faire part de son opinion au cours d'une dispute entre deux personnes, Puck préféra partir le vite possible de là et il se réfugia dans sa chambre pour ne pas être mêlé à cela.

- Tu m'avais dit que ça ne faisait pas mal d'accoucher !

- J'ai dit que cela ne faisait pas si mal que cela, rectifia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Puck vient de me raconter.

- Mais une fois que c'est fini et que tu tiens ton enfant dans tes bras, c'est à peine si tu te souviens de la douleur. Tu vas voir que ce mal en vaudra vraiment la peine sinon je n'aurais pas tant tenu à ce que ce soit toi qui porte notre premier enfant. N'oublies pas que tout cela, tu le fais pour ce petit être, ce petit bout de nous deux, dit-elle en caressant le ventre rond de l'hispanique. D'ici deux mois, il ou elle sera parmi nous… et on aura moins de temps à nous… d'ailleurs en parlant de cela, j'ai très envie de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour nous toutes seules en prenant soin de toi ce soir.

Santana était enchantée que la blonde veuille être aux petits soins pour elle et celle-ci était contente d'avoir réussi à faire d'une pierre deux coups, non seulement elle avait rassuré la brune sur la douleur de l'accouchement mais en plus, elle avait réussit à faire en sorte qu'elles passent une soirée qu'elle allait énormément apprécier. Elle alla embrasser sa fille pour lui dire au revoir puis le couple s'en alla chez elles, non pas dans l'appartement qui se trouvait au même étage que celui de leurs amis et dans lequel elles avaient vécu pendant un certain temps mais dans une maison en banlieue qu'elles avaient achetée quelques mois plus tôt avec l'aide de leurs parents comme cadeau de mariage.

Une fois arrivée dans leur maison, Quinn s'empressa d'aller faire couler un bain et elle s'y faufila sans attendre tandis que la brune avait l'air d'hésiter à entrer dans la baignoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te déshabiller et venir me rejoindre San ?

- J'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux pendant que je le fais pour ne pas que tu voies à quel point je suis moche.

- Le jour où je te trouverai moche, ça sera le monde à l'envers. Même enceinte, tu me plais autant qu'avant.

Santana sourit alors timidement puis elle se décida à ôter à ses vêtements. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer de l'autre côté de la baignoire pour faire face à sa femme quand celle-ci lui demanda de venir s'installer entre ses jambes afin qu'elle puisse l'avoir au plus près d'elle.

- J'ai pensé à un truc pour l'accouchement, fit la blonde après avoir déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de la femme enceinte. Il y a des sages-femmes qui viennent le pratiquer à domicile et…

- Ne me dis pas que tu as envie que j'accouche ici, répliqua aussitôt Santana.

- Et bien… c'est notre chez nous, notre foyer, alors si notre enfant nait ici…

- Tu savais que trois femmes sur milles meurent pendant l'accouchement ? L'interrompit l'autre.

- Non et je n'avais pas envie de le savoir.

- Je sens que je vais être une de ces trois femmes si je le fais ici, là où il n'y a pas tout le matériel nécessaire en cas de problèmes, alors ça se passera à l'hôpital, dit-elle d'un ton sans réciproque.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, d'accord, dit-elle avec une petite pointe de déception.

- De mon côté, j'ai lu un article plus intéressant que ton truc de gynéco à domicile, c'était sur la chromologie. Il y a certaines couleurs qu'il faudra éviter pour la chambre du bébé et j'ai pensé qu'un rose pâle ne serait pas néfaste à son développement psychologique.

- Sauf si c'est un garçon, fit remarquer Quinn.

- Hum… en fait on aurait peut-être du demander le sexe du bébé, songea alors Santana.

Quinn roula des yeux. Lors de leur deuxième visite chez leur médecin, celui-ci leur avait proposé de connaître le sexe de leur enfant si elles le souhaitaient, la blonde s'y était montrée favorable à cent pour cent mais Santana avait absolument tenu à ce que ce soit une surprise et elle avait donc abdiqué en sa faveur. Et voilà que maintenant la brune se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de ne pas le savoir ! Vivement qu'elle accouche, pensa Quinn qui avait envie de retrouver la femme qu'elle avait avant que celle-ci n'en devienne une autre à cause de ses hormones.


	32. Une nuit mouvementée

**Chapitre 32 : Une nuit mouvementée**

Il était vingt-deux heures, les deux femmes se trouvaient dans la salle de bain de leur chambre où elles étaient occupées à se brosser les dents. En ce début de mois d'avril, il ne restait plus que deux semaines à tenir pour Santana avant d'accoucher et elle était de plus en plus pressée que l'heureux événement arrive enfin parce qu'après avoir porté ce petit être pendant huit mois et demi, elle voulait enfin avoir l'occasion de le tenir dans ses bras mais elle voulait aussi le mettre au monde pour retrouver son corps svelte qui lui manquait tant.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais j'ai entendu dire que l'allaitement fait perdre du poids, dit-elle tout à coup à sa femme en marmonnant à cause de sa brosse à dent. En plus, c'est aussi bon pour le développement cérébral du bébé. Comme nous serons tous gagnants dans l'affaire, il faudrait qu'on choisisse ce mode de nutrition.

- San, ce que j'aime le plus chez toi c'est ta façon d'être et d'agir, pas ton corps alors cela m'est complètement égal que tu mettes plusieurs mois avant de retrouver la ligne, je t'aimerai toujours autant quoi qu'il arrive. Et quand au bébé, il suffit de penser à Beth, qui est plutôt douée à l'école, pour comprendre que cela n'a pas joué en sa défaveur qu'elle n'ait pas été allaitée une seule fois.

- Tu dis ça pour me réconforter mais je sais que tu penses le contraire.

Quinn lui attrapa alors la main gauche et la lui présenta à une quinzaine de centimètres de son visage.

- Cette alliance représente mon amour pour toi, mon cœur. Avant de t'épouser, je savais que tu allais grossir pendant ta grossesse, je savais aussi qu'on ne peut pas retrouver sa ligne en peu de mois et je savais que j'allais t'aimer toujours autant même comme cela parce que sinon je ne te l'aurais jamais passé au doigt. Mais en fait, je m'étais trompée, je ne t'aime pas autant qu'avant parce que je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour… Et dis-moi, quand on décidera de faire un deuxième enfant et que ce sera moi qui sera enceinte, est-ce que tu penses que tu m'aimeras moins ? Et est-ce que tu penses que je serais moins désirable ?

- Il n'y a pas de risque que cela arrive parce que tu seras toujours aussi belle à mes yeux et mes sentiments pour toi ne pourront qu'être renforcés par ce que tu feras pour notre famille.

- Je pense exactement la même chose de toi en ce moment, souffla-t-elle en embrassant le dos de sa main qu'elle relâcha ensuite. Allez viens, allons nous coucher.

Elles se retrouvèrent au lit quelques minutes plus tard. Quinn se colla derrière sa femme et adopta sa position tout en l'encerclant de ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement le ventre alors qu'elle se demandait à quoi leur enfant allait ressembler, s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille, puis elle se dit qu'il fallait juste qu'elle soit encore un peu patiente car elle ne le découvrirait que deux semaines plus tard. Les deux femmes parvinrent à s'endormir rapidement cependant Santana se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. La gorge sèche, elle décida de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle sentit le bébé qui bougeait dans son ventre et elle en sourit niaisement car elle adorait toujours le sentir vivre et se développer en elle. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle attrapa un verre puis sentit tout à coup du liquide à ses pieds.

- _Santa Macarena, me cago en diez_, grommela-t-elle. Voilà que je me pisse dessus maintenant. Si Q l'apprend, elle va se foutre de ma…

Elle s'arrêta de râler toute seule quand elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas fait pipi dessus mais qu'elle avait perdu les eaux.

- Quinn ! S'écria-t-elle en espérant que sa femme allait l'entendre.

Elle ne perçut pas le moindre son provenir de l'étage, elle décida alors de s'y rapprocher le plus possible cependant une douleur apparut tout à coup et lui rendit la tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva dans le salon, elle du s'appuyer contre un meuble pour ne pas défaillir et elle répéta à plusieurs reprises le prénom de la blonde.

Il fallu un long moment à celle-ci avant qu'elle ne l'entende et qu'elle s'en réveille. A peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle les referma pensant qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'un rêve. Elle chercha à se blottir contre l'hispanique et découvrit alors qu'elle n'était plus dans leur lit. La journaliste ouvrit donc à nouveau les yeux puis elle entendit de nouveau cet appel. Elle se leva précipitamment, dévala les escaliers et tomba sur sa femme qui était désormais allongée sur le sol du salon car elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir debout plus longtemps.

- San ? Ne me dis pas que…, fit-elle sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase tant la panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle.

- Toi qui voulais un accouchement à la maison, je crois que tu es servie, dit Santana avec une grimace.

- J'appelle une ambulance, se précipita alors la blonde sur le téléphone. Allo ? Ma femme est en train d'accoucher… 166 Beach 141st Street… Euh, d'accord.

Elle s'agenouilla près de sa femme et posa le téléphone au sol non sans avoir oublier de mettre le haut parleur pour plus de commodité.

- San, une ambulance arrive donc tout va bien se passer. Il faut juste que je leur indique plus ou moins où tu en es pour l'instant.

- Qu'ils fassent vite parce que j'ai l'impression que le bébé est déjà en train de sortir tellement ça fait mal.

Quinn lui retira ses dessous et lui écarta les jambes avant de lâcher un cri de surprise.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est vraiment en train de sortir, je n'ai pas envie d'accoucher d'ici.

- Je vois sa tête, Santana… mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton paniqué à l'adresse du téléphone.

- Madame, respirez profondément… Faites le vous aussi Santana, leur dit le médecin des urgences avec qui elles étaient en contact. Si vous voyez déjà la tête, cela veut dire que le bébé sera né avant même qu'une équipe arrive chez vous. Vous allez devoir vous occupez de l'accouchement…

- Quoi ? S'exclama la brune. Je veux un vrai médecin !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous indiquerai tout ce que vous devrez faire.

L'hispanique lâcha à ce moment un cri de douleur du à une contraction et Quinn prit encore plus peur, elle ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui risque de mal tourner pour son enfant et sa femme.

- Santana, respirez profondément. Quand vous aurez une autre contraction, vous devrez pousser de toutes vos forces, l'informa le docteur. Quand à vous madame, vous allez l'aider à expulser le bébé dès que sa tête sera entièrement sortie. Vous allez voir qu'une fois que la tête sera sortie, le reste du corps suivra tout seul.

La blonde se sentait de plus en plus mal car même si cela avait l'air d'être facile à faire en entendant le médecin, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à aider sa femme à mettre au monde leur enfant.

- Ne me laisse pas tomber Q, grimaça la brune après avoir remarqué le regard incertain de la blonde. On a besoin de toi et je suis sûre que tu peux faire ça pour ton enfant.

Quinn la regarda dans les yeux et hocha simplement de la tête, elle devait faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son enfant, tout comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour Beth, alors si elle devait s'improviser sage-femme pour lui, elle allait le faire. Elle attrapa la main droite de sa femme et cette dernière la lui broya complètement, elle venait visiblement d'avoir une autre contraction. Dans un hurlement, elle essaya de pousser le bébé aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait puis elle reprit sa respiration, elle recommença ainsi de suite à trois reprises avant que Quinn annonce enfin que la tête était entièrement expulsée. Par la suite, elle l'aida en tirant le bébé vers elle, tout en espérant ne pas lui faire de mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve hors de la brune. Des pleurs retentirent dans la maison et le médecin les félicita toutes les deux avant de raccrocher car il ne leur restait désormais plus qu'à attendre l'ambulance.

- C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda l'hispanique qui était à bout de souffle.

Quinn ne lui répondit pas, elle n'avait même pas entendu la question tant ses pensées étaient accaparées par son enfant qu'elle tenait pour la toute première fois dans le creux ses mains. Elle fixait ses petits yeux ouverts qui indiquait l'effrayamment du nouveau né et une larme de soulagement coula le long de sa joue car non seulement leur enfant allait bien mais en plus, elle savait qu'elle n'allait jamais le perdre de vue comme cela avait été le cas avec Beth.


	33. Sloan Quentin Fabray Lopez

**Chapitre 33 : Sloan Quentin Fabray Lopez**

Santana et le nouveau né furent pris en charge quelques minutes après la naissance de ce dernier et furent amené à l'hôpital pour qu'ils y restent quelques jours. Quinn les accompagnèrent et resta avec eux toute la nuit. Le bébé avait été prit à part pour des tests de routine, on avait dit aux jeunes parents qu'on allait l'amener dans la chambre de la patiente dès le lendemain matin alors le couple choisit de profiter des courtes heures qu'il lui restait pour dormir.

Le soleil se leva à peine deux heures plus tard. Peu de temps après, une infirmière vient toquer à la porte. Après ce qu'il venait de leur arriver, les deux femmes avaient eu le sommeil très léger et elles se réveillèrent aussitôt. Quinn se leva du lit et indiqua à la blouse blanche qu'elle pouvait entrer. Celle-ci entra en poussant un petit lit dans lequel se trouvait le bébé lavé et habillé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le tendit à Santana qui était un peu effrayée de mal s'y prendre mais elle fut rassurée quand elle vit que son enfant n'avait pas l'air d'être perturbé de se retrouver entre ses bras.

- Putain, je n'arrive pas croire que je l'ai mis au monde, souffla-t-elle sans détacher son regard du bébé.

- Santana, ton langage !

- Désolé mon cœur, dit la brune tandis que le nouveau né commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Oh regarde, il a les mêmes yeux que toi !

Quinn se contenta de sourire en réponse puis elle s'installa à nouveau sur le lit afin d'être proche de sa famille. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la petite main qui se présentait à elle, tandis que Santana commençait à le faire avec un de ses pieds, et c'est à ce moment-là que leur fils se mit à pleurer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Fit Santana qui rejeta d'instinct la faute sur elle. Il ne m'aime pas en fait, c'est ça ?

- Il a juste faim, intervint alors l'infirmière qui s'était mise à l'écart pour leur laisser un peu de temps afin de faire connaissance.

Elle lui indiqua alors comment elle devait s'y prendre même si cela était assez simple puis elle leur demanda le prénom qu'elles avaient choisit pour leur fils.

- Sloan, répondit aussitôt Quinn.

Elles en avaient déjà parlé avant qu'il naisse et elles avaient décidé de rester sur leur idée d'appeler ainsi leur futur enfant, qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

- Sloan Quentin, précisa Santana qui tenait toujours autant à ce que son second prénom commence par un Q.

L'infirmière en prit note puis les laissa seuls tous les trois, Quinn sortit elle aussi afin de conter la bonne nouvelle aux grands-parents ainsi qu'à leurs amis puis elle retourna aussitôt auprès d'eux.

- Nos parents vont venir dans deux semaines, annonça-t-elle dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre.

- Connaissant ma mère, j'aurais juré qu'elle se serait acheté un billet d'avion pour être là dès ce soir, songea Santana.

- C'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand je lui ai dit mais je lui ai demandé de nous laisser un peu de temps à nous pour qu'on s'habitue à notre nouvelle vie avant de venir. Pour ce qui est des autres, ils viendront tous en fin d'après midi. J'ai aussi appelé le journal et j'ai le droit à trois jours de congés donc attends toi à me voir ici toute la journée.

- J'y compte bien, dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement. Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

La blonde hocha immédiatement de la tête puis accueillit son fils au creux de son bras gauche.

- Je me revois le jour de la naissance de Beth il y a presque neuf ans, fit-elle. C'est aussi magique avec Sloan qu'avec Beth de le tenir dans mes bras. Et cela l'est encore plus de savoir que je vais pouvoir le voir grandir et lui apprendre pleins de choses, mais aussi que ce soit notre enfant à toutes les deux car j'ai encore plus l'impression que nous formons vraiment une famille maintenant. Tu penses qu'il sera heureux de nous avoir comme famille ?

- Je suis déjà sûre qu'il le sera de t'avoir comme mère, la fit-elle sourire.

Elles passèrent presque toute la journée à s'émerveiller niaisement devant leur bébé. Durant l'après midi, Santana profita d'un moment où Sloan dormait pour le faire elle aussi et Quinn s'occupa en lisant les informations sur son téléphone avant qu'elle ne décide de prendre des photos du petit avec. Comme elles n'étaient pas d'une très bonne qualité à ses yeux, elle envoya un message à Puck pour lui dire de passer chez elles avant de venir les voir et de lui prendre son appareil photo afin de marquer ce jour par un mitraillement de clichés parfaits.

La brune se réveilla quelques minutes avant que leurs amis arrivent en groupe. Ils les félicitèrent gaiement puis ils s'attardèrent tous sur l'enfant et un silence interrogateur s'installa.

- Comment cela se fait qu'il soit aussi…, commença Finn qui se demandait s'il avait bien une vue correcte.

- Pâle ? Termina Blaine.

- Et blond, ajouta Kurt.

- C'est parce qu'il est l'enfant biologique de Quinn, expliqua Santana. On a utilisé un de ses ovules pour la fécondation in vitro. Q lui a donné ses gènes et moi la vie, ce qui fait qu'il est vraiment notre fils à toutes les deux.

- Tata San, c'est quoi un ovule ? Demanda Rowan qui n'avait pas comprit l'explication.

- Ta maman te le racontera ce soir, délégua-t-elle cette tâche non voulue à la diva qui la fusilla du regard.

- Si j'ai bien tout suivi, cela veut dire que plus tard notre chère Blondie va être enceinte d'un petit Satan, ça promet tout cela, rit Puck.

- San est douce et calme avec moi alors je n'aurais pas de souci à me faire s'il hérite de ses trais de caractère, répliqua Quinn.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard complice puis elles s'embrassèrent rapidement sur les lèvres.

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit le plus important, intervint Brittany. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

- Sloan, fit Santana. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas qu'on lui ait donné ton autre prénom…

- Pas du tout, j'en suis même très contente.

- C'est parfait alors parce qu'on t'a choisi pour être sa marraine, lui annonça Quinn

Elle se fit alors étreindre par la femme enceinte qui était heureuse qu'elles aient voulu qu'elle remplisse ce rôle, cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Dès qu'elle lâcha la petite blonde, elle en fit de même avec Santana qui eut l'impression d'étouffer tellement Brittany la serrait fort contre elle.

- Quant au parrain, San a insisté pour que ce soit toi Blaine.

- Oui enfin insister, c'est un bien grand mot, répliqua-t-elle. C'est juste qu'il cuisine très bien et j'ai simplement voulu m'assurer que Sloan ne souffre pas d'une intoxication alimentaire après avoir passé un weekend chez son parrain.

Après avoir vécu plusieurs semaines chez les deux hommes un an plus tôt, elle avait tenu à ce que l'un d'entre eux soit le parrain de son enfant et comme Blaine était celui qui s'était le mieux montré de bons conseils, elle s'était dit que ce rôle devait lui revenir pour qu'il le soit aussi avec Sloan. Même si elle s'était défilée, tout le monde avait bien comprit qu'elle y tenait vraiment, surtout le bouclé.

- Moi aussi je t'adore Satan, sourit-il en la serrant dans ses bras plus brièvement que la grande blonde.

- Mais vous allez arrêter d'appeler ma femme Satan ? Elle est si gentille que…

- Quinn, combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que l'amour rend aveugle ? Lui dit Puck. Il n'y a que toi qui pense qu'elle est toute gentille.

Presque tous rirent alors de leur amie pour la charrier un peu jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière passe voir comment allait le bébé et les avertisse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être autant à la fois à venir rendre visite à la petite famille. Puck et Brittany décidèrent alors de s'en aller car la blonde devait se reposer, Beth resta avec sa mère après que celle-ci ait proposé de la ramener chez ses anciens voisins en début de soirée. Les autres restèrent encore quelques minutes puis s'en allèrent à leur tour pour les laisser tranquille en famille.

- Tu as perdu ta langue mon cœur ? Fit Quinn à sa fille après lui avoir dit de les rejoindre sur le lit. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La blondinette ne lui répondit pas, ne sachant pas si elle devait exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Elle se contenta de regarder Sloan dormir, une expression de tristesse figée sur son visage.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?… Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir un petit frère ?

- Si mais… mais j'ai peur que vous m'aimiez moins qu'avant maintenant qu'il est là et en plus, comme papa et Britt vont aussi bientôt avoir un bébé, ils vont peut-être eux aussi ne plus m'aimer comme avant.

- Beth, je peux t'assurer que tu seras toujours aussi importante à mes yeux que tu l'étais avant la naissance de Sloan et je t'aimerais toujours autant qu'avant. Et je suis sûre que ton père et Britt te diraient la même chose s'ils seraient ici. En plus, comme on sait déjà qu'ils attendent un garçon, on sait alors que tu resteras notre seule fille alors tu peux être sûre qu'on fera toujours très attention à toi.

- Et puis, si tu veux tu pourras venir à la maison pendant les vacances de printemps qui arrivent. Ça sera mieux de passer une semaine entière ou même deux chez nous plutôt qu'un weekend sur deux, proposa Santana. Et tu verras alors par toi-même que tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

- D'accord, dit-elle rassurée par leurs paroles. Comme ça, je pourrai aussi apprendre à bien m'occuper de Sloan.

- Tu veux le porter ? Demanda alors Quinn qui se disait qu'un tel contact allait sûrement la ravir.

- Oh non maman, je ne veux pas le casser, répondit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal.

Santana prit dans ses bras le bébé endormi dans son lit qui se trouvait juste à côté du sien, puis elle montra à sa belle fille comment est-ce qu'elle devait le porter. Quand la brune le lui déposa au creux de son bras, la petite se sentit tout à coup orgueilleuse d'être grande sœur et les deux adultes le remarquèrent bien. Quinn se saisit alors de son appareil photo et captura l'instant, heureuse de voir ses deux enfants ensemble et pleine d'espoir qu'ils aient une bonne relation frère-sœur malgré les neuf ans qui les séparaient. Elle prit ensuite place dans les bras de sa femme et la remercia pour tout, pour avoir rendu possible ce rêve de famille avec elle.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Eté 2024

Chez elle, Santana était installée sur un des transats qui se trouvait au bord de la piscine. En face d'elle, était assis son fils qui avait désormais cinq ans. Ses cheveux blonds en peu en bataille et ses yeux d'un vert envoutant le faisaient ressembler à Quinn et étaient à l'origine d'un comportement très protecteur de la part de la brune.

- … et à chaque choix que tu feras dans ta vie, il y a aura toujours une conséquence, expliqua Santana qui lui parlait de choix depuis un bon moment. Parfois la conséquence sera bonne mais à d'autres moments, elle sera mauvaise. C'est pour cela qu'il faut toujours faire attention aux choix que tu fais, ils doivent tous être bien réfléchi si tu ne veux pas être attristé et surtout si tu ne veux pas que les personnes que tu aimes soit elles aussi tristes. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Hum… il faut que je fasse le choix de manger moins de ketchup, c'est ça ? Pour que maman arrête de me dire que c'est mauvais pour la santé ? Tu crois qu'elle sera contente si je le fais ?

L'hispanique se rendit alors compte qu'à cinq ans, Sloan était encore bien trop petit pour comprendre de telles paroles et qu'elle devait attendre qu'il atteigne au moins l'adolescence, si ce n'était l'âge adulte, pour lui réexpliquer tout cela.

- Oui c'est ça, commence par le ketchup, mon cœur, lui répondit-elle tout de même pour ne pas qu'il soit déçu de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprit.

- D'accord. Je fais aussi le choix d'aller lui faire un bisou pour la rendre heureuse, et à toi aussi avant.

Sur ce, il exécuta ses dires puis il se leva du transat et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, Santana le regarda s'en aller, un sourire sur les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par tout autre chose. Sloan rencontra son autre mère dans la cuisine en train de terminer de préparer le déjeuner avec pour spectatrice une petite hispanique de trois ans. Il se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras et Quinn se baissa pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

- Je t'aime très, très, très fort maman, lui dit-il après avoir déposé ses lèvres contre sa joue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle sans savoir d'où lui venait cette attention mais sans se le demander non plus tant cela était naturel de sa part.

Il retourna dehors aussitôt après où il décida de faire un peu de vélo en attendant l'heure de manger. Dans la cuisine, ce fut au tour de la petite brune de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère car après avoir vu son grand frère le faire, elle avait eu envie de profiter à son tour de l'amour maternel de la blonde.

- Lucy Quinn Fabray Lopez ! S'écria Santana à l'extérieur qui les interrompit dans ce moment de tendresse.

Mère et fille se regardèrent alors pendant quelques secondes, se demandant à qui elle s'adressait car elles portaient toutes les deux les mêmes noms et prénoms. Quelques années plus tôt, lorsque la blonde était enceinte et qu'elles apprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, Santana avait proposé de l'appeler ainsi pour qu'elle lui donne quelque chose d'elle puisqu'elle n'avait pu lui donner ses gènes, et Quinn avait approuvé son idée.

- C'est à toi qu'elle s'adresse, dit finalement Quinn.

En effet, la grande brune fit son entrée dans la pièce et fixait sa fille du regard tout en lui montrant une tête de poupée.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès cette fois-ci, se défendit-elle aussitôt. Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui couper la tête.

- C'est la cinquième fois, Lucy ! Si j'apprends qu'une autre perd la tête, tu seras punie.

La fillette grogna alors et partit en boudant. Santana vit Quinn sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son plat et elle s'approcha alors d'elle pour l'encercler dans son dos.

- Et toi, cela ne te gène pas le moins de monde que notre fille soit une future meurtrière…

- Elle s'est peut-être vraiment casser sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

- Mais elle en a quand même guillotiné quatre l'autre jour !

- Tu sais bien qu'elle voulait juste échanger les têtes et les corps pour que ses poupées soient mi-blanches mi-hâlées. Elle n'a pas conscience de les avoir « tuées », dit-elle en mimant des guillemets. Et sinon, tu peux me dire ce que tu attends ?

- Attendre pour quoi ? Pour t'embrasser ? Sourit-elle en déposant ses lèvres dans le cou de sa femme. Pour te dire que je t'aime ? Ou peut-être même pour te faire l'amour ici et maintenant ?

- On va éviter ce dernier point… encore que ce n'est pas comme si on a deux enfants qui viennent souvent traîner dans nos pattes et qu'on a aussi des invités qui devraient arriver d'ici peu de temps.

Quinn se retourna par la suite et les deux femmes se contentèrent de s'embrasser. Cependant, dès qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser qui ne soit pas simplement furtif, elles avaient toujours du mal à s'arrêter. Les baisers devinrent très vite passionnés. Qui disait baisers passionnés disait caresses et qui disait caresses disait…

- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous donner en spectacle ?

Les deux femmes se séparèrent aussitôt et se retrouvèrent en face de Beth qui était désormais une adolescente de quatorze ans.

- Franchement, vous avez une chambre pour faire cela. Déjà que papa et Britt sont tout le temps sans gêne à la maison, j'aimerais beaucoup que mes deux autres mères soient réservées quand je viens ici.

- Au lieu de te plaindre, tu ferais mieux de nous observer pour en prendre de la graine, répliqua Santana avant de l'étreindre rapidement.

Elle fut suivit par Quinn puis les trois femmes se rendirent dans le salon où les attendaient Puck, Brittany et leur fils Eliecer.

- Tellement occupées que vous n'entendez même pas la sonnette d'entrée, on dirait que le sport d'adultes rend vraiment sourd, se moqua le sportif tandis que Beth levait les yeux au ciel en voyant son père parler de sexe devant ses propres enfants.

- C'est sûrement pour cela que tu entends toujours tout très bien, répliqua Santana pour tenter de le faire taire.

- Eliecer, va rejoindre Sloan et Lucy, ils seront contents de voir que tu es arrivé, dit Brittany à son fils pour s'assurer qu'il n'entende rien d'autre de la conversation.

Le petit ne perdit pas de temps en bavardage et couru pour se retrouver dehors. Beth le suivit en marchant tranquillement et elle s'allongea au soleil en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Quant aux quatre adultes, ils s'installèrent tous en terrasse où ils profitèrent d'un cocktail rafraîchissant. Le reste du groupe d'amis arriva un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Rachel et Finn étaient accompagnés par Rowan et Antwan, leur autre fils du même âge que Lucy, tandis que Kurt et Blaine entraient avec un cosy dans lequel dormait leur fille de quelques mois qu'ils avaient adopté à sa naissance.

- Si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit aussi mignonne et calme qu'Emily, avoua Santana en caressant du bout des doigts une des mains du bébé.

- Je te rappelle que tu as une fille, lui rétorqua Quinn.

- Qui a mis des siècles avant de faire ses nuits, qui vient squatter notre lit une nuit sur deux sous peine de faire une crise et qui décapite ses poupées.

- Sérieusement, tu t'attendais à quoi avec elle ? Fit Puck. Elle a tes gènes alors elle ne pouvait être que comme ça.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Quinn jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard mécontent de sa femme.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, mon cœur. Tu sais que j'adore que tes gènes, surtout depuis le jour où ils se sont retrouvés en moi, dit-elle en posant une main contre son ventre.

- Ouais, essaye de te rattraper.

- Et si je te montrais ce soir à quel point j'aime tes gènes ? Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille après s'être penchée vers la brune.

- Tu veux plutôt dire mon corps ? Mais ça me va quand même.

- On a tout entendu, fit Blaine tandis que Kurt acquiesçait avec une grimace.

- Mais ne vous gênez pas pour nous, vous pouvez même nous donner des détails de ce que vous comptez faire cette nuit, intervint Puck qui reçu une tape derrière de la tête de la part de Brittany.

- Dans tes rêves. Va plutôt préparer le barbecue avec les garçons, ordonna Quinn.

Puck, Finn et Blaine se chargèrent donc de cuire la viande du repas tandis que les filles et Kurt allèrent s'installer près de la piscine. Quinn et Santana s'allongèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre sur le même transat et elles se firent preuve d'une légère affectation sans trop se soucier de leurs amis, tant elles étaient dans leur bulle, jusqu'à ce qu'on les attrape et les jettent à l'eau avant même qu'elles aient pu réagir.

- Ça vous apprendra à vous donner en spectacle devant tout le monde comme dit Beth, rit Puck qui était l'auteur de ce coup avec son meilleur ami.

Santana allait répliquer et son regard indiquait clairement aux deux hommes qu'ils auraient mieux fait de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir mais tous les petits se mirent à sauter dans la piscine pour les rejoindre. L'ambiance bonne enfant fit que les hommes et Brittany se prirent au jeu puis furent suivis par les plus réticents sauf Kurt qui prétexta qu'il devait s'occuper d'Emily.

Lucy, qui avait un peu de mal à nager longtemps, s'agrippa aussitôt à l'hispanique et Sloan les rejoignit aussi. La mère de famille repensa tout à coup à tous les choix qu'elle avait du faire quelques années plus tôt et elle se dit que, malgré toute la souffrance qu'ils avaient engendrée, elle en était satisfaite car ils étaient aussi à l'origine du bonheur qui entourait son couple et sa famille alors au lieu de se faire entendre auprès de Finn et de Puck, elle se contenta de profiter de l'instant présent avec ces quelques personnes qui faisaient que sa vie était devenue la meilleure qu'elle ait souhaitée.


End file.
